Assassins Aftermath: Sex and Surprises
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: A sexy continuation to Assassins Love Story! It's been a year and a couple of months after the tragedy of almost losing Edd and the death of Bro. Edd has been having haunting nightmares about him and Kevin's at a loss to try and help him. But with the help of his friends they can tear the nightmares from the young doctor. More sex, secrets, thrilling reveals and more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1...3**_

* * *

How did I end up here on this table? Why am I just sitting here and why ca't I move my body? K-Kevin...where is he? He was going to take me to the observatory to look at a simulation of the stars and then take me to get some food at his restaurant. I can't see anything...wait, who put this blindfold on me?!

Voice: Such a cute little kitten, all mine and still just as fun to control.

What?! He's dead! It was confirmed once we got back to the base that he blew himself in his lair because of his wrong doings! Why? Why? Wait, it's not that I'm blindfolded, the technology I made is under his control again, that's why I can't see! Kevin please save me!

Bro: I'm glad I got rid of that idiot brother of mines along with that bastard motor head that claimed to be your boyfriend HA! He didn't stand a chance when you plunged that sword into the back of his head! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

I didn't-no, no, NO! I would never do anything like that to anyone not even Kevin! He's lying to me, this is all a lie and he's using my feelings against me to lose control!

Bro: But that's ok, you'll have a king like me by your side, ruling this planet with an iron fist.

He laughed manically at his words as I felt pressure weigh down on my body as the feeling of millions of hand roamed my body; groping me, stroking me, pinching me!

Edd: NO!

My room...I look around thanking god that I'm in my room, in my own bed. I look down and see Kevin sleeping soundly with his mouth hanging open and lightly snoring. A year has passed since Bro's death, but why are these dreams persisting? Kevin knows about it and consoled me when they happened. He said I would be thrashing around and screaming in my sleep so much that I nearly broke a limb. I thought they would stop after a while but they've been getting worse.

Kevin: Edd?

I look back at Kevin to see him rubbing his sleep driven eyes staring at me.

Edd: K-Kevin, I apologize for waking you.

Kevin: Forget about waking me, you had another nightmare didn't you?

Edd: Yeah...

Kevin: Same one?

Edd: Correct...

Kevin sat up and pulled me ito his embrace. His bare chest was warm but that scar...the scar that Bro inflicted on him as he put all his attention me letting his guard down. It's fully healed and he's acting like his normal self, well he did even when he was still recovering. But that scar was still troubling me because I caused it, everything.

Kevin: C'mon, you need to get some fresh air and relax. He's dead and not coming back, you know this already.

Edd: Just because I acknowledge it doesn't mean that it sill can't haunt me.

Kevin: Haunt you for what? You did what you normally do for everybody; help them. He took it too far and linked you and that fake ex-doctor that raped him years ago. It's not your fault babe.

Edd: Then why can't I help but feel that it is?

I pulled myself from him and got out of bed. I wen to the kitchen and grabbed a cold water bottle from the shelf. I honestly ca't help but feel that it is my fault. After the first time I helped him with that near death experience years ago that's when he developed strong feelings for me. He saw the same man that raped him, that he put his trust in, in me. I looked that man up after I heard about it and saw the striking resemblance between us. The eye colours were slightly off but the hair colour, skin tone, facial structure and even the gap between our teeth were the same width. I close the door to see Kevin sitting at the counter glaring at me.

Edd: Please Kevin, I know what you thinking and I still fee at fault no matter what you say.

Kevin: And again, you shouldn't.

Edd: True, however I still feel responsible for his death and me having been almost a supposed twin to his rapist is calls for some sort of paranoia in his developed feelings for me.

Kevin: But who would't like you so much to take over the world with enslaved minions?

Edd: A highly unlikely time to be poking fun at his motives.

Kevin: Either way, you've seen what I can do trying to get you and even after I lost you.

Edd: Popper grammar Kevin, it's "I've lost you".

Kevin: And that's one of many reason I find annoyingly cute about you.

He huffed under his breath making me turn to him with a stern look. He smirked and walked over to me.

Edd: Do you think we can...

Kevin: If your asking for sex so you can forget about that dream...

He knocked the water bottle out of my hand and pushed me against the refrigerator. One leg was in between mine kneading my lower half as he dug his right hand into the back of my pajama bottoms. I couldn't help but moan at the cold wave that his hands provided me.

Kevin:...It would be my pleasure to assist you Dr. Vincent.

I smiled bashfully at his mention of my professional name as I reached up and kissed him. We spent most of the night going at it doing things I thought weren't eve possible to do and in different positions. I must say I want to know how Kevin gets me to do those things but I always forget before, during and after. We were still up eve after we had finished. He got my mind off that pressing matter lying in bed in the nude. He had me lying on top of him as he stroked my hair and hummed under his breath. It was quite soothing too.

Edd: Where did you learn that Kevin?

Kevin: Learn what?

Edd: That thing where you had me on the wall and you weren't even holding me up with your own hands.

Kevin: Rolf had me try it with a dummy. Not Ed.

Edd: Well then, that's very reassuring to know and quite fascinating. How many times did you have to go through trial and error?

Kevin: None, one time pass, you seemed to love it.

Edd: I thoroughly enjoyed it.

Kevin: Yeah, never heard you scream that loud before.

We laughed recalling our sexual escapades. It was the best sex this month, he always seem to out do himself every time yet they leave the both of us with promising and lasting results. We got up after a while and took a shower together. We got dressed and went to work as usual and parted ways because of new assignments. I went with Eddy, Ed, Johnny and Plank to France to stop another trafficking ring of drug laced tea for Londoners. We spent a good month there with me posing as a consultant to Johnny and Plank as Eddy and Ed snuck in and destroyed their operations from the inside out. I video chatted with Kevin twice a week to see how he was doing and if there were any problems with his chest wound.

I worry about him a lot since that day. I thought I lost him and everything I loved, I thought that all hope was lost and that there was nothing left. Somehow half of my body, mind and heart was telling me as a doctor and lover to stop acting so ludicrous and to help him before the worst could happen. After finishing the mission we spent a couple of days touring London and it's main attractions. We got to see the palace, the Thames River, Big Ben and the biggest ferris wheel that showed us all of London! I was excited about it, London was one of many places that I wished to visit if I ever got married or decided to travel. Maybe I should bring Kevin here and we can go ice skating on the river!

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Johnny: Is everybody ready to go?

Edd: We're still waiting for Eddy.

Ed: Where is he?

Edd: Last I seen he was with this girl from the ferris wheel.

Johnny: Plank, looks like I owe you another buck pal...

Johnny said to his right hand...man? I won't even go for the obvious sexual innuendo that I walked into. Fifteen minutes later, Eddy finally shows up in a red sports car and a harem of girls. The loud techno music was ear slicing and annoying, those girl must have bad hearing if they can tell jokes in a normal tone and understand it to laugh. Eddy hopped out of the car and bid the girls a farewell kissing each and every one of them...SIMULTANEOUSLY! How unsanitary of him, we're in a foreign country for crying out loud and although we've had our shots I doubt that they, and yet I have no room to say such words considering the things I do with Kevin and our first time may have been in a sterile office but the place was not right. Also the restaurant, the kitchen, his car, the couch and several other places that the author of this story has left out. Thank you for that! The girls drove off taking their retched techno music leaving the bliss of silence to reign again.

Eddy: Sweetest girls that London has to offer, and they only got to spend a couple hours with me.

Edd: Unless you want to waste your time here and another week or wait till we can send you another jet.

Eddy:...They're not that special anyways.

Thought so. We boarded the jet and flew back home. The ride was long and dull but filled with journal worthy antics that almost got us all killed two thousand feet in the air. But that's my life. We got home in the middle of the afternoon and again I was feeling a bit jet lagged so I went straight home and crashed. I was going to text Kevin and tell him that I'm home and that I'll be retiring for a well deserved rest but as soon as I hit the silk sheets that were strewn across the bed in a disheveled manor from last night, I was out like a light.

...3

* * *

**Hey everybody! Sorry I've been late making another story for you guys, I had a lot of homework and cleaning(hate it). But here's the first installment of the new story that's a continuation of the original(that no one can ever dream to copy) _Assassins Love Story_! I'm glad you guys loved the first story and to me it didn't have as much sex as I wanted and it was very teasing like Jujuou Romantica. BUT NOT THIS TIME! There'll be sex in every chapter most with the twin pistol shootin' Kevin and neat freak Dr. Edd Vincent, but there'll be some with Ed/Rolf, Nat/Dave and probably some incest between Eddy and Bro after the rape-thing(also I'm saying this because it's a warning for most people that have a problem with this). Nevertheless my dollies, you can re-read _Assassins Love Story_ to relive the thrills or read the new _Assassins Aftermath_ for fresh, new, steamy sex. Well, have fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2...3**_

* * *

When was he going to tell me that he went straight home after his mission to take a mid day nap? And now to the author, stop fucking switching between me and my boyfriend dammit! You made most of the first story about the sadistic prick that wanted his ass and now so far that's how this new story is starting...so fucking what if the story started with my ultimatum with the dork you still made it about Skipper's older douche of a brother...y-yeah me and Edd are together...yeah I did have sex with him and yes it was more than once...ALL FUCKING RIGHT I GET YOUR POINT! Geez, worse than my-...get on with the story.

I stand in the apartment staring at my sleeping little wife still in his work clothes curled up on the bed tangled in the sheets. He looks so cute just sleeping like that; so professional yet still so fuckable...dammit, no time to have my hormones raging right now I need to make something for dinner and call Nat. I leave the room quietly trying not to wake him, and I didn't. I walk into the kitchen and took out stir fry while chopping vegetables and talking to Nat.

_Nat: He's still having nightmares?! Last I talked to you it had just started._

Kevin: Yea but it was only a week after everything happened and he tried his damnedest trying to hide it from me.

_Nat: Ok, well, did you tell him-_

Kevin: That it wasn't his fault for the sick bastards death? That that's what the guy wanted to do? That he was more of a god in helping others and it wasn't his fault that he attracts men and grown women like honey? That it was a coincidence that he looked like the rapist from his childhood? Of course.

_Nat: Didn't listen did he?_

Kevin: He heard and retained it, but it didn't sink in with him.

_Nat: I kinda understand how he feels..._

Kevin: Explain.

_Nat: Remember how Dave passed that test in high school?_

Kevin: Narrow it down, there's too many tests to remember during those four years.

_Nat: 11th grade finals. We all stayed up studying for the test and even though he was paying more attention to me, and passed, I failed, still passing with very low grades._

Was there a point?

Kevin: Is there a point?

_Nat: Dave felt bad about me failing and dropped off the face of the earth for five months because he felt so bad. It wasn't util he came to me and told me everything; how bad he felt and what he thought about doing to make it all right even after he told his parents about him being gay. Which was the hardest time in his life considering he was kicked out and started living with his brother._

Kevin: Losing me here.

_Nat: He's going to feel bad about this because someone put their life in his hands. He may be the patron fucking saint to them but they were a life he wanted to let live another day. He wanted them to see the wonders that he could ever have the chance to so letting them live was enough for him. Bro being one life he saved once but could't save again was a blow to his self esteem as a person and a doctor._

Wow, my best friend who's not only openly gay but also very stupid when it comes to stuff like this and spends his money on beer and sex toys for him and his boyfriend, sounded like a college professor or a motivational speaker. He made sense! Never in my life would I think I would be able to see or hear this moment. But I guess he's right, Edd feels bad for the outcome of Bro's death knowing his role in it was a big one. He was the love of his life since they met and he forever stayed that way util Bro could plan what he could to get back at others but also to make his love happy.

_Nat: I hear silence and the sizzling sound of defeat...and stir fry._

Kevin: I guess you could say that this will be your only time that you are my voice of reason in this dark moment.

_Nat: What dark moment you guys fucked before you went to work didn't you?_

Kevin: Damn good one too, but it was still clouded by his never ending nightmares. And how do you suppose I fix him? I can't take him to Bro, the guys dead.

_Nat: As well he should be._

Kevin: Right. He can't talk to him without a ouji board or do anything if he isn't alive.

_Nat: Take him to his grave or to the burnt down lair of sex and misery._

Kevin: I'll think about it, thanks.

_Nat: No prob, oh and open the door._

Good, so he did listen. Before our conversation I asked him to go out and get me a red wine velvet cake with sliced strawberries and raspberries. It's even garnished with edible rose petals coated in sugar and light oil. I went to the door opening it seeing the very idiot with great momentary advice and my order.

Nat: Yo.

Kevin: Thanks again man, I wanna surprise him before he wakes up. He needs something to get his mind off of this.

Nat: Agreed. Maybe a good blowjob for him might take his mind off of it, lord knows what it does to Dave whe-

Kevin: I'll keep that in mind just don't finish that thought.

Nat: Finished it last night dude.

Kevin: Gross.

Nat: I'll leave now if you don't need me for anything else.

Kevin: Naw man you can go, think I can handle it from here.

Nat: Cool, later.

Kevin: Later.

I closed the door waving him goodbye and went back into the kitchen to put this in the fridge ad to finish cooking. HOURS LATER...Everything was done and looked wonderful. The stir fry was slightly burnt but burning adds flavor. Funny, I own a chain restaurant and bar all over the place and I still manage to burn the things I cook; irony or am I just a sad fuck. I set everything up in the living room on the couch and took the cake out to let it get to room tempurature. I need to go wake up my sleeping beauty so he can eat, he has to be starving. I go to our room and knock on the door lightly.

Kevin: Hey babe, you 'wake?

...No answer. I crack the door and peer in to see him lifting himself up from the sheets taking his shirt off. Sexy.

Edd: Sorry Kevin, yes I am awake.

I opened the door fully and walked in. I stood behind Edd as he turned around showing his pale peach chest. Little definition in muscle but there's some there in 'em.

Kevin: Had a nice nap darling?

Edd: Very, sorry I didn't contact you letting you know my whereabouts.

Kevin: Don't sweat it-

I leaned down and kissed his forehead pushing back his hair and hat knocking it to sheets. I felt a slight jolt in him when I did this, so cute! As I pulled back and stood straight I took the shirt he took off and put it back on him.

Edd: Kevin, why did you dress me with the shirt that I removed?

Kevin: Because I have a surprise for you.

Edd: A surprise?

Kevin: Yes, don't repeat my words, makes me feel like I'm in some damn 90's movie and there's five minutes of people saying the same damn word. Hate that...

Edd: They did that in my favorite game, I told you about Night Trap right?

Kevin: Yes, after we binge watched an entire series of the Pink Panther.

Edd: Still holding that over my head are you?

Kevin: Until I can get you to watch or play a game from this year.

Edd laughed and I laughed along with him. Now that I notice it, this is the first time since the incident that he's woken up looking refreshed and not as pale as he normally is. Since Bro he always wakes up in cold sweats, screaming, thrashing, crying and in a blind terror that only he can comprehend fully. Whether it complex or so simple a caveman can understand; in this case Ed. I'm glad to see him like this but it's unsettling and it's making me worry now.

Edd: I smell something...burnt? Did you burn something Kevin!?

Kevin: Only the food-

He jolted out of the bed but I tackled him back down into the sheets. I look down at him and see the red tomato face with his lips parted showing the gap in his teeth; fucking adorable.

Kevin: Calm down. Yes, the food is a little burnt but not dire. I made us dinner to try and get your mind of things. I want you to relax this weekend, ok?

Edd: Kevin...I...

I know he wanted to protest and still claim that Bro's death was his fault, he had a lot of work still to do at or some other bullshit excuse. I need him to relax for a while, everything's got him riled up and he still hasn't come down from the high that was Bro a year and several months ago. He's always putting the stress on himself when others need to do it themselves, how else will they grow and learn if he keeps taking their grief? I peel myself off of him and pull him up with me. Wrapping my arms around him while I lean down and kiss those soft lips of his gives me the chills. Reluctantly I pulled away before this would be a round two from a few months ago. Looking down at those big green eyes makes me just melt into his personal servant, what the fuck am I gonna do if I ever lose him?

Kevin: C'mon, I've made some food and I've got your favorite desert.

His eyes lit up when I mentioned the desert. He looks like a little kid jumping in rain puddles.

Edd: Did you?!

Kevin: Yes, now get your ass in gear and go freshen up a bit for dinner.

He took from my arms and I smacked his ass before he could leave into the bathroom. I waited only seven minutes for him till he came out wearing nothing but the shirt and his black socks. God I hope I won't have a boner for most of the night looking at him, especially like this! FUCK!

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Dinner was fucking awesome! He loved the food, granted he had a problem with the burnt aftertaste but he still loved it! We sat on the floor eating and talking about everything; as usual. He sat in my lap half way through and started feeding me like I was king! Over all I'm just excited that this went well and to finally see him having some fun and relaxing. He sipped his wine as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He's just to much for words to describe, even my previous statements of saying he was cute and adorable as fuck was just an understatement.

Kevin: Looks like somebody is ready for some desert.

Edd: I sure am, but only a little bit for tonight.

Kevin: Sure thing Edd.

I removed him from my lap and went into the kitchen and got the cake and two forks. I came back and sat down as he settled into my lap again. His small fragile body seemed to fit in with mine nicely, it's a nice feeling. I gave him a fork and we started digging into the cake. I took a strawberry and turned his head. He stared at me confused till he saw the fruit in my finger. He craned his neck and chomped down on the juicy red berry. He moaned and sucked on my fingers getting the rest of the fruit and it's dripping liquids. He eventually grabbed my hand and brought it down closer to his face. Eliminating the stretching of his neck he licked every inch of my hand getting the red berry juice that he so much favored.

Kevin: Edd...

Edd: Are you certain that you want to finish this desert now or...

He took the forks and sat them on the table. He climbed on top of me and opened the button up shirt he was wearing letting it drape on his arms. His fragile pale chest was to my viewing and so was his hard-on that twitched dripping with pre-cum. His eyes were glazed over in lust as he parted his lips to lick them. _DAMN!_

Edd:...do you want to continue from where we left off last month?

Kevin: What's gotten into you babe?

Edd: Only you.

...That was clever as fuck.

...3

* * *

**Hey hey hey! What's up my dollies I hope your loving this new story custom made for you considering I get more reviews when there's sex involved so as I said before in the previous chapter there'll be a lot more sex in this story and again some secrets and more more sex revealed. Have a good day my dollies and keep up to date with _Assassins Aftermath_.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3...3**_

* * *

Things had gotten more than hot and steamy with Edd and Kevin. They're currently on the living room floor making out while fondling one another. Kevin has a firm grip on Edd's dick as he pumed it furiously as he tongued the weak doctor. Edd was very tiny and had no strength to take over and give his boyfriend a good time. Kevin pulled away and stood on his knees as he put both their penises together and started pumping. Edd arched his back moaning loudly in sheer pleasure.

Edd: Kevin please...

Kevin: Please what Edd...w-what-...what do you want me to...do?

Edd pulled himself together and put both his hands over Kevin's and squeezed them. Kevin thought this was very sexy. 'I can't take it anymore...' Kevin thought as he stopped his hands. Edd looked up confused at his love fro stopping.

Edd: What's wrong?

Kevin: I can't take it anymore...

Edd: Can't take what?

Kevin looked at Edd who was breathing in shallow breaths with his hair pushed back showing his big, blue, lust covered eyes. How could he not devour a sight such as this? He looked over at the cake and it's pink and red frosting. He took two fingers and swiped it across the top of the cake. Edd watched him in awe and wonder of what he'll do. Kevin took his two frosty fingers and glided them across the glistened chest of the doctor below him.

Edd: What are you planning Kevin?

He didn't reply. His head was held down making it hard for Edd to see his face. However, he could see his mouth which held a wide toothy smirk. He felt the rumbles that Kevin let off from his chuckling.

Kevin: I thought that I could just devour you like this, turns out I can't.

This was new, for Edd (**_and me the author_**).

Kevin: I need to stop treating you like a damn sugary desert...

He said, slowly lifting his head to show his kitted brows over narrowed green eyes. 'His eyes are that of any animal with the drive and certainly the power to take down any prey...' Edd thought watching his boyfriend loom over him.

Kevin: From now untill morning you call me "_master_", anything undermining or above that meaning will suit as punishment.

Edd: Yes...master...

Kevin: Nice and also...I'll show you how to shoot a real pistol.

Edd: Now?!

Kevin nodded.

Kevin: Yes, but first a little hand-to-tongue coordination...

(**_What did he mean by this?! Seriously?! I'm the author and i was thinking of having him do something completely different._**) Edd was scared as to what his pistol shooting boyfriend was going to do to him but this didn't mean that he wanted him to stop.(Really, I'm not even in control of the story anymore, what the fuck am I for if I can't say shit?!)

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Nat was walking into his loft from a nice day at work, helping his friend while running an errand for him and now he can finally spend the rest of the evening with his lovely purple haired boyfriend.

Nat: Babe, I'm home...

-Nothing. What the hell! "He's usually home by now from work, what gives?!" Nat thought to himself as he began shedding his outer wear of his dark green autumn jacket. He walked over to the kitchen and sat a bag of almonds down on the counter as he started towards the cupboards. He took out a wine glass and went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the red wine that he and Dave opened last year for their anniversary.

Nat: I didn't get a text or anything from him so he must be in the middle of something important...

He poured the wine pausing in mid sentence as he thought of his boyfriends actions during his absents.

Nat:...probably having another business meeting with the guys or having a late lunch with his boss...again...

"...That **_bitch_**..."Nat had thought about the wrong thing at the wrong time and this wasn't good. Nat is a very jealous person and he would kill any man or woman for even thinking of intimate thoughts about his beloved. Nat held the glass to his lips shaking with every trembling nerve twitch the more he thought about Dave being with another man i public or private doing what he normally does to him behind closed doors.

Dave: There's no way in hell that'll I ever do what you think I'll do with any man but you.

Nat turned to see Dave in one of his old shirts that was too big for his thin frame. The man looked well kept but also very disheveled for someone that came home from work...or was hiding something from his boyfriend. Nat held a look of insecurity and curiousity as he eyed Dave.

Dave: Ugh, I know what your thinking, there is no man in this loft that I've hidden from you because you think that I'm cheating on you.

Nat: Prove it.

Dave: Certainly.

And without a hitch, Dave pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the ground showing his flawless peach coloured skin to the only man that has every seen it like this. He calmly sauntered over to his love and pushed him up against the counter as he started biting his neck as he undid his belt. Nat couldn't help the feeling and became aroused. The most he could do was hold back grunts but he knew that Dave was aware of his pressing erection.

Dave: Do you honestly think that I would be this forward and primal with anybody else but you? That includes that disgusting retch of a man that I work under...

Nat looked down at the stunning gem under him, could he really think that he could be this way with anybody else but him?! It took him years before he actually made friends ad even longer than that to come out of the closet. Was this a ploy?

Nat didn't think so either, he smoothed over his and turned the other way avoiding Dave's' gaze.

Nat: No, you wouldn't...

Dave: Exactly.

Nat: However can you tell me why you were dressed like that and why your home so early?

Dave: I wanted to do something nice for you and...

Dave stepped away from him ad looked down with his face slowly turning red. He grabbed the pen on the counter and gave it to Nat. As simple as he is, he only looked at it with question and took it from his hands.

Nat: _A pen_? A _pen_?

He looked back and forth from his mauve haired love ad the pen.

Nat: This is a **_pen_**...

Dave face palmed and gave an angry look scaring Nat. He turned around and grabbed his ass cheeks. He spread them and pushed himself up against Nat's pelvis. His erection was thankful for this, very thankful. Nat swore that he saw something but didn't know what.

Dave: Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once and if you don't understand after one demo than your sleeping on the couch tonight.

Nat: U-um ok...

Dave: _Sigh_, click the pen.

Nat hesitated but did as told. The net moment he felt vibrations rumbling his lower half and the sensation left his speechless. "What the hell...why is my-no way!" Nat thought as he finally realized that it wasn't him that the vibes were coming from but from the inside of Dave's arse! Did he really buy a toy(one that vibrates) and use this to temp his working restaurateur of a lover? Scandalous. He clicked it back off seeing that it was the pens doing. Believe it or Dave had been planning this for quite some time now. Dave shook with a whimper and turned slightly to look at Nat.

Nat: Was _this_...?

Dave: A way of thanking you for everything even if you cause me trouble? Yes.

Nat: I was going to say a way to distract me so a guy could leave out the house but you would've left after smacking me...however...

He turned him around and kissed him softly on the forehead.

Nat: This is something that was worth the worry, I'd never want anybody to see this delicate and lovely sight.

He slowly kissed him dipping him back while pressing the pen again. Holding the kiss, Dave moaned into Nat who only teased him now. Nat away knowing the effect he was giving his love.

Nat: Why don't we take this in the other room with...

He paused looking back grabbing the bottle of wine that he left on the counter ad turned back to a smirking Dave.

Dave: Sounds good, and I don't have work tomorrow so we can go as long as you want tonight and tomorrow.

Nat: Sounds good. Hold this for me will ya?

Dave did as asked with question and then was surprised when Nat lifted him off of his feet in his arms. The cold bottle felt good against his stomach but his face and chest were burning more than lava in a volcano.

Nat: I have something more beautiful and bendable to carry.

Dave: Just shut up and walk.

They walked off to the next room where they started their forbidden dance.

...3

* * *

**How do you guys like the little NatxDave action going on? It's a good thing they're in this lolz! Well my dollies sorry it took so long for the next chapter to update i had to clean my computer...again! :O I swear this thing decides to act stupid when I'm on a roll. But anyhoot, writhe in th KevEdd sexy moment that shall bee the opening for the next chapter! I know you are all wondering what the fuck he's thinking, trust me I do too, I wasn't told shit bout what he's going to do. Stay tuned for more dollies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4...3_**

Edd didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Five minutes into Kevin's little "tutoring" session and he was tied down on the bed with his legs spread open and his arms tied above his head. He was scared and thoroughly aroused. He was conflicted by this event Kevin sparked. He's doing almost exactly what Bro did to him when he was kidnapped, the only difference was that this was consensual and Kevin is a lot more gentle than Bro ever was. Kevin stared at Edd as his little arse twitched and quivered in pleasure and wanting.

Kevin: So very sexy...

Edd: Master, why is it that your doing this?

Kevin: Why? Because I'm in love with you!

Kevin moved from where he was standing in front of the dresser and went to grab something from his bag on the chair in the room. He rummaged through it till finding the thing he wanted to use. He turned to Edd with a cobalt metal butt plug that had a wire leading to control pad. Kevin turned it to Edd to show him that there were five levels to the contraption which started to scare him. "I feel like I'm staring right at Bro when he first did this to me...please stop..." Edd thought closing his eyes tightly and wishing Kevin would stop and go back to his usual self. You see the thing is(and I just realized this myself) Kevin isn't Kevin. When Kevin felt the urge to go far and beyond with Edd he is actually being possessed by Bro's spirit.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Deep in the underworld of Hell, on the Lust layer of it at least. Bro lies on a lush black satin bed with multiple Edds' holding on to his body. They all moaned and groaned for him wanting him in ways he couldn't think possible. He held on Edd in each arm; his left dressed as a exotic prince and the right was a cat hybrid.

Bro: All of you are mine forever more!

Edd's: Yes darling master...

Bro: Kitten...

The Cat-Edd ears perked listening to his beloveds voice. He stood on all fours staring at him with enthusiasm.

Cat Edd: Yes my master?!

He purrs sweetly.

Bro: Sit here.

He said tapping his fingers to his lips. Cat-Edd smiled deviously and moved over him. The exotic Edd moved over so Cat-Edd could be comfortable. Facing Bro he presented his hardened member and placed his hands behind him planting them on Bro's pectorals. Bro gazed at the penis before him knowing it wasn't like the real Edd's but would suffice for now. He licked the tip feeling the vibrations from the purring Edd and the sweet high pitched mewl escaping his lips. After a few minutes he then took it in his entire mouth and began his favorite past time. At first his head was moving but Cat-Edd stopped him and started bucking his hips. Bro was loving this and the other Edds' around him, however there was one that he kept his eyes locked on.

_Edd: You're a horrible man..._

He started intently with narrowed eyes at the original Edd that he assaulted, kidnapped, raped and did technological and surgical modifications on while he was still alive.

_Edd: All I wanted to do was help you and you nearly killed me several times...why __**Brighton?**_

He muffled through the blowjob he was giving to the male feline Edd on top of him. The feline didn't notice anything different and kept going.

_Edd: Is that what you wanted from me? Sex and the world beneath us like our personal bed? Is that all?!_

Bro squinted his eyes and pulled away from Cat-Edd just as he was ready to cum. The feline looked down at him with confusion as did the other Edd's surrounding him. They're figments of his deepest desire of the real legit Edd. Every thought and fantasy of the real Edd was lying in bed with him as he gazed down the real Edd, who was also nothing but a figment but still more realistic than the rest.

Bro: Lie down, NOW!

They loved the firm voice, they've seen him this many a times when the real Edd showed his face. They acted as nothing happened, as if they didn't see the real Edd standing at the end of the bed. The feline male did as told and laid on his back next to a school boy Edd and Bunny-Edd. They did their jobs and held his legs open for Bro to enter him. Then the goth and preppy Edds' pulled their dicks out for the feline to lick on as their master plowed him.

_Edd: You do this every time you summon me..._

Bro: I never summon you.

_Edd: You don't?_

And with a strong gust the original Edd became dust in the wind, but Bro knew that he hadn't left.

_Edd: Look around you __**Brighton**__..._

Edd's voice broke through the silence scaring the dead man. He looked behind him and saw Edd siting on the head board with his legs crossed and his hands folded loosely over his knee.

_Edd:...All these replicas of me is you summoning me every time your hormones heighten. You still want me under you even in death._

He shut his eyes seeing blurs of the last moments of life he had flash by him. Seeing the changing faces of his one love and countless others around him go by.

Bro: I gave my life away for my brother and for you, I apologized before the place exploded and to my brother, what more do you want from me?!

He opened his eyes to see he had faded again. Where would he be this time? He turned back to the feline to continue his business but was met with the original in place of the feline in the exotic outfit he put him in while he was alive. The jewelry was just as vibrant and glittering as when they graced him in life; the ruby's were redder, the sapphires were bluer and the gold chains were blindingly bright surrounding his untouched pale peach skin. The sheer fabric draped his legs and arms like velvet still complimenting him as before.

_Edd: You did, but not before taking my purity by force, right? Not before having the Kankers kidnap me and nearly kill two of my friends? Not before breaking into my flat and injuring me leg?! _

Bro: I wanted you! Don't you get how much you taunt me?!

Bro slammed his penis into Edd's tight arse. The original screamed out in pain as his arms flew to Bros's shoulders, digging his nails into him. Bro settled into the tightness of the man he loved as he felt the rage and lust build in him.

_Edd: I...__**ahhhh**__...did nothin-nothing but my j-job-__**ahhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhahhhhahhhhhh**__!_

Bro: And you spent every moment with my little brother, that idiot, the rest of those kids and the especially that over protective twin-pistol motor-head who you claim to be in love with!

_Edd: Then your meanings are d-d-d-different; you were jealous of the attention I got and the love that I shared-__**highhanded**__ with Kevin-_

Bro: The love that you should've been sharing with me.

_Edd: Love..._

Bro: I was given without permission...

Bro thrusted into the real Edd relentlessly hearing the screams mixed with pleasured moans as he rammed himself into the younger man under him. As they went at it, the rest of the Edds' dissapeared leaving only them on the black satin sheets. They changed positins several times excluding the conversation they were holding. Bro wasn't anywhere near his climax but the real Edd had came more than five times.

_Edd: Y-You know that...__**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**__...you hav-__**ahhhhhh**__ fuck! Just admit that...it was his f-fault!_

Bro: I-it was never my intentions to br-ughh...you into-mmmph this-_ahhhhh_!

_Edd: Accept w-w-what happened-__**ahhhhhh.**_

Bro: Never...

Bro continued his onslaught of thrust as he broke and sprained limbs on the real Edd. Edd cried as his bones were at the mercy of the ma plowing into him with power and gusto.

Meanwhile...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Edd cried as Kevin pinched his nipples and rammed his solid rob into him from behind while holding the doctor up while he stood on his knees. Edd's hands were tied behind him as Kevin did this. Edd was past the point of scared; he was petrified! Seeing the primal looks Kevin displayed and followed by the animal like growling and fever that he acted on while fucking him was none too pleasing to see or be apart of. Edd wanted to scream but sadly he was gagged with an empty round holder from Kevin's pistol. Drool was sloshing in the inside of the empty round as it also pooled and drained from the sides staining the corners of his mouth. It trickled down to his chin to his neck and pooled again at the junction of his collar bone before rolling down his chest creating a small thin waterfall.

Kevin: F-fuck...this is-_ahhhhhhahhhhhhhh_! Too good!

All Edd could do was muffle words into the empty round. He wanted this but not exactly...wait, fuck he didn't want this at all! This wasn't the sweet Kevin that would get rough with him untill they got in bed and then he was a giant teddy bear. Where is that guy?!

Kevin: S-so tight..._urghhhh_-I love you pr-princess-_aahhhhhhhh_!

"What? He never calls me that? I told him to not call me that because Bro called me 'his princess' and I didn't feel comfortable," he thought as his eyes screwed shut and his head fell back on Kevin's shoulder. His head swam as his body ached even with the constant movement of his boyfriend ramming him. His legs were dangling like noodles in front of them occasionally hitting the head board leaving bruises. "Kevin, please stop...your going to kill me!" He screamed mentally.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5...3_**

* * *

Rolf sat in his hammock with his mortar ad pistol mashing leaves and fruits as instructed by his Nana. Rolf had spent the day waiting for Ed to return with the others and help him train. Sadly the man got distracted and they ended up having sex in his office. It wasn't bad but he was determined to not strain Ed's body any further than he already did.

Last year after Ed came out of his coma, Rolf spent an equal amount of time at work or with Kevin, Nana and Ed. As his time at work and with Nana were business based, any time with Kevin or Ed was strictly therapeutic. As Kevin needed to be uplifted, Ed needed to be put down. Rolf had sex with Ed everyday, at least three times a day or four at the most, to supposedly inject medicine he made to help him heal from the inside out. His intentions were half in the right place; he purposely made the medicine to be injected through the anus so he had an excuse to fuck him senseless. Nice, very nice. Rolf mad it a third job for both Kevin and Ed to get well and back on their feet.

Rolf took his forearm and wiped away the sweat from from his forehead. He sighed not getting to train Ed as he so wanted and Nana called him afterwards for him to make some powders for a group of Muslim women that came in earlier that day. He really didn't want to work but what choice did he have?

Nana: Rolf!

Rolf: Yes Nana?!

Nana: Ed is at door! He came to see you darling!

Rolf felt his heart skip as the corners of his lips curled into a smile while jumping off the hammock and over to his bedroom door. He opened it and saw Ed holding a brown bag in one arm and his black bag in the other.

Ed: ROLF!

He jumped into his arms and kissed the shaman happily. Rolf returned the kiss holding his sweetheart with as much vigor as he came in with.

They pulled apart and stared at each other.

Rolf: What nice surprise, what are you doing here savory heart?

Ed: It's _sweetheart_ Rolf, I brought you lunch!

He handed the bag to him and Rolf gladly took it and opened it. He gazed inside to see that there was his favorites; blood sausages with egg whites on toast, bacon gravy, two oranges and a blend of apple, grape and cranberry juice! The shaman felt like crying when he saw this food in the bag. Ed knew Rolf too well so knowing what he liked to eat was a trivial fact among other things.

Ed: I can tell by the look on your face that you're in love.

Rolf looked up with a smirk and snaked his free arm around the carnies thick waist bringing him closer.

Rolf: I am in love, but not with food.

Ed blushed and shrunk into his hold while he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Ed: I also came to talk to you about something...

Looking back at his savory heart, Rolf heard the trouble in his voice. He sat the bag down on the table and walked Ed over to the plush window sill. Ed sat on his knees facing Rolf who sat with his legs crossed. Rolf looked at the depression on Ed's face; it was like a mask he put on that he'd ever taken off.

Rolf: What is wrong Ed?

Ed: It's Double Dee and Kevin, I think there's something off about Kevin and Double Dee looks drained.

Rolf: In what way dose smart-Ed look drained?

Ed: In every way. He looks paler than usual and he's starting to mess things up that me or Eddy normally mess up. Today, after we came back from London, he went straight home.

Rolf: Did he?

Ed: Yes! After every mission he goes to his office and writes the report, balances his checkbook and eats at the base, even with Kevin he still kept the routine alive just with Kevin added in it.

Rolf: Yes...Now what of Kevin?

Ed: One time when Double Dee was talking to me and Eddy, Kevin came by and started acting...not like himself.

Rolf was intrigued and thrown off by this information. Kevin acting off? That's something that's not usually done in the sharp shooters list of to-do's.

Rolf: Elaborate please.

Ed: Sure but please eat while I talk, I know you'r starving from...earlier...hehehe.

Rolf blushed at Ed mentioning their little activity, their own special training, earlier on that day. He smiled and did as asked by his dimwitted love. He grabbed the toast and juice and opened it as he motioned for Ed to continue.

Ed: As I was saying, he wasn't acting like himself. He usually comes by and gives him a peck on the cheek, a hug and just sits there and listens to us talk but he was...wild.

Rolf: Kevin?

Ed nodded in the direction of his boyfriend as he took the top of the thermos and poured him some juice.

Ed: That's what I thought. He started calling Double Dee his princess and making lewd comments about them two doing each other on every surface available to them...

Rolf: Wait, you said Kevin was calling him "princess"?

Ed nodded again and took out the bacon gravy. Rolf put down his food and rubbed his temples at the mention of this predicament. "This is what I've feared from that day..." he thought as he looked at Ed with narrowed deep purple eyes.

Rolf: We have a problem...

Ed: What?

Rolf: We need find them, now!

Rolf dropped everything and stood. Ed followed his motions with confusion as he watched him grab things from left to right. He put on his shirt and a leather jacket as he grabbed Ed and started for the door.

Ed: Rolf what the hell is wrong?

Rolf: As Rolf feared, something very bad might be happening to smart Ed-boy, and Kevin is cause of it all...

Ed: Ok then let's go.

They left, or at least tried to. Nana stopped them right at the door of his room. She yelled at Rolf about not getting the herbal medicine doe for the Muslim women and they were going to be back in and hour. She also got at Ed for distracting him with food and sex. How'd she know about the sex you ask? The woman found out how to use technology and hacked into te security cameras with Johnny's help so she can make sure that Rolf was ok. She's an old woman and can't leave the shop as she pleases and she worries about her little goat herder, she just didn't expect to see them "training" so hard.

Rolf: Ok, so we can't go anywhere, call big mouth sister and flower-loving Jimmy and tell them to get everybody else and to head over to Double Dee's house, now!

Ed: Right.

Ed did as instructed and called Sarah and everybody. Of course they were scared for Double Dee's life as they were a year ago but now their eve more scared for their lives as well.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Edd was passed out at this point, four straight hours of sex with Kevin. Kevin wore him out. Kevin was still going at it with as much vigor and vitality as his normal self would, all except, he wasn't his normal self. Bro's spirit has taken over Kevin's body with an intent to never let him or Edd go. Kevin's hips were bright red as was his face. His body shined from the mid day light peeking through the grey blinds, every fiber of his being was screaming to cum but the spirit holding him held it back. Kevin stopped thrusting and huffed air trying to catch his breath as he looked down at the passed out doctor beneath him.

Kevin: Looks like my fair damsel checked out...that's fine but I'd rather have him awake for the rest of the fun.

He said bringing his sleeping body up and turning his head over to his. He kissed the young mans cheek tenderly as he pulled the empty round from his mouth and pulling his arms to the front where they belonged. He put the man down on the bed and turned his legs over so he was on his back. Kevin stared at the doctor..."He's so delicate, fragile...but you just wanna break him knowing that he wants to be broken again-AHHHH!" Kevin's thoughts, or Bro's thoughts, were halted as Kevin started to bubble back to the surface. He grabbed his head in pulsating pain, how was he back? Kevin felt his eyes sting as the tears in his eyes welled, he reached down to the sleeping doctor only to have him wake up and start screaming and flailing his arms and legs. Edd was a glorified, terrified vengeful, disheveled mess right now. His body had been defiled once again but by the man he loved. Why?

Kevin: E-Edd...

Edd: SHUT UP! Get out right now!

Kevin: But Edd!

Edd: **_OUT_**!

Kevin didn't know how, why or what made Kevin do this to him. Kevin looked down at their joining bodies and pulled out. Edd held in a moan as he grabbed the sheets to cover himself. Kevin felt his heart shatter seeing the disgusted look and disapproval in Edd's eyes, this was his worst nightmare. Kevin felt like speaking out to try and explain himself but that wasn't going to happen, not ever. He stood putting on his pants on and grabbing his shirt. He turned to look back at Edd who had already put his hat on and hidden his eyes under it. He had his arms around his legs holding them close to his chest as he lightly sobbed. Kevin sighed and walked over to Edd, grabbing him and tearing the hat from his head as he plated a deep kiss on him. Edd struggled against him muffling words of anger to him while pounding his shoulders, gripping his shirt, pushing him away and scratching his face. When he pulled away, Kevin was granted a hard smack to his right cheek. He stood with his face turned. Wide eyes welled with tears as they fell staining his cheeks.

Edd: Don't you ever touch me again...

Kevin: I...I...I...I...

Edd: I told you to leave, so leave, before I call the cops...

He was too serious, something he found attractive but very scary if you pushed him far enough to it. Kevin closed his eyes and just walked out without another word. Once he heard the front door slam shut he felt his world crash. His body shook as he cried loudly, alone in his room. "How could he do something like this to me? I thought that he loved me?! He's just like Bro, I should've listened to Eddy when he said not to get caught up with him.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

**Hey guys! I didn't really edit the last two chapters like I do the rest but I wanted to get them in and have you guys read it considering you love it so much! Read on my dollies, Bro isn't finished causing chaos yet. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6...3**_

* * *

What happened? _WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED_?! How the hell did we end up in the bedroom and how did he get tied up like that?! There's no possible way that I did all that but I know he couldn't have wanted that done or did it himself. After everything that happened last year we talked about everything that Bro did to him. He said that everything and anything that was close to what he did that I would leave effective immediately. I had no problem with it considering that what he described was more than even I could handle. Fuck...After leaving Edd's house I went to my own house. My house was four miles from the city but only two and a half away from Edd's apartment building. I walked in and turned the lights o-

Kevin: What the fuck are you doing here Rolf?

This was a surprise. Rolf was sitting on the recliner sloshing white wine in his glass.

Kevin: Dude, how did you get in my house without a key? And why are you drinking _my_ expensive wine?!

Rolf: I should be asking what you did to Double Dee Ed-boy, _duck_.

Kevin: It's _dude_.

Again, he still never gets that right. Who am I kidding, I don't know what happened between us. I wasn't myself, I had no control over my hormones or my body, it wasn't me!

Kevin: I don't know what happened! One minute I'm having a good time with him and we started getting touchy and then we were in bed and he's telling me to leave!

Rolf: So you raped Edd?

Kevin: NO! I could never do such a thing to him, I love him too much for it to go that far!

Rolf: Than what did you to Edd?

Kevin: For the last time I didn't do anything!

Rolf: Rolf knows.

He sipped his wine as I stared at him raging; internally and externally.

Kevin: Than why the hell did you keep asking those questions like I'm the suspect?!

Rolf: Because in way, you still are.

I don't get it.

Kevin: I don't get it.

Rolf: Come with Rolf.

He said firmly as he set the glass down on the table and walked towards my basement.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Edd sat in his room silent still holding himself. He undid the ties on his wrists and put his robe on shortly after Kevin's departure. His body was spent. His lower back and legs ached, his joints were inflamed and his throat was dry. He felt across his face around his mouth where Kevin gagged him feeling the impressions of the empty round and his tie on the corners or his mouth. He trailed his hand down his face to his neck and pressed on sore spots where he was bitten and down further on his body where slight scaring around his nipples and navel. Kevin really did a number on him. "We were having such a pleasant time and he ruined it...what had gotten into him to make him act so ruthless and rouge?" Edd thought as he lifted the sheets to inspect the rest of his body.

Edd: Bruises...as expected...

He said touching his thighs. His heart sank knowing the man he loved turned so quickly. Edd had to go and talk to somebody, but who? Neither Eddy nor Ed were a smart choice; Ed would tell Rolf and Eddy would try to kill Kevin. Sarah or Jimmy would be a good choice but again the chances of them going to Ed and then Ed telling Rolf was again, a problem. Nazz would also be the same thing but instead he could see her going straight to Kevin and killing the man on spot. His parents know about his relationship with Kevin but telling them this would set them over the edge and Kevin's parents would just be all over him for doing something like this. His eyes scanned the room and moments later landed on the switch near the bathroom door. He forgot about his lab and the one little guy that nobody knew about. He climbed out of bed hobbling slowly over to the door. Once there he leaned against the wall for support as he flipped the switch down. The walls shifted and fell into themselves creating more space, hiding the bed and other furniture and showing glass science instruments against white walls and black table tops. When things stopped shifting, he carefully and slowly moved through the spacious room looking for his friend.

Edd: Jim? Son, where are you?

Not long after calling for him, he heard shattering glass and a nervous whine as a little boy, almost seven, came from behind a table wearing a big white lab coat over a green wool sweater and sienna brown shorts. His big green eyes looked up at his father as his green hair shifted on his head.

Jim: Sorry daddy….I heard you call me and I wasn't watching my step….

Edd smiled at his son. Edd had Jim when he was an actual plant grown in soil and a flower pot. Jim still has a scar under his right eye where Ed bit him years ago. Of course it was an easy fist with a little Band-Aid but Ed felt protective over Jim and wanted more from him other than a plant. He later made modifications to his cells and after five years made Jim into a real boy! Very few people know about the little tyke; Eddy, Ed, Edds' parents and the gardening store that he bought him at. It was like the Pinocchio story turned modern and scientific.

Jim trotted over to his father's side and helped him over to a nearby chair. As he sat down, Jim looked at him curiously.

Jim: Daddy, what's wrong with you? You look really pale and worn out.

Edd heard the words from his son but barely registered them as he was fixated thoughts of Kevin. Jim saw something troubling his father and he wanted to make him feel better. He dashed over ad grabbed a remote that had frayed wires and loose screws hanging from it. He hurried back over and sat it in his father's lap. Edd looked down at it and looked it over. He knew what was wrong, how to fix it and what to use to fix it, however he was stuck thinking over the man that wronged him. Jim puffed out his lips and furrowed his brows at his unresponsive parental figure. He pulled the lab coat from over his head and threw it to the ground as he scurried out of the lab and the living room towards the phone.

He climbed on the couch grabbing the phone and dialing the first umber he thought of.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

Eddy: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Who the hell is this calling me at this time of night?! I was in Shang Hi with a sexy chick who was in the middle of giving me head and the phone rings! I look at the caller ID and see Double Dees' number and the first thing I think is that he wants advice on being sexy. Weeks after Kevin and Double Dee finally had sex, he came to me at my office on the north side of Cali and asked me directly what girls did or what I did to get people in bed. If this is him then I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!

Eddy: Hello?

I say sleepy and angrily.

Jim: UNCLE EDDY!

Eddy: Jim?!

Jim: Uncle Eddy you need to get here quickly somethings wrong with daddy!

Eddy: I-I'm on my way.

I hung up my phone and started putting on some casual clothes. I haven't heard from the kid in two years! Double Dee has him locked in that lab, supposedly keeping him safe when he knows that it'll deprive the kid of other human contact or plant contact…..considering he's part cactus that Ed took a chunk out of. I'm already out of the house and fumbling with the keys to my car. Something must be really wrong if Jim called me, regardless of the time. What's wrong with Double Dee? What did Kevin do? Is either one of them hurt? Halfway to his apartment I stop at a red light and pull out my cell phone. I call Double Dees' apartment again and on the first ring Jim picks up.

Jim: Where are you?!

Eddy: I'm halfway there kid. How is he?

Jim: He's still sitting in the lab but he keeps mumbling under his breath things bout daddy!

Eddy: Daddy? Oh, he told you about Kevin?

Jim: Yea, I haven't met him yet but daddy said he was nice.

Eddy: "Said"?

Jim: Yea, but now he's saying that he's a neanderthal of a man and cares for nothing more than sex….I think they go into a fight…..Uncle Eddy?

What? The only thing I could see was red after hearing Jim say they got into a fight. Whe the light turned green I blazed through traffic getting to apartment complex in under ten minutes. I ran straight to his room bypassing, and nearly toppling over, several people in the process. I bang on his door and Jim answers it after a minute.

Jim: Uncle Eddy!

He hugged my leg, man this kid is still short. I hug him back stepping in and closing the door behind us. I look around the place seeing that everything is as it should be but there's no Double Dee. Jim did say that he was in the lab but I don't see one.

Eddy: Jim, where's the lab kid?

Jim: Follow me!

He ran over to the bedroom and I followed him. The door was already open peering in from the side I could see all white. Walking in I saw that the room had transformed into the lab Double Dee always wanted since we were kids. I found Double Dee on the ground with something in his hands and specks of blood dotting the floor. I drop by his side and grab his shoulders as I look at his drenched hopeless face. What the hell, this isn't Double Dee, who the fuck is this. They hysterically crying man before was physically Double Dee but mentally and emotionally was he far from. I shake him getting him to look at me in the eyes. I can't stand this sight at all.

Eddy: Double Dee! Snap the fuck out of it! Where's Kevin?!

That got him. When I said the man's name he looked at me blankly and he tried to stab me with the tool he was using. I grabbed his wrist and held it firmly as he tried to drive it through me. He was struggling to stab me as he got on top of me. Jim was standing there watching this go down.

Eddy: Jim get the fuck out now!

Jim nodded looking at the mess of his father before him as he turned and ran out of the lab. I used my strength and flipped us over. Edd was flailing thrashing parts of his body that I wasn't able to hold down. For a small guy he really can move quickly. I took the tool from his hand throwing it aside as I threw my arms around him in an embrace….my friend…

Eddy: Please chill out Double Dee! It's me Eddy, your best friend!

He started to calm down but by very little. I t took over ten minutes for him to calm down fully and we sat there on the floor like that.

Edd: Eddy…?

Eddy: Yeah?

Edd: You're hurting me, please remove yourself…

I laughed a little and rolled off of him and off to the side. We sat on the floor and I turned my head over to him and looked at the side of his face.

Edd: I'm sort of glad Jim called you.

Eddy: Why, you didn't want to?

Edd: That and I didn't know how to tell you…

Eddy: Tell me what?

Next thing I know Double Dee is sitting up and removing his robe. I sit up as well and look at the side of his face. What's wrong?

Edd: Look at me closely Eddy…

I did as told and stared intently at his pale body. I saw the bruises on his torso and the light bite marks lining his side. I looked back up at his face and I'm just now noticing the impression of something in the corner of his mouth; he was gagged.

Edd: Can you believe that Kevin did this?

Eddy: There's no way the guy is in love with you!

He really couldn't have done all of this to him in such a way. Kevin is in mad love with Double Dee! He worships the very ground he disinfects and cleans three times a day, the same guy who brought a cactus to life who is now my nephew and possibly crying in the living room wondering what happened to his father!

Eddy: You can't be serious about this man…

Edd: I wish I weren't Eddy. But you know that he's the only one to get this close to me and to do this much harm.

Eddy: Yeah, but not to you though which is what I'm not getting here-

Edd: WELL HE DID DAMMIT!

He screamed at me as he looked at me with daggers in his narrowed blue eyes. The serious tone in his voice and gaze made my body freeze. I would've never thought that I would see the day that Eddward Vincent would kill with a stare.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

**Hello everybody! Sorry for not updating like I used to been too busy doing homework and making comics. I did small paragraphs for both the stories and have gotten pretty far with em so I'll try n do like a weekly update every Thursday and Friday for both stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7...3_**

* * *

Kevin: What the hell Rolf?!

Rolf had me strapped to a table in my basement with my shirt cut open and pigs' blood painted on my torso in the shape of an X. He stood in the shadows with his hat and cloak on as he stared at me with his one good eye. He had his staff with him and he held his ghost-like chicken in the opposite arm.

Rolf: You have something trapped inside you that wants to be let out, strongly.

Kevin: I don't even want to know if you're thinking sexually or not.

Rolf: Rolf isn't. Rolf was unaware of problem befalling smart Ed-boy till my Ed-boy said something.

Kevin: Well could you tell me what he said 'cause I'm clueless as to why you guys are treating me this way.

Rolf: Fine.

Rolf walked out of the shadows and stood at the side of the table. I looked at him and watched as he sat his ghost chicken on my forehead. The misty bird looked down at me cocking its head from side to side as it clucked.

Rolf: Ruben….cluck.

The bird craned its' neck as it twisted around like and owls' neck. Its' body spread over my face as its' eyes glowed bright yellow.

Kevin: Rolf, what the hell did you tell it to do?!

Rolf: Silence, let him do as I instructed him….

His sentence trailed on as the misty body enveloped my entire body. The hairs on my body stood on end as Rolf watched his dead farm pet work its' magic.

Rolf: Open mouth Kevin.

Kevin: What the fuck for?!

Rolf: Would you rather Ruben go through hole in penis? Hole is small and having him go through that would make pain unbearable, even for you.

What?! Why would that be the only other way for Ruben to get inside me?! There are thousands of pores on the human skin not to mention the other parts that're on my face! My ass he can forget about. Reluctantly I opened my wide enough, looking like an idiot. Ruben cocked his head again before letting out a distorted ghostly cluck his vapor form entered my body. I didn't feel anything different physical wise nor metal or emotional. Rolf took something from his pocket and bit it. Tendrils of blood poured from the corners of his mouth. Rolf took the item and shoved the bloody part in my navel.

Kevin: What the bloody hell-!

My body…what the hell! My body felt pained all over. My mind was washed over with thoughts of Edd and seas full of blood. Half of the images that flashed by weren't even my own, whose thoughts are these!?

Rolf: Let the call be heard to he who resides in Kevin's' body, for you are not wanted there and I am here to help your spirit return from once it came….

Rolf held his hand over the object in my navel and pressed it down further. My body arched off of the table and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. What the hell is happening?! I keep seeing mounds of corpses and blood and they suddenly go to Edd looking devilishly cute and enticing to where I want to break him into pieces! My muscles are contorting involuntarily making me go insane! A grey mist shoots out form my navel and starts to form. Even though my eyes were rolled into the back of my head I willed myself to make one of them look at my surroundings. The grey mist shifted and shaped itself into what seemed to be a person…who was this and why the fuck are they using my body to rape my boyfriend?!

Mist: Nice seeing your dumbass again motor head…

…That fucking voice. The mist to complete form and it was the only person that could have those sick, sadistic thoughts of my boyfriend. His body formed in the same clothes that he wore last I seen him; a white T-shirt under a red flannel shirt, grey stone washed jeans and his black cap. He still had that ugly smirk when he looked at Edd or any other good looking guy.

Kevin: What the hell are you doing in my body, you're supposed to be in hell!

Bro: And I am, mostly.

Rolf: Difficult process for older Ed-boy, he admitted false acts and asked for forgiveness.

Bro: The foreigner's right.

Rolf: Refrain from calling Rolf that or Rolf will banish you to the next layer of underworld which is worse than others…

Bro smiled and made a motion of zipping his lips together. Rolf looked over at me and undid my binds.

Bro: I guess we're both here because of something right?

Rolf: You took over Kevin's body and raped smart Ed-boy several hours ago…

Bro: Really now?! That's funny-

Kevin: There's nothing funny about you taking over my body and raping my boyfriend!

Bro: Well…it's a little funny to me. But it's odd though, I was on the Lust layer of the underworld as cyclops here said with a mound of beautiful Edd's in different clothes from different nations. It was so sweet, all of 'em were like little pale, dorky angels sent just for me…

Listening to him talk like this is sickening, really, do I have to hear about a dead guy living inside of me having sex with multiple copies of MY BOYFRIEND!? After his sentence trailed on his face went from ecstasy to fear. His eyes closed as he started talking again.

Bro: The real Edd showed himself and started talking to me as if I were still doing wrong…I didn't get it, the next thing I know he's under me like before and we went at it tirelessly. I gagged him and bound him as I kept going until I felt my body go numb….

I can't believe this. He bound and gagged Edd just as I did. He was controlling me from the grave.

Rolf: Knows why you two were joined like this and why you had control over body.

Kevin: Than explain it because it's bullshit that I have him in my body.

Rolf: Remember before big explosion, Bro asked for forgiveness from smart Ed-boy, younger brother, his parents and you.

Kevin: Yea Edd told me about that.

Rolf: Of course Smart and greedy Ed-boys' forgave Bro, more likely parents did too, however…

Rolf looked at me with his hand on his chin.

Rolf: You never forgave him, did you Kevin?

Kevin: Phhhhttt, no. Why should I? He assaulted and kidnapped my boyfriend along with several kids from a high school and he raped one of 'em, also let's not forget about the breaking and entering in our base and his flat….Am I leaving anything out?

Bro: No you pretty much got everything.

Rolf: And that's point there, you not forgiving him left deep impression for same desires to root in you both: sex and love with Edd.

What? Well I can't say that I didn't know that about him because technically he was Edd's first but that was by force and it's called as I said; rape!

Rolf: Ed told me that you were acting strange.

Kevin: I've felt fine except for the sword through the heart thing.

Bro: Hehehe hehehe…..

Cackling bastard.

Rolf: I can say thing, until I can figure out how to remove him from body, you two are stuck like this for while.

Kevin: Wait you mean there's nothing you can do about this?!

Rolf: "For while," just until I can find some things to get rid of him.

Bro: Which will be hard.

Rolf:…Yes, Nana should still have book on what to do. In mean time call other two Ed's and get help to make up with your Ed.

Kevin: Great-is that a chickens head in my belly button?

Rolf: Yes, what wrong?

The "wrong" is that there's a chicken head in my navel in a pool of blood, fresh blood. I snatch the thing out ad sit it on the table. Rolf hands me a cloths and I wipe the remaining blood in my stomach out.

Bro: So, Rolf…

Rolf: What?

Bro: Since I'm a ghost manifesting in biker boy's body, can I touch physical items like his hat?

Rolf: Don't know, intangible beings such as yourself normally can't but if drive for desire ca make you this visible than I can't put it past you to do so.

Bro smiled eagerly with a sly look on his face as his eyes rolled over to me. Knowing him, me and everybody else will pay for him being here, but I'll be to blame for not forgiving him. The one thing I'm worried about is Edd. He got the pointed end of this where he got hurt again by this bastard but under my gentle hand and care. I don't want him to be afraid of me but I don't want to force myself on him like this. I guess the best thing to do would be to take work in from here at home. I don't want Edd to fall harder than before, he is already far away from me now, I don't want his light years further.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

Sorry for the long wait again! I can't really keep it every or every other friday and thursday but I can probably make it every ten days. That should work, hopefully. But how do you guys like this new chapter? You know how and why Kevin acted such a way, hopefully Rolf and Ed can help Kevin fix this. Just watch out to you dollies and Edd for the next chapter, stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8...3_**

* * *

Everything was getting out of hand. After talking to Double Dee I stayed the night looking after him and Jim while also calling Ed and telling our bosses that he won't be in because of long suppressed trauma. Sadly his parents were informed so they questioned me but I didn't want to say anything since they might freak out. They took that and told me to let him come in when he felt good. I still don't believe that Kevin could do this after trying so hard to get him.

_Ed: How's he doing now?!_

Eddy: As I told you five minutes ago; still sleeping!

_Ed: I'm sorry Eddy, I'm just worried about him…_

Eddy: Do you think that Kevin could do that?

_Ed: No. But…_

He trailed on with his words leaving me questioning his knowledge. He knows something I don't.

Eddy: Spill it Ed, you know something.

_Ed: Sigh, yea, I do._

Jim came in the kitchen and gave me the glass of water that I had left for Double Dee a while ago for him to drink; he didn't drink it immediately after I got it the first time. The glass was empty now showing that he woke up and drank the contents. I took the glass and filled it again with more cold water from the sink and gave it to Jim to have him sit it on the night stand in the bedroom.

_Ed: Rolf thinks he knows why Kevin acted like a monster and did that to Double Dee…_

Eddy: Well don't not say anything!

_Ed: Rolf says that Kevin never forgave Bro before his death._

Eddy: Yes because of two reasons; he was on the brink of death and he was unconscious.

_Ed: But even after he woke up and he started feeling better, he still never forgave him._

Eddy: And it's understandable why he wouldn't.

_Ed: But still, he never forgave him and somehow that was a means for him to be a restless soul._

Eddy: That kinda makes sense…..

Jim came back in the room and sat at the counter.

Eddy: What 'cha need kid?

Jim: I'm hungry….

Eddy: Alright, hold on for a second.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it getting things to make for Jim while still talking to Ed. I grabbed the bread, peanut butter and jelly and sat it in front of the kid. I saw him smile like a goof seeing that I was making his favorite.

Eddy: So can Rolf reverse this?

_Ed: He's at Kevin's place talking with him but he said he'll look it up later in the morning._

I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and sat in front of the kid. He had already opened both jars and the bread. I took the bread and sat it on the plate….also forgetting the knife. Great.

Eddy: Well look, I'll call you in the morning I'm gonna make Jim something to eat and put the both of us to bed.

_Ed: Ok, bye Eddy!_

Eddy: Bye.

I hung up my cell and put it in my pocket. And as if on cue, Double Dee came in. He looked groggy and still I pretty bad shape. Double Dee stood behind his son and patted his head getting his attention. Jim turned around in his chair smiled at the sight of his father.

Jim: Hi daddy!

Edd: Hello Jim. Thanks again for calling your uncle.

Eddy: Yup, you did a smart thing kid. And, here's your PB&amp;J.

Jim: Thanks Uncle Eddy!

The stated scarfing the thing down like no tomorrow. He eats just like Ed when he's hungry for food; he sucks everything up! Not eve ten seconds later he clears the plate and asks for a glass of milk. I get it for him as Double Dee pets his hair.

Eddy: Feeling any better

Edd: A little bit, thanks for asking.

Eddy: Not a problem.

I set the milk down for Jim and we watch him down the entire glass and then rub his eyes and yawn. I can tell somebody is ready for bed.

Edd: I guess it's your bedtime Jim.

Jim: But I wanna stay up with Uncle Eddy!

Eddy: We can do that tomorrow after I come here from work kid, you need to sleep.

Jim: Oh fine!

Jim hopped from his chair and went into the bedroom to go sleep. And like his father he took all the sheets and put them in a pile in the corner as he put green fleece sheet set on the bed and went to sleep. Edd and I watched him ten minutes later into his sleep. Seeing a kid like him sleep so peacefully calms you down even from the problem we're facing now. I closed the door quietly and went over to the couch were Double Dee was and sat next to him. He had his knees held up to his chest as his small bare feet sat on the white couch.

Eddy: I'll stay here for tonight and tomorrow and check up on ya from time to time.

Edd: Ok thank you.

Eddy: Don't mention it.

Edd seems to shell shocked from his encounter with Kevin/ my brother. KNOCK! KNOCK! Who could that be?

I told him to sit down but to have his gun on hand, which he had stashed in the drawer of the table next to the couch. I pulled mine out as well and went to the door silently as I peeked through the peep hole. Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz?

I let my guard down as did Double Dee seeing that I'm more confused than scared. I opened the dor and they bypassed me and went straight to coddling Double Dee! They were crying and sobbing like big babies as they hugged him. Closing the door I asked.

Eddy: What the fuck?

Edd: Language Eddy.

Eddy: Sorry.

They were sobbing still like five minutes later and woke Jim up too. The kid came in to see his father being cried over and hugged by two gymnasts and an Asian enthusiast with his uncle staring at the entire thing while he smoked. I put the kid back in bed and came in to everybody acting normal, for a change.

Edd: May I ask what you all are doing here?

Sarah: Ed told us that something bad happened to you!

Jimmy: So we came all the way here!

Nazz: We would've been here sooner if Johnny hadn't messed up out conjoined mission out of town.

Edd: What did Ed say exactly?

Sarah: He just told us that something bad happened to you and to get to your place as fast as possible.

Double Dee was still confused but Ed had given me more information than the others. So they don't know yet.

Nazz: Bottom line is, we're glad that you're ok and that nothing bad has happened to you dude.

Jimmy: Hey, where's Kevin?

At that moment, Double Dee let his face drain out of all life and his head sink down to the floor. They saw that something was wrong and they wanted to know, so they looked at me.

Eddy: I might as well make some drinks and Double Dee?

He shifted his head towards my direction but never looked up.

Eddy: You need some rest, go to bed…..

Edd:…Yeah, sure…..

He stood up somberly and walked into the bedroom like a zombie an fell asleep with his son. He needs that kid right now. I looked back at everybody and motioned for them to follow me. I made drinks and told them about what happened to Edd and why Kevin wasn't here. I watched the sun peek from behind the skyline starting a new but sad day. The guys sat at the counter I awe at the sad tale that had taken place in this apartment hours ago. Nazz had her head down staring at her tea, Jimmy held himself leaning against the refrigerator next to me and Sarah cried silently.

Nazz: I…don't believe this…

Eddy: I agree with ya but it happened.

Jimmy: Why would his spirit possess him to do such things?

Eddy: Because it's my brother.

I had a feeling Sarah was going to snap, and she did. Her hands slammed down on the counter making the cups clang and make noise against the marble counter. She stared up at me with red eyes and stained cheeks.

Sarah: Why the hell aren't you as angry and as upset as we are?!

She asked quietly but still full of anger. Seriously, I more than upset about this than they are. My brother who committed suicide has come back from the dead and has raped my best friend again! I thought that we had gotten over this whole thing a year ago?!I don't wanna snap, nor do I wanna feel angry and yell in another person's apartment while they're sleeping along with their kid. So, as calmly as I could I spoke.

Eddy: I am, but seeing as this is my best friend, my deceased brother and my new friend, fueling this with rage and anger is what got us here in the first place. I'm remaining calm and collective not only for my sake but for Double Dee and Jim as well.

Jimmy: Sarah…

Sarah looked at her friend and saw the answer in his eyes that I was right, for once. We can't come at this from the usual Kevin way, that's how this whole thing started! Anger, rage, boiling and festering inside of him and my brother is what bonded them along with the love and passion they both shared for Double Dee. Sarah sat back down as Nazz took a caring hand and touched her shoulder.

Eddy: Rolf said that he was looking for a way to separate them and to send my brother on to a better path in the afterlife.

Jimmy: Did he say how long it would be?

Eddy: That's the thing; he doesn't know.

Nazz: So like, Kevin could be stuck like this forever?

Eddy: It's a possibility,

Sarah: So what does that mean for Kevin?

Eddy: That he has to live with the dick head like I used to until Rolf can find something to fix it.

The room held silence as the city woke to the early birds singing. More cars sped down the street and people started leaving their houses for work. Speaking of which.

Eddy: We should all get to work now.

Sarah: What?! Wh-what about Edd? What if Kevin comes back in here and Bro tries to rape him again?!

Eddy: Won't happen.

Jimmy: How can you be so sure?

I'm sure, by several ways.

Eddy: Nazz, call Johnny and tell him to tap in to the camera systems here in the apartment building and to have somebody keep watch over this room.

Nazz: Oh sure.

Eddy: Jimmy, call somebody from the office and tell them to send over two pin point lasers and a remote to control them.

Jimmy: Right!

Eddy: And Sarah…

She looked at me wiping away the tears she shed for Double Dee's sake.

Eddy: Do whatever it is to help Ed ad Rolf, whatever they need you to get drop everything and get it for them.

She nodded as a response. I walked out of the kitchen and cracked the door to spy in on Double Dee and Jim. They were sound asleep; Jim all sprawled out and Edd curled up around his son like an extra blanket. Jim was that security blanket that can keep him afloat. I closed the door and went back in the kitchen to see that nobody moved.

Eddy: I'll stay here for a while and cook them something before they wake up.

Nazz: Sure-oh! Here

Nazz pulled something out of her kimono sleeve and sat it in my hands. It was a small fox idol with a red scarf and a cherry blossom on its ear. The little thing was adorable to look at and the detail in it was so intricate that it looked like a maze.

Nazz: Keep this in the house near the front door. It has a small camera in it but can do very little but hopefully it helps some.

Eddy: Uh, sure thing, thanks.

Jimmy and Sarah walked into the living room to put their shoes on and as they did Nazz jumped me with a bear like hug I had grown a little height over the years so I'm just a bit taller than her, without her fuck me high heels on. My body was pressed up against the edge of the counter in front of the sink where I place my hands from her impact.

Nazz: Keep them safe…please…

Her voice was shaking slightly and her grip grew tighter. She's just as scared as Double Dee and myself. She's too worried and nothing can ease her mind unless something is done. I put my arms around her and hold her. She started to sob at the situation and that made me hold her tighter. I pushed her off and looked at her face; black mascara and eyeliner running down her face and her bottom lip quivering. I grabbed a paper towel from the counter and wiped the running make-up from her flushed skin. Deeming her clean I smiled and told her just to do what I asked her than just stay on work mode till more information came my way. She nodded and I showed her and the other two the way out. I'm not sure how this whole thing will get any better if Rolf doesn't find any more info…and quick. Bro is relentless but added with Kevin only makes a year's nightmare into reality.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Last night was the fucking best. Dave was like a tamed animal who wanted to do all kinds of kinky shit. We took small breaks in between rounds and he always suggested new things for us to try out. We did bondage, toys, but my favorite was the cosplay! He dressed like nerdy school boy, Haru from Free and a purple haired Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler! That was my favorite out of all just hearing command me like that turned me on so fucking much! Why do I sound like a girl right now? Anyways, lying in bed right now was well needed for us both. We both know that we went a little crazy and over did it but it was well worth it. It was just like the first time; he was very shy but eager too, he was submissive most of the time but only took charge when he felt the need to which was rare. Right now he's sleeping on my chest all tuckered out.

I shift my body trying not to wake him and set him down on his stomach where I was lying. I put my sweats on and walk to the kitchen to make breakfast….at 10 A.M. I had things cooking for a good while and then the light above stove flashes telling me somebody is at the door. I move things aside so they won't burn and got to the door. Looking out the window, with my gun, and saw Kevin. Opening the door I let him in.

Nat: Dude what's up!

Kevin: You seem oddly chipper today…..it's creepy.

Nat: Sex does that to ya bro, you should know with the vixen you got.

Kevin: That's what I came here to talk to you about…

The way he sounded meat something went wrong and that it had to do with sex since we're on that subject. He walked in and went straight for the kitchen. I followed behind him and saw him eating the food I made for me and Dave.

Nat: Sure, help ya self.

He looked at me with a mouth full of food and swallowed.

Kevin: Sorry dude, I'm a little upset over some stuff.

Nat: And since you said you sound like that and it was after I mentioned sex you need to tell me what happened.

I grabbed a seat and listened to everything he said. He started off with how he wanted everything to go that I knew of; the food that he somewhat burnt, the desert that found and dropped off for him and the end of the night sex that they had. Apparently that's where everything went wrong. He said at some point he lost control and didn't know what happened. All he remember was kissing Edd and then they ended up in the bed room where he was still fucking him and had him tied and gagged. The kid looked bad like a rapist got to him and in a way that's what happened. According to his friend, that foreign guy, he said since Kevin never accepted Bros' apology so he has….

Nat: A ghost living inside of you?

Kevin: You don't believe me do you?

Nat: Tell Bro to drag my boyfriend in here by his left leg.

Kevin: You heard him Bro.

I saw and heard nothin-! Strike that! So I'm thinking that this was a hoax was wrong the request I made was fulfilled and Dave was dragged in he on his naked back by his left leg. Dave was looking around frantically and then looked at us. Kevin's face was flushed by his naked appearance and I was shocked at the fact that he was even dragged in here. Dave stood and reached for my throat but was stopped and thrown on the table. Kevin and I jumped at the sudden force of Dave being thrown.

Kevin: I said drag him in here not rape him like Edd!

Nat: Please stop him!

I reach for Dave only to have some invisible hand slap it away. It really hurt! Kevin grappled at something that was hovering above Dave and tried prying it off of him. Surly this is all some cruel magic trick that he knows how to do. But I was wrong. I started to see grey mist and there right in front of me formed a colour muted Bro trying to shove an orange up his ass!

Bro: This Kid looks loose and trained and he's too adorable not to fuck this late in the morning.

Kevin: Would you get the fuck off of my friend!

Dave: GET IT OFF ME!

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9...3**_

* * *

Rolf thinks today will be the most stressful day in life. Welcome readers! Now after many chapters from two stories, you get to hear Rolf speak! That's good, no? After leaving Kevin and ghost Bro in home, I went to my home where I ate dinner with boyfriend, Ed, and my Nana. I kind of went a bit far that night though. Ed was sleeping over tonight to help with ghost problems of Kevin. He fell asleep in window alcove snoring lightly and shirt lifted above nipples...I couldn't help myself and I fucked him in his sleep. He woke halfway through and didn't deny me. He was so smitten with the soft touches and held his voice back, granted Rolf not like but not only is Nana below us he also hates when he let's out moans. But I love it.

In morning Ed and I were in bathroom brushing teeth in mirror. I looked over at him smiling at his very sleepy appearance. He was disheveled and his eyes were closed as he slowly brushed his teeth. He started to drift asleep while brushing so I had to nudge him awake.

Rolf: It's not good to sleep standing Ed.

Ed: Hmph, no sex for a month.

A month?! I snap head over to him with shock. Why?! Rolf made one mistake and this was first time making said mistake.

Rolf: I said sorry, what more you want Rolf to do?

Ed: Not to do me in my sleep, I'm lucky I can feel my legs right now.

Rolf: Dammit, I didn't go hard enough.

Rolf got swift punch into gut. I deserved it. I laughed and moved behind Ed putting arms around his waist and continued brush teeth. He smiled wearily and set his head on mine. Such sweet mornings I have with him, but Kevin and Double Dee are spending first morning apart. We need to help them, and fast. Ed and I went to work and went separate ways for new but short missions. Rolf finished mission early and went to go check on Double Dee Ed-boy, well not check on but more to explain events. He was sleeping so Rolf apologised for disturbing him.

Edd: It's not a problem Rolf I spent most of the night up talking with Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz.

Rolf: So they did as Ed asked and came here?

Edd: Why yes they did, you mean that you told them to come here? I thought that Eddy was the one who contacted them?!

Rolf: No, Rolf did. Ed told me about how Kevin was acting strange.

Edd: What is strange about, it? He wanted only sex and that's what he got.

Rolf could see anger fuming in him. Never have I seen him like this, no wait I have, but only when it was hard explaining simple things to entire team of assassins. I came in and sat in kitchen with Edd as he stood in casual clothes making coffee for us both. He gave me coffee and after he got his I explained everything to him. Of course he said that most of things were scientifically impossible for it to happen but Rolf assured him that this was true.

Edd: Are...are you sure that this is all happening because of Bro?

Rolf: Very.

Edd: I just don't...

Rolf: Trust Rolf, Kevin is hard to understand and has very few interests i life which includes relationships. However, you and only you got through to him and he would never want a relationship that has lasted this long to bad...

Edd stared out window of kitchen with dulled look on face. He was convinced that Kevin had changed and now wanted nothing more than just sex. He sat the mug down and placed hand on chest.

Edd: I love him Rolf, I want to be with him forever...but not with Bro still around...and if what you're saying is true than I want to help.

Rolf: Good, but for safety reason you'll have to help from distance. Rolf does not want you to get hurt.

Edd: Understood. What would you like me to do?

Rolf: You might not like request Rolf has to ask.

Edd: I've been asked worse, have you forgotten the team I work with?

I shook head with chuckle as I remember times boyfriend and friends come back wearing, looking and smelling either wonderfully but mostly horrid because of strange request they took on. I look at Edd and see the soft smile on his face. He feels relief, Rolf can see that and it's nice to see from an optimistic person like him. I tell Edd of request and as I predict he flushes completely and gets a nosebleed. He tries to change mind but its too late for that. In reluctance he sighs and asked details of request. I won't say so you readers either have to guess or wait to find out what Rolf has planned.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Why in the world does he want me to do that?! I honestly still don't believe that Kevin is possessed by Bro's wondering spirit because he didn't forgive him before he died, that's ludicrous! I really don't think that it would even work. I'm glad that he still has research to do before I have to go through with that god awful pla of his. It sounds more like something that Johnny, Eddy or Ed would would come up with than anything.

Jim: Can I look daddy?!

Edd: Sure Jim.

Me and Jim went to the boardwalk for the day to relax and have some fun. We went on rides, got ice cream, played some games at booths ad took pictures. This was the first time that I took him outside in several years and it was nice having him out with me. Maybe Eddy was right about having him outside with children his age, he seemed to be getting along with them swimmingly minus the two imps that made fun of him for his hair colour. But other that that Jim and I are having a swell time together. I lift him up to the pier binoculars and put two quarters in and listen to the excitement in him as he looks at all the ships and whales on the water.

Jim: Hey daddy?

Edd: Yea son?

Jim: Are you and daddy having a fight?

I knew he was referring to Kevin. I have told him about Kevin but they've never met because I didn't want to spring a kid on him so soon, how cliche would that be to do that? I took Jim over to a bench and gave him his giant monkey that he gladly took and snuggled with.

Edd: Yes, we did. It was a small fight and I may have overreacted a little too much.

Jim: Ok, so why haven't you and daddy made up yet. You always said that even when you two fight you always make up before the end of the night.

Edd: Very true, however he has something with himself that he needs to take care of with himself.

Jim: Is he sick?

Edd: More like he's sick of something.

More like sick of someone. I picked my son up and sat him in my lap. I hugged him tightly as he snuggled into my jacket. I looked up to the sky seeing that it was going to rain...and I wanted to hear his voice again. We went home and spent the rest of the night eating junk food. While Jim sat in the living room eating his ice cream and watching movies I went to the lab and worked on projects that I haven't touched in years and I even called Kevin's house.

Kevin: Sorry, I'm not here at the moment but if your Edd than just know that I'll answer you first...Love you.

The line beeped and I wanted to say something but I didn't know what.

Edd: Greetings Kevin, I wanted to how you were doing and...to let you know that I miss you. I don't want you to call me back, Rolf told me what happened and although I think it's ridiculous I still want to help you because I love you...I called so I could hear your voice one more time...I'll let you get back to what you were doing so have a nice day.

I hung up hoping that this would ease him, knowing that I misunderstood things and that I missed him, a lot. But if this didn't ease him than it eased me. I wonder what he's doing now?

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

He called me? He called me?! I listened to the recorded voice message while Bro had me tied to a chair watching gay porn videos he found that had guys in there that resemble Edd. Sure I got a kick out of it and they were cute to watch as they got fucked but it wasn't me doing that to Edd, my Edd! I'm glad he called me and for him to say that he wanted to hear my voice and to help was just touched my heart.

Bro: How is your mind still on that call but your boner is practically tearing through your pants?

Kevin: Because, even though these videos are good and they guys getting fucked are just like Edd, I still know where my priorities stand and it's not with this.

Bro scoffed at how mushy I sounded but who gives a fuck about what he thinks?! I got a call from my love who wants to help get rid of this mother fucker and to see me again! Of course that second thing would have to wait because I want to know how Brow took me over the first time. Might as well ask him now.

Kevin: Hey, I got a question for you.

Bro: No, I will not suck you off, stroke your dick or change into Edd so you can screw me.

Kevin: one of that has ever crossed-wait, you can morph now?

Bro smiled and turned the tv off. He sat in front of me hovering in the air.

Bro: Yeah! Came as a surprise to me but while you were sleeping I took the liberty of going through your house and snooping through your stuff. By the way, you have a serious fetish for bondage.

The ever lasting fuck! This is why I don't want people coming over my house; they go through my things and then judge me about it. He chuckled and told me to sit back.

Bro: Before I show off my skills, what would you like to see Edd in?

What?

Kevin: What?

Bro: What have you always fantasied the dork in? Have you ever had any wet dreams about him in a servants uniform, leather, teacher, something?!

Is he really going to make me answer this? For years, I have had wet dreams about Edd in outfits, acting the part and catering to my every whim. Oh god, there was a possibility of millions of outfits that I imagined him in. But the one thing that I always loved to see him in that he was in before...

Kevin: My red button up shirt, gun holster and my red hat...

Bro: Really?

I closed my eyes scoffing. Is he really going to question my thoughts?

Kevin: Not everything has to be so exotic and complicated. Just seeing him in my clothes is enough to set me off.

I felt my face heat up and my features soften remembering the day that he came home from New York after getting out from the infirmary. He looked so good in red and he still does now. But the size of my shirt compared to his body made it all seem right, like I was protecting a diamond on display for all to see but none could have.

Voice: Kevin...

I open my eyes and sap my head up to see what I wanted; Edd. His pale flush skin under my red shirt with my waist holster wrapped snug around his small waist. and my hat sitting on his head. It seemed to be dipping a bit so I guess my head is bigger than his. His soft smile was too warming and serene for me to handle.

Edd: Have you missed me?

Kevin: I miss you when you walk out of the room.

Edd: Haha, that makes me happy.

He moved over towards me and sat on his knees in front of me. He folded his arms and sat his head on them. I know this is Bro, but he's got every detail down pat; his hair was just as soft, his skin was smooth, eyes big and blue and the gap toothed smile was just too cute to not forget about. However, he's still very close to my penis that is about two seconds from exploding. But just seeing his face made me forget about everything.

Edd: Have you been ok without me?

Kevin: It's a challenge but I'm getting through it.

Edd: Hmmm, nice to here. I want to be with you Kevin, always.

Kevin: And I want to be with you too Edd.

I leaned my head down pressing our foreheads together with a smile going from ear to ear on my face as I could feel the sting of tears threatening to come out. My heart, I could literally feel it pounding out of my chest, he just makes me so happy.

Kevin: I want to marry you.

* * *

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10...3**_

Jim: Daddy?

Edd: Ah yes Jim?

Jim: You're crying, what's wrong.

Eddy: Yea what's the matter Double Dee?

Am I crying? I touch my cheeks and feel the warm water that originated from my eyes staining my skin. I haven't the slightest idea why but I felt my heart flutter a bit but I didn't know why. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face. Coming back I sit back down with Eddy and Jim watching television. I still don't know why that happened. I just felt my heart sore and my mind fall into ease as I watched the most vulgar show that Eddy has gotten my son hooked on. I guess that call I made to Kevin eased me more than I thought because I feel as though the old Kevin is sitting with me right now.

Eddy and I were in the kitchen washing dishes talking. I told him that I left a message for Kevin saying how I had missed him and I wanted to help him figure everything out. Eddy questioned how I found this out but forgot that Ed was the first person to know because of Rolf. He thought my action was stupid, naturally and I admit that it was, however he thought that it helped me get out of a slump.

Eddy: Well, for one thing he probably has some control over my brother.

Edd: I highly doubt it.

Eddy: Te, Brighton can be somewhat aggressive and way too assertive but he means well.

Edd: Like the time he told us to look for "Spookyville" during Halloween when we were kids?

Eddy: He got me to believe that because of the shit ton bags of candy he came home with three years before, but we still had a fun night!

Edd: Now, was that before or after we got horridly pummeled by our friends because of Ed's excessive monster movie marathon?

Eddy: It was the time of the year for play and mischief you got excited too.

Edd: Only slightly because the month of October is a month that has lots of fun facts.

Eddy: Alright, just don't make me relive it.

We kept talking as we finished washing the dishes and made desert for the three of us to enjoy. The whole time I was thinking about Kevin and what it would be like if he were here with us. More than likely he was going to rag on Eddy while playing with Jim and then sneaking kisses from me when neither weren't looking in our direction. I still miss him a lot and I can't get the thought of him out of my head.

Eddy: Ok, answer me this; if Jim is a cactus turned human-

Edd: 15% cactus.

Eddy:...Whatever. Is he's part cactus than why the hell is he allergic to walnuts?!

Edd: I used a patients DNA from my hospital and spliced it with him while he was a cactus.

Eddy: But that was over how many years ago that you did this, we were still pre-teens at that time!

Edd: Correct.

Eddy: And a follow up question; why does he keep saying he's seven?

Edd: Because that's the age that the little boy's DNA was when he came in for surgery. But Jim ages slowly and-

CRASH! BANG! SLAM! What the heck was that?! Me and Eddy look at one another wondering if Jim had just broken something but I doubt that because the television is on and he never moves when he watches it. Eddy pulled his out from behind him and gave me his spare that he always carried. I'm still a pacifist and using bullets is against what I believe in but my son is in there and I frankly just don't give a shit because their going to die if they've touched him. We edge towards the door way and wait for any movement and when none presented itself we entered. The television was still on and on that vulgar show he and Eddy were watching and his glass of water was still sitting the; full.

Edd: Jim!

Eddy: Hey kid if you're trying to play a prank on us it ain't gonna work with me. Maybe your dad but-

Edd: Eddy!

Eddy: Sorry.

THUD! I heard a thud coming from my bedroom.

Edd: Jim! Say something right now!

He's not saying anything, why. Everything that you should do before you enter a dark room I forgotten about and went right in with Eddy yelling right behind me. I turned the light on and saw that my room was trashed and my my son missing. No, just...this can't be happening to me...The widows were open so I go right to them and look outside. I look straight across and then down to see two people in black holding a squirming bag. And in seconds, Jim pops his head out screaming for me at the top of his lungs.

Edd: They're down in front Eddy?

Eddy: On it.

He runs out through the front door while I do the idiotic thing I can do and jump out of the window and scale the side of the building hoping from ledge to ledge getting down. I saw shots being fired and we all looked at where they came from and it was Eddy. He runs fast for a height challenged person. He continued to shoot scaring the kidnappers and Jim.

Edd: Watch out for Jim he's in the bag!

Eddy: Trying here!

I get to a safe spot on a ledge tat could shield me from bullets, if they had any or if Eddy didn't go wild with his own, and shot some myself. I want these people dead for targeting my son however I refuse to kill without poison! One of them looked up at me and grabbed something, rather fumbled with it and threw it at me. It went off sending a cloud of dust in my way blocking my vision. I couldn't see anything and I felt myself slipping off of the edge trying not to breath in this air. Who knows how many germs are in this! I cough violently and try to hold my place on the ledge but it's impossible and I start to slip.

Eddy: Double Dee!

I hear Eddy call me. He's worried about me and it sounded as though he were scared of something. I heard a gunshot. With my mind on coughing, my son and assuming that that shot was Eddy I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder. I scream out in pain and I grab my shoulder to feel the sticky blood coat my fingers as I try to stop it.

Jim: Daddy-!

Edd: Jim!

I reach out forgetting that I'm on the ledge and fall off. I want my son! In split seconds I can hear everything going on; Eddy yelling for me and Jim, Jim screaming in fear, the crooks driving away in their car and my breath shallowed as I fall. The last thing I remember are the people screaming and Eddy running to me. I feel like I'm going to die.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

I can't believed this fucking happened. It's almost like last year with my brother, minus the heavy sexual threats. But why did those two take Jim? He has nothing to do with anything at all! He just got in the fucking story like a couple of chapters ago! How hell is this shit happening again...wait. Yo authour! You doing this shit to Double Dee and Kevin again?...Dude, that's fucking harsh, he lost his boyfriend and now he lost his son, possibly...I'm sorry but fuck the readers! This is my friends life here!...You better have a good ending to this story or I'm coming out and finding you and the readers to show them my six steal piece...wait, you made me say that as a sexual innuendo! No one read into that! Ah, never mind back to the story. Thankfully Double Dee landed on the awning and I caught him before he went head first into the pavement. He's way lighter than I initially thought so he was easy to catch.

I took him to the hospital after asking the front door guy to close and lock his flat door. I'm cool with the guy so he always made sure that Double Dee was watched after. I called Rolf, thankfully Ed was with so I won't have to explain this twice, and told him that Double Dee got shot and that Jim was kidnapped for whatever reason. I told them I was at the closest hospital close to sock heads apartment and that he was in surgery right now. I heard Kevin and my brother in the background going hysterical and Ed was trying to calm them both down but knowing those two, that task was damn near impossible. Hanging up the phone, the doctor came out and waved at me. She was fucking hot! I wish I could ask her out but Double Dee is more important right now.

Malore: You're the one that brought Dr. Vincent in right?

Eddy: Yea, he's a close friend of mine and we're colleagues at a different business.

Malore: Wow! I've studied his work and admire what he does!

Eddy: Trust me, a lot of people do.

And she has no idea how many.

Malore: I'm sure. I came to tell you how he's doing.

Eddy: I see, so how bad is it?

Malore: Not bad but that shoulder of his took a lot of damage. Whoever shot him had a clean shot because they burring the bullet in his humerus.

Damn that sounds rough! How were they able to get him through that thick ass smoke bomb they threw? Dr. Malore but some papers up to the light to show me Double Dee's X-rays.

Malore: As you can see this is where the bullet is.

Eddy: Lodged all the way in there?

I said pointing to his shoulder.

Malore: It made it's made through the head of the humerus and is in contact with the glanoid...slightly.

Eddy: So does he have a chance of using that shoulder like normal.

Malore: Yes. Some people that get shot in the shoulder keep the bullet there not even closing the bone and they live with that for the rest of their lives.

Eddy: Yea I understand.

The doctor held the papers at her side ad told me that they needed to run some tests and ask me a few question while Double Dee was still in surgery. I answered her questions but somewhere along the point I went from blood type to her bouncing on my lap in her locked office. She took my virginity and she's hot. I really don't even care if she'll stay in touch with me or not that was the best fuck ever! After we finished, two seconds later heh, she seemed really flustered and just got dressed ad walked out leaving me with my shirt open.

Eddy: Fuck...

I cleaned up and fixed myself up as I was before my pharmaceutical activity and walked back to my previous spot outside of the operating room where Double Dee was. I sat back in the chair for half an hour and then he came out on with several doctors, Malore being one of them. She was flushed when she made eye contact with me and refused to give me contact anymore.

Edd: How is he?

Malore: He's perfectly fine...

She couldn't look at me which broke my heart a little. She must've thought in her mind that what we did was a spontaneous thing and she probably was waiting for the right guy to give it to.

Edd: Can you please look at me with those hazel eyes you have?

She hot her head up with her hazle eyes staring at me in shock.

Malore: You knew my eye colour?

Edd: Of course, I've also noticed the flame-shaped birthmark on your left hip and how you wash your hair with honey and milk, and it's not the chemical shampoo that most people get either.

She kept looking at me in shock and all I could do was smile. She must've thought that I was a self made man who could get any woman he wanted. In a way, that's totally true, however if there's a girl like her out there and she can speak to me without mentioning a blow job after two sentences than I want to be with her. I walked up to her taking my pointer finger and curling it under her chin. I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eye.

Eddy: What we did wasn't just to get you, I must've been your first...

I leaned down and kissed her soft peach lips. I pulled away seeing her gaze shift from shock to comfort.

Eddy:...But you were my first as well and I'm glad you were.

Malore: Really?

I nodded my head and smiled as I heard her giggle in sweet relief. She was what people call an angel sent from heaven because her eyes were like halos and her arms were just like wings; flying to bring others to their goals. She brought me to mine; her. After establishing when we'll have our first date she told me her first name and everything about Double Dee. Her name is Emmy! It was too cute! Anyways, she said that he would be in pain for a while and that he can't resume work but he can't strain that arm too much or he'll be back here again.

I told her that I'll be watching him from time to time along with out friends who will watch him as well. She was glad to hear that and changed her mind about the date. She said she didn't want it at a facy resturant but rather at her house. She wanted to cook for me and to have me taste her father's homemade wine from the vineyard they own in Paris. Is there anything that won't surprise me? Wait, yea, she's a vixen in the fucking sheets, and I thought Double Dee and Rolf were kinky. She has them both beat by a long shot.

Edd: So, while I'm being operated on you have the time to have sex with the head doctor of my operation and ow you two are-

Eddy: Dating, yes, like I didn't just say that!

Edd: Don't be so rude.

Eddy: I can actually say that the girl I gave myself to is the girl I want to marry.

Edd: You just met.

Eddy: So, love knows no time limit!

Edd: Then tell that to the men and women who divorce after getting married and only knowing one another for a few days to a month.

Eddy:...You're lucky you're hurt or else this apple sauce would be in your face mister.

I made him laugh with my last statement and that was good. But it didn't last long as the enjoyment drained from his face as he stared at the tray of hospital food in front of him. I knew what was on his mind and it was what I was thinking as well. I didn't want to say anything so I just put my hand on his shin and held my head down. We have to find those two who took Jim. I won't rest till my nephew is back here with his family.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11...3**_

* * *

Kevin: You have to let me go with you guys!

Bro: For once I agree with him!

Rolf: I said no and that's final.

Kevin: My boyfriend is in a hospital with a hole in his arm given to him by some asshole!

Bro: At least let us go out and find the fucker who did this!

Rolf: I SAID NO!

Rolf slammed his hand down on the wooden table. He scared Ed but obviously not Kevin or Bro. They were intent on seeing Edd but also getting the culprit that had hurt him.

Ed: Rolf we need to find Jim, he's only a kid.

Ed was extremely worried for his nephew and they shared a close bond. Jim was like him in some ways or another when it came to random thoughts and actions. Rolf went over to his lover and held him petting the top of his head trying to sooth the gymnastic delinquent.

Rolf: Rest assured darling, Rolf will do everything to find nephew.

Kevin: Wait a second...

They looked at Kevin who had a dead pan look on his face.

Kevin: If I may inquire something here, how the fuck does Edd have a son? I thought I was his first?

Bro: In all tench-

They all turned to specter Bro with serious glares of anger.

Bro: Now isn't the time for that but I agree with him...

They entered a moment of awkward silence and went back to the question at hand.

Ed: Jim originally was a cactus till Double Dee used his technology to turn him human after I accidentally bit him. Jim is like a son to him, he's had him since he was a seed...

Kevin felt a weight lift from him to know that his love has never been with anybody but himself (not counting Bro). Ed felt tears brim at the corners of his eyes as he recalled the family time that he, Eddy, Double Dee and Jim shared. Rolf held him tighter hoping that this would so be over and everything would go back to normal. Rolf grabbed the keys to his car and grabbed Edd's hand dragging him to the front door. Kevin and Bro followed swiftly behind.

Kevin: Is that it? You're gonna make me sit here and do nothing while Edd sits in the hospital and you guys go looking for the kid?!

Rolf: You have him with you...

Rolf said pointing to Bro.

Rolf: Having you two around Edd would prove detrimental to you both, mainly him. Also, Rolf knows nothing of how you two would act outside of house and odds could be that both get hurt because of careless decisions...Rolf needs no more time to help all three of you.

Without another word Rolf and Ed walked out. Kevin felt useless like this; sitting and waiting for everything to go back to the way it was when he should be doing something about it. Kevin was fed up with waiting and watching, he was forced to do so a year ago, "And I won't do it again." He thought as he went to his bathroom on the second floor and rummaged through the closet throwing things through Bro who stared at him.

Bro: The fuck are you doing dude?

Kevin: Looking for my spare holster I keep in the house? Duh.

Bro: You're not gonna...?

Kevin: Do something stupid? Yes, I refuse to have my boyfriend lie in the hospital, in pain while his son is still out there.

Bro: Well you got me on your side.

Kevin: Not sure if that's good or bad.

Bro: You saw how I turned into the dork and I sounded just like him, if those creeps were really after him and the kid is just leverage than we have the advantage...c'mon Kevin-

They both stopped after hearing the last word leaved his intangible lips. "Did he just call me by my name?" Kevin thought as he stood straight staring at the older specter with an eyebrow raised.

Bro: I don't know why the fuck that came out of my mouth but seriously, it's worth a shot...

"He's got a point and it would save Edd some time and energy from having to look himself...but it still leaves me with Bro as a problem and trying to rape him again...what do I do...?" His mind was clouded, what was he to do? He could do as his friend says and wait in the house till further notice and or DO SOMETHING?! Closing the closet door he pick up everything and smiled at the stroke of genius that crossed his mind. Bro saw the smile and didn't know whether to be glad or sorely creeped.

Kevin: Do me a favor and go through the house and look for my Tommy gun, I can't remember where I last had it...

Bro: Ok, while I play servant boy to you what're you going to do?

Kevin: Make a call to my friend, Captain Melon Head.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

It wasn't enough that I have to be in the hospital while my son is missing but now Rolf is here using the same method he used last time I was bedridden.

Eddy: Dude! Stop with the protection spells!

Rolf: Rolf must do this to protect smart one!

Sarah: You didn't have to make it smell, just look at Jimmy!

Poor guy, he was vomiting in the waist bin across the room near the door. Jimmy wasn't one to handle foul smells all too well.

Edd: Are you alright Jimmy? Would you like me to call a nurse?

Jimmy lifted his head slightly but waved his hand dismissing the gesture of a nurse coming to him aid. Though he could use it.

Sarah: I'll take him anyway and I'll ask for some air freshener.

Sarah went over to Jimmy Lifted him from the ground grabbing the waste bin before leaving the room. Once they were gone Eddy went over to the window and opened it a little alarming Rolf who argued with him about the importance of his smell while Eddy rebutted that Jimmy heaving and then vomiting was a problematic side effect of the spell.

I listened to the two while Ed watching happily and Nazz made tea.

Nazz: I would stop them but it would be stupid to even try.

Edd: Agreed.

Nazz: I'm sorry about your son Double Dee.

Edd: It's fine, Jim's a smart boy and tough too, he'll do what's right to try and get himself out.

Nazz: That's right, he is your son after all.

I laughed at her mentioning my son. I miss him...and Kevin, I want them both here with me right now. If everything were normal, Kevin would be playing with Jim while I worked on something. After I was finished they would greet me wanting something to eat and me and Kevin would cook for Jim. As always Kevin would either wait till Jim turned his head or cover his eyes to kiss me passionately while whispering something sensual and vulgar in my ear. After we've eaten and Jim was put to sleep, Kevin would cuddle with me in front of the couch watching a movie...

Nazz: You would like that wouldn't you?

I turn to Nazz with a slight blush on my face. Missing them both right now, is terribly painful and physical pain is not even on its caliber. We looked at the door when we heard a knock.

Eddy: Come in!

Eddy yelled and to his delight his new found love interest walked in her dress clothes and lab coat. I saw a smile form on his face as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Malore: I see you're up and lively!

Edd: Very much so.

Malore: Glad to hear, I came to check on you and to see how that arm was doing.

Edd: Oh yes, I take it some people bleed excessively and you have to watch them before they bleed out.

Malore: Correct!

She was more than thrilled to meet me and to operate on me which I find odd but still flattering.

Malore: So if you don't mind taking your gown off for a little bit I can check your arm!

For a doctor she's very attentive and chipper. Eddy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He watched every move she made.

Nazz: So doctor how long until he can leave?

Malore: We need to keep him over night just as a precaution and around the afternoon he's ready to ship out.

Rolf: That's great!

Eddy: Yes, now you can stop using that stupid magic of yours that made Jimmy throw back his lunch.

Rolf: Rolf said it works in different ways! If fragrant smelling gymnast didn't smell more roses than gym sock he would not have problem with talisman.

Malore: I suppose you all are friends?

Edd: Indeed.

Malore: Well two of you can stay here if you want but if you stay sir...

She said looking in Rolf's direction.

Malore:...The nurses ask that you tone it down on the talismans and that you should put it around the entire building so your concerns of your friend is met but you would protect all the other patients as well.

Rolf blinked at her thoughtfulness and acceptance of his magic and that she wasn't complaining about it as much as his co-workers and the nursing staff.

Rolf: I think I'll do that.

Rolf walked out of the room taking his talisman with him. Nazz sat by me still with a small knife and a green apple. She was slicing it up for me to eat while Dr. Malore checked on me. After she finished she scribbled on her clip board and smiled at me.

Malore: Well Dr. Vincent you seem fine for now just keep taking the pain killers on a regular and it should hurt a fraction less than when you received it.

Edd: No I'm sure the operation was a bit more painful.

She laughed at my joke and I saw Eddy melt at her laugh. In the terms that he put Kevin in when he would act like this with me he's "putty in the palm of your hand".

Malore: Well I have other patients to look at and I'll have a nurse check on you every other couple of hours to see how you're doing.

Edd: That sounds great.

Malore: And can I pick your brain for medical advice?

Edd: I don't see why not.

Her eyes lit up as she jumped for joy at my approval. Eddy jerked looking down at his pants and then crossing his legs while trying to look discreet; because he had a boner for the female doctor. He has the gall to shame me and Ed for our hormones acting out, whether in public or in private, when he's now no better because of Dr. Malore.

Malore: Well I can't ask you now but I'll write them down and leave it here with your colleagues for you to answer later if that's alright?

Edd: I wouldn't mind.

Nazz: Neither would Eddy, right Eddy?

We all turned to him, by Joe was this the best reaction he's had since everybody found out his middle name. The man was sweating profusely as he smiled nervously with one hand under his chin and the other between his crossed legs holding on to his erection. I saw a small jerk from Dr. Malore and her hand move to her mouth. But what shocked me was what she must've did next. I didn't see it and neither did Nazz because her back was turned to us but the blank look on Eddy's face and the growing on his face said it all. He quickly walked out of the room and she turned to us.

Malore: Well...I should leave.

Edd: Right and thank you again.

Malore: Not a problem doctor.

She ended her sentence with a giggle and walked out of the room with a sly smile on her face. I turned to Nazz and we were both thinking the same thing; they're going to look for an empty room to have sex again.

Nazz: How did one girl like her get a guy like Eddy whipped that quickly?

Edd: I haven't the slightest, do you know they just met today?

Nazz: No, really?

I nodded my head as she giggled in excitement. This was both a horrible day and a sweet night.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

I feel bad for doing this. I called Johnny to ask him to help me break into Edd's apartment so we could use his machine to turn Plank human. My reason for turning Plank human was to have someone a lot stealthier than Johnny sneak in and grab Jim for a fast getaway. Bro had no problem with it because he get to be apartment again. We snuck in through the window after having Johnny create a diversion as Captain Melon head and Splinter the Wonder wood…I feel bad for Plank having such a bad sidekick name. Edd's apartment was a mess so of course he didn't do this but. Rolf did say that his son was kidnapped right under their nose while he was in the kitchen with Eddy.

Bro: Who could've done this?

Kevin: Whoever it was is gonna pay for coming in here to begin with.

Bro: You got that right.

Johnny: So where's his lab so I can humanize Plank?

Bro: Let me take a look around the place.

Bro flew off into the walls looking for the lab as Johnny, Plank and I searched the place. The place was in shambles and Edd won't be happy about this. Knowing him he's probably lying in bed thinking to kill the person that kidnapped his son after he cleans the place first.

Bro: I found the lad, it's in the bedroom.

Kevin: Good, is it open?

Bro: No, the thing has a timer for when the doc's bio signature doesn't pass through its sensors than it closes.

Kevin: So how do we get through?

Johnny: Did you guys invite me along for a plan or just to listen to yourselves sound stupid?

We both turn to him feeling angry at his rhetorical question. The bald goof went to the bedroom with us following behind him. We saw the keypad haphazardly hidden behind two books and a lamp that supposed to be on the night stand on the side of the bed where Edd sleeps.

Johnny: Of course the prick didn't go through here considering their main goal was to take the kid and make it look like a kidnapping.

Kevin: You saying there's more to this than the kid?

Johnny: Obviously.

Bro: Your witty comebacks are starting to get on my nerves baldy...

Kevin: You get used to it, slightly.

Johnny: Look around the place to see if the invaders left any clues behind while I crack the code on this thing.

Kevin: Sure, let's go.

Bro: Right.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12...3**_

* * *

Why do I feel like somebody is going through my belongings at home? Oh well, it could be because of my paranoia, who knows. Eddy is off with Dr. Malore ad everybody else left home to get some well needed rest. I should be doing the same but instead I reaching for my phone to call Kevin. I miss him so much...I put the phone to my ear as I listen to ringing. Seven rings later he finally picks up.

_Kevin: Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be asleep?_

Edd: I should but I was thinking about you and wanted to see what you were doing.

He chuckled at my words and shifted the phone in his hand.

_Kevin: I'm doing three things right now._

Edd: Would like to fill me in on what they may be?

_Kevin: Not at all,_ I'm_ watching TV, ignoring Bro and worrying about you._

He's worried about me. Just hearing that made me smile and lay back with ease.

Edd: I take it that you heard what happened?

_Kevin: Yea, Rolf and Ed were with me when they got a call from Eddy saying what happened._

Edd: I see.

_Kevin: You ok?_

Edd: Quite, they're keeping me over night and I'll be released in the afternoon.

_Kevin: Good._

Edd: Kevin...

_Kevin: What is it?_

Edd:...I love you.

_Kevin: I love you too Edd. Get some sleep, for me._

Edd: I'll try. Goodnight.

_Kevin: G'night._

He hung up the phone and I did the same. I put it back on the night stand and settled back into the plushness of the hospital bed. It was nice talking to him again, it felt so long ago that we spoke to one another but I know it wasn't. Sleeping might help me for right now, but let''s hope I can get to that wonderful land that everybody loves and dreads daily.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Ya know, being a semi genius is hard work ad sometimes not so fun, but breaking and entering to use private property. This is why I own a casino, it has all equality of being an adult and then going back to the harsh reality that is this world we sadly live in. I'm somewhat listening to the conversation that they were having and trying to hack this...security...

Johnny: GOT IT!

They came back in the room and watched as I stood and the walls changed to show the inside of the lab. We walked in and to what I see, it looks like mine. You guys are probably wondering why I have a lab, where did I get one, do I just have one for the sake of having one?! Well My ex girlfriend, Coralette, thought that it would make sense to get one since I kept making explosives in the kitchen and some of the stuff kept getting mixed in with the food...I kinda miss her. We were together for so many years, I forgot how long though. She was such a gentle woman and so thoughtful when caring for me. We walked into the lab. Looking at all this white is somewhat disturbing and makes me feel like I'm in a mental institute. We searched through the place until we found it far off in the back where a bunch of kid stuff was lying around.

Johnny: I take it that Jim sleeps here.

Bro: Why would he keep his kid locked up in here?

Johnny: Probably to protect him.

Bro: This is a little over protective though.

Johnny: Ed did bite Jim when he was still a cactus and Double Dee, being over protective as usual, wanted to ensure that something like that wouldn't happen or something worse would never happen to him. Again.

Kevin: That's Edd for ya.

We looked at all the stuff on the ground and I found a picture of Double Dee with Jim. I remember that day, looking at Double Dee wearing his outfit the first day we all got into the killing business. Ha, He was wearing his white hat as Jim wore one just like it but in his size as he held up a plate with a slice of cake with a sugar gun poking out of it.

Kevin: That was a good day.

I turn to Kevin looking over my shoulder. He took the photo from my hands and smile genuinely at his boyfriend and his son.

Kevin: Believe it or not I thought this outfit was stupid.

Bro: I thought that it was stupid of him to be wearing white knowing that he's going to be killing people for a living.

Kevin: That two, but your brother always wore expensive shit when fighting.

Bro: It's a family thing, my mom and dad do the same thing when working.

Johnny: I picked it out...

They both looked at me then smile sheepishly as they went back to searching. Really, my taste was that bad? Me and Coralette both picked that out actually, she said I had not only no sense or moral but lso o sense of fashion considering she picked out most of my clothes. Getting back to the matter at hand I look at the machine before us seeing that it said "humanization/splicer".

Johnny: This is it.

I said as I reached in my bag grabbing Plank who was more than just angry with me for leaving him in there for so long. Plank, before yelling at me noticed that there was a manual on the desk. Grabbing it he yelled.

Johnny: Well I'm sorry, these two kept asking stupid questions and I kept stopping to investigate things!

Plank:...

Johnny: Fine I'll read it.

Reading the manual I noticed that Double Dee noted things about making the humanization complete. It had have some DNA from a living person of that age you desire. Plank said that he wanted to be seventeen considering in "Plank" years that's how old he really is. Little liar, he's older than my grandmother.

Plank:...

Johnny: Yes we're turning you human-WHY DON'T YOU WANT SOME OF MY GENES!?

Plank:...

Johnny: Please don't yell at me.

Kevin: What's wrong with him?

Johnny: He doesn't want my genes.

Kevin: Makes sense.

I look at him with a glare.

Kevin: I may being saying that rudely...and it's not as rude as I want it to be but, your too much oof a loose cannon Johnny, we don't need two of you. One is enough.

Bro: Give him yours motor head.

We look at Bro and then back at each other.

Plank:...

Johnny: What'cha say buddy?

Plank:...

Johnny: He says he's up for it. But wait, your not seventeen.

Kevin: Than change the wiring a bit so that only my genes affect him but you can still get the age you want.

Bro: Yup.

Seems doable but I wouldn't know...

Plank:...

Johnny: Hehehe, thanks buddy.

Kevin: What'd he say?

Johnny: He told me to "keep thinking, time to play"

Bro: Is that a secret code or something?

Johnny: No my ex would tell me that whenever I was bored or thinking too hard about stuff or just really depressed.

I smiled looking down at Plank. This was something weird coming from him considering he was always the one to put me down but the challenges that put me in slumps, and thanks to him Coralette always said that to cheer me up.

Without any further delay I gave Kevin Plank and went over to the machine to poke around in its innards.

Plank:...!

Johnny: Kevin, your left hand is on Planks crotch.

In shock I heard him jump and drop Plank. I heard Plank express himself in a plethora of colourful words. After messing with the thing for a while I think I got it, even without having to do test runs. The guys were cleaning the house as they gathered clues on who came here.

Kevin: Did ya figure it out?

Johnny: Yea, I saw how the wiring was and had to change some stuff around and-

Bro: Get o with it!

Johnny: There's a possibility that this may or may not work.

Kevin: How?

Johnny: I did't run any tests but the original wiring and data was set to make the ages set to what was put in the DNA slot.

Bro: So this might go wrong and your friend might turn into a pile of ashes if it does go wrong?

Johnny: Putting it simply, yes.

Plank has always put his life on the line even if it weren't in a mission. But now he's silent.

Kevin: I want t say test it before we put him in there but we don't have time for that.

Bro: Right, the kid'e been gone for more than five hours and waiting around trying to figure out if this works is wasting even more time.

Plank:...!

Johnny: You sure buddy?!

Plank:...

Johnny: Thanks buddy.

I grab Plank from Kevin and hug him tightly. I'm glad that I have a friend like him. I walk over the the opening in the machine and set Plank in the small chair. I walk out and stood behind the desk with Kevin and Bro as I wirelessly controlled the machine from my cell phone.

Johnny: Ok, Kevin go spit of put a strand of hair in that open capsule over there. He did as asked and took a strand of hair and put it in the capsule. He came back behind the desk. I typed in the numbers on my phone for the age wanted and certain traits from Kevin there should be. I pressed enter and the lightest in the room went out.

Bro:...Um, what now Doc Brown?

Johnny: I dunno this ain't my shit!

Kevin: Did you mess something up-!

The light abruptly came back on scaring us and making us duck behind the desk.

Kevin: FUCKING BRIGHT ARSE LIGHTS!

Yea they hurt! I heard the machine whirring and the gears turning. I saw smoke c from behind us and from the sides of the desk. I think It's working! After a few minutes the machines stops. We peer over the desk to see the space where Plank was covered in smoke.

Johnny: Plank?

...

Johnny: Plank?!

...

Johnny: PLANK-

Plank: Would you shut the fuck up I heard you the first tim-

He spoke...he spoke! A wave of joy washed over me knowing that my friend was still alive and now speaking so everybody can hear him! I saw a hand reach out and grasp the side of the machine as it pulled the rest of what it was attached to out by what strength it had left. A tall teen with strawberry blonde hair and hazle eyes stepped out...in the nude. Good thing I brought some clothes with me. For a human teenager, Plank is abnormally buff, the guy has a six pack and the biggest limp dick I've ever seen! Now I know what you're all thinking,, no I'm not gay, I don't like men, I don't find them attractive in any way I just have no problem looking at another penis other than my own. Simple as that. Stop reading into shit! I ran over to him and helped him out and over to the desk where a swivel chair.

Johnny: You alright buddy?

He looked up angrily and stood facing me, damn he's taller than me, he's about Kevin's height!

Plank: I fucking hate that bag! Clean it or get a new one dammit!

With a blank stare from me, Kevin and Bro we stared at him wondering why the first things that he could say were mostly curses.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Jim: You're some nice lady's!

Jim said eating sugary sweets to his content. The small hybrid boy was fine, no injuries, no pains, not even tears. He was sitting on mounds of pillows eating sugary sweets watching a flat screen TV.

Voice: Why thanks kid, how are the snacks?

Jim: Their good! How'd you make the funnel cake without melting the chocolate?

Jim asked as he inspected the piece of funnel cake he ripped from the pile. As he looked at it a tall woman with blue cobalt hair tied back into a high pony tail wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a black apron with clouds of flour strew about her attire.

Marie: Can't tell you, it's a family secret...from an online website.

They laughed at the joke as she plopped down next to him.

Marie: What'd I miss?

Jim: Chef Ramsay yelled at Josh for ruining the risotto...again.

Marie: What? That would be the third time he's did that right?

Jim: Yup, now they switched him to meats and he's failing at that too.

Marie: Please get him out of there! H's horrible!

Jim: Not as bad as Elise is on the red team. Hate her...

Marie: Same.

Just after their little gabbing at the competing chefs on TV the front door opens to show two lady's in black rain coats.

Voice: Man is it raining hard out there, when did the weather man say it would stop?

Marie: Not till the afternoon.

The hooded figures lifted their hoods showing their faces. On the left was May with her long blonde hair now cut short and May with straightened hair in a bob style with her bangs still covering her eyes.

May: Is that a new episode?

Marie: No the kid missed this season so we're re watching it.

May: Wait, I see Elise...hate her...

Both: Same.

The three held looks of discontent watching the caramel woman rant and rave about how her cooking was superior to all the other contestants.

Ramsay: Honestly, this is a big cup of crap. There's a lot of vinegar in here and it just kills the entire thing.

All three smile as the women looks dumbfounded at the disapproval of her head chef.

Jim: Shot down by he British man!

Marie: Yes!

May: Right on!

They all high five as Lee smiled and walked down the hall and into her room. She sat on the bed and grabbed a book from under her pillow. The book was black leather cased and had two white stripes going down the side, no doubt that this book belonged to Marie. "What're you planning sis..." she thought as she opened it and went to where the bookmaker was placed. She read the entry that was written.

...

"_He looks just like him, he even sounds like him when we were kids. The hair may be green and he may have green eyes and an unsightly scar given to him by that idiot May loves, but it's still cute! Taking him is part of my plan to make him mine._

_Bro got to play with him and of course I watched as he was taken from every way possible just to see that sweet face warp into pain and bliss...so delightful!_

_Problem is, he's still with that ginger dick. Every night I watched them; fuck, eat, sleep, work together, go out together, everything that I've ever dreamed of doing with him since we met!_

_But that's fine...My plan is already forming as the kid sits and plays with me. I only have one regret; shooting him in the arm and not his beautiful he-_ "

...

Marie: Got curious?

Lee whipped her head to the door as she saw her sister standing there with a blank gaze. Lee stood putting the book down on the bed. Marie's eyes went to the book as she walked over to it and took it.

Lee: What do you plan to do with the kid?

Marie: Why?

Lee: By th way your writing...you sound as if you wanna kill the kid and Edd.

Marie: It's a thought...

Lee: What?! normally I wouldn't have a problem killing people, even if it's the Ed's, but never to this degree of madness.

Marie: Madness? This isn't madness Lee, I want what's rightfully mine! Bro got to him and we helped him, that I was fine with and he even said we could have him after him, but no that fucking motor head ginger stole him from under my nose...but what kills me most of all is the kid. Where did he come from and who did he get pregnant to have this kid!?

Lee has never seen her like this; the seething madness seeping every fiber of her body. Her hands clenched the book as she looked down at it. With a delirious chuckled and disturbing shake, she spoke.

Marie: My love, my dear love, nothing shall stand between us. Shooting you and taking the kid was only part of my plan...

Lee: And the rest?

Marie stopped her shaking and chuckle as she looked up at her sister. Lee saw her world snap and shatter staring into the eyes of a megalomaniac bent on perusing her long love, at any costs.

Marie: Now, why in hell would I tell you? Wouldn't that spoil the surprise?

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13...3**_

* * *

Being human, this fucking sucks ass. When I was a plank of wood I had all bow down to my will and everybody was my own personal slave! Especially that dumb Ed that Rolf loves so much. He became so scared of me that he catered to me and Johnny for three months.

Plank: You couldn't have picked better clothes?

I asked angrily as I put the black leather jacket over a pale short sleeved shirt with a draw string tie in the front. He also gave me dark khaki coloured jeans and shin high dark brown boots.

Johnny: Were you always this mean?

Plank: Yes.

Bro: I like this kid!

Plank: Fuck off you undead bitch.

Bro:...I wish I was alive so I can kill him...

Kevin: We need him to save the kid.

Bro: Was this a good idea?

Kevin: Whoever took the kid knows who we are and what we look like so it makes sense to have him here.

Bro: But they'll know how much of a dick he is.

Plank: Not as much as you are.

Bro: Touche.

Kevin: Alright. Plank, we need you and Johnny to become Captain Melon head and Splinter the Wonder Wood to save Double Dee's son Jim.

Plank: How much is the job?

They look at me strangely. What? I want to know how much we're getting paid to save this kid. Am I wrong for wanting to know this. Kevin walks out followed by the specter than Johnny who seemed a little disappointing in me. I go to follow behind them but I step on a picture on the floor hearing some glass crack and break. I look down and pick it up and turn the frame over. I look at Double Dee with a small kid probably under the age of ten wearing all green. They were both smiling, wearing the same hat. This was the day we became apart of the organization. The kid was eye catching; big green eyes, big toothy smile, green wool sweater too big for him and hanging off of his shoulder. In a way, he's kinda...cute.

Plank: Hey Johnny?

A second later he came back in the lab and looked at me somewhat angry and confused.

Johnny: Yes buddy?

Plank: I wanna save the kid...

Johnny: There's no mon-

Plank: I know, I wanna save him...for Double Dee, ya know?

His eyes started to widen as a smile began to form on his face.

Johnny: Really buddy?!

Plank: Yea, forget about the money I wanna help the kid.

Johnny: Cool! Kevin! Bro! Plank said he'll do it!

He screamed as he ran out and told the guys. This would be a first for me; seeing a kid this size and age to be as beautiful as being human. I sat the frame down on the desk and stared at it for a long while. I burned that kids face on to brain so as not to forget him. Walking out of the lab, scratching my head, the guys were waiting for me.

Kevin: Ok, let's get out of here.

Johnny: And make the return of Captain Melon head and his sidekick; Splinter the Wonder Wood!

He said as he draped his arm around my shoulder with a triumphant smile glazing his face. I rolled my eyes at his enjoyment because it always happens. I never understood why or how he could changes his emotional gears so quickly, or so easily. He's still my friend and there are a lot of things I won't do, one of them being his sidekick, but it's the least I could do since he was there for me when I got separated from my parents and he lost his.

Plank: I understand that we have to save the kid from some crazy people but did you guys ever find out where they took him or who they are?

Kevin: No, we were all in a panic hearing about what happened.

Bro: First thing we did was call you and baldy over here while the others went to go see the princess doctor in the ICU.

Kevin: Stop calling him that please.

Kevin said angrily through gritted teeth glancing over at Bro. These two, from what I can see, have more in common than just loving Double Dee. We left the flat and the entirety of the apartment complex and went to Kevin's place. And as we were there me and Johnny changed into our hero outfits. Over the years Johnny changed his costume while mines always stayed the same consisting of a blindfold with eyes drawn over it and a mop taped to the back of my head. It wasn't clean either, the mop I mean.

But thankfully I made my own outfit. I kept the white mask as to be nostalgic but my clothes was a long sleeve ski tight black shirt with a dark brown leather vest, black baggy pants and brown combat boots. Johnny kept that stupid hippy shirt and cut i down the middle but still had the draw string on it. Under it was a sleeveless black skin tight shirt, and those damn white pants, it's a good thing he changed the sandals to brown boots or else he'd been in a wheelchair for he rest of his life.

Johnny said I could choose my own weapons which at this point I was like a kid in a candy store. I took two guns, one of the that had a grappling hook detach that came with it and I also took the "Green Vine whip" whip...dumbass name that he came up with. The whip grabs plants and uses them to the users ability when in fighting. After that we went to Rolf's place and met with him and Ed, his Nana wasn't there so we know what they were doing on first glance.

Plank: Fucking as usual?

I asked with a smirk on my face. They both bashfully turned the opposite direction of the other. Ed was wrapped in sheepskin blankets while Rolf only wore black pajama pants.

Rolf: Why not call Rolf of late night arrival?

Kevin: Sorry we were trying to get Johnny in the car but-

Butting in, Johnny or should I say Captain Melon head, jumped in from the ceiling behind Rolf and Ed scarring them half out of their wits.

Rolf: This son of a Shepard ought to smite you for scarring him!

Johnny: Says you mortal, no one can smite down Captain Melon head!

He yelled triumphantly.

Kevin: Why can't he be normal?

Plank: You sure you want him normal?

Kevin:...You're right, but this is too much.

Bro: Can we get on with this please?!

Rolf: Fine, come in.

Rolf let us in his room as Ed went to put his clothes on. The night is going on too long. Rolf used his magic as Johnny used a tracker to pinpoint DNA via satellite. Of course they both had troubles; Rolf concentrating on something other than Ed's dick and Johnny with watermelon juice dripping from his stupid helmet, this is tiring. I walk out to clear my head and to give the "geniuses" some space when I hear Kevin and Bro talking out on the deck. Hiding in the shadows watching the light from outside turn into day, I listen in on them.

Kevin: Yea, and what of it?!

He sounds angry.

Bro: Marriage though...

Marriage? Who's getting married?

Kevin: I love him and I want to be with him! What you put us through is something I can't look over and now this with the kid is even worse.

Bro: I apologized for it before burning to death in Dante's Inferno! I can't take back what I did and I wish that I could, I love the guy too and excluding my metal instabilities at the time, I would do anything for him!

Kevin: But do you know what you've done to him since that day?

Kevin's voice was basely and filled with toxin, you could practically call him a viper talking to a mongoose. I know about what happened with the three of them, some of it I was there for and the rest Johnny told me to what extent he knew of.

Kevin: Every night he cries, putting himself to sleep and I can do nothing but sit there and hold him telling him that it's ok...he would have nightmares about you killing me, taking him and ruling the world with a gold fist and him riding your gold finger as if it were your dick! The kicking, screaming, thrashing and crying I hear him go through...there were times that he never even slept because he knew that he would see the person he couldn't save...that killed me...

Wow...poor Double Dee, I didn't know that-

Bro: Honestly, I'm sorry for that too. I'm trying to right my wrongs ow that I've got the chance to. Do you want to blame for trying to do right by not only him but you as well?!

Bro seems sincere about this. I know that he had a hard on crush for Double Dee but even after death that love is still growing. I Kevin's feet shuffle on the deck as I knew he was pacing because staying still while he's angry is not good for him.

Kevin:...I don't want to trust a person like you, not when his life of his son's life is at risk here.

Bro: Are you saying that I'm a liability to you and everybody else right now?

Kevin: I'm saying your a liability to me.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Eddy: Is there anything you want me to do?

_Rolf: Yes, get Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz to my place now and tell them to get these things along the way._

I watched as Eddy jotted down the things that Rolf wanted down on some paper from the nightstand. The phone was on speaker.

_Rolf: How are you feeling Double Dee Ed-boy?_

Edd: I'm superb Rolf, thanks for asking!

Ed: I miss you Double Dee!

Edd: Hehe, I miss you too Ed...is Kevin there?

I saw Eddy stop writing and turn to look at me. The other end wet silent and I felt like asking that was wrong to do.

_Rolf:...Y-yes...he is here but out getting air to calm nerves of his..._

Edd: Could you-

Eddy: I'll have them get the stuff right away Rolf.

And like that he hung up. That was extremely rude!

Edd: Why did you do that Eddy?!

Eddy: Not now Double Dee...

He grabbed his thing ad proceeded to walk out of the room. Frantically I try to move out of the bed and stop him without straining myself.

Edd: Eddy stop!

I got about two feet away from him as his hand reached the door.

Eddy: Get back in the bed Double Edd.

Edd: Not until you tell me why you did that.

Eddy: You don't need to be talking to Kevin for a while.

Edd: Explain why I shouldn't.

Eddy: You two have a strong connection ever over great distances and while my brother is still with him you don't need to be talking to him. End of story.

Edd: Oh sir, this is not the end of anything!

Sparking something in him he spun around and walked towards me. He grabbed my good and ad pushed me back on the bed. He held my arms above my head as he hovered over me. Grey eyes, like his brothers, stared down at me with stern anger and care. His brows were knitted together, practically touching in the center of his forehead.

Eddy: If _I_ have to put you down and tie you to the bed to keep you two apart until we figure everything out and find Jim, than that's what I'll do...you're my best friend...**_don't_** make me do it.

The crossed expression on his face said all that went through his mind; fear. The grip on my wrist loosened and he lowered his head into the between that arm and my neck. I listened to him breathing shallowly and watched his back rise and fall because of it.

Edd: Eddy-

Eddy: Please..._this_ is all I ask...I won't ask anymore of you because you already do so much, I-please...

His hands moves to the side and I hear him sob lightly. I glance over to look at the side of his head and look at his ears turn red from the strong emotion he's letting out. I feel him shift and th bed sheets shift as his hands move to curl under me in a tight embrace.

Edd: Eddy...

I took my free arm and bring it to rest on his back. He's scared like before and I can't fault him for it. My safety is his top priority right now whilst I only want to be with my son and lover, and I call him selfish.

Edd: I'll follow your rules Eddy...I'll obey...

Saying that only made him cry more. I smiled lightly and tightened my grip on his back. his back heaved up and down as he cried.

Eddy: Tha-thank you!

He said through gritted teeth and tears. I laughed a little and patted his back. After five minutes of him crying he left and had members from the organization come and keep my company while also standing guard. I got to talk with Manny the aviator's son for hours about how things were going at work until Dr. Malore came in and gave me the discharge papers. Finally able to go home! In a way I pleased about it and also mournful. The room would be in shambles as it was left, my son will be gone and Kevin will be nowhere in sight. Going home seems like a bad place to be now.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14...3**_

* * *

Marie: How's the food kid?

May: You sure ya wanna ask him that while he's eating?

May said as she smiled joyously at the little boy inhaling the food before him.

Marie: Should I take your munching as a good sign Jim?

He looked up slightly with eggs and ham hanging from his mouth and fork. He nodded his head smiling through the food. May and Marie laughed as Lee walked in the kitchen and patted the kids head as she went over to make herself coffee.

Lee: Kid reminds me of May when he eats.

May: And I still eat like that too!

Lee chuckled and looked over at Marie who was watching Jim eat still. Lee felt her heart sank after talking with Marie yesterday.

_Lee: What?! normally I wouldn't have a problem killing people, even if it's the Ed's, but never to this degree of madness._

_Marie: Madness? This isn't madness Lee, I want what's rightfully mine! Bro got to him and we helped him, that I was fine with and he even said we could have him after him, but no that fucking motor head ginger stole him from under my nose...but what kills me most of all is the kid. Where did he come from and who did he get pregnant to have this kid!?_

"_What ever's going through her mind it killing her from the inside out, I would say that Bro had the same thing but he would never kill his love to keep him. Something is not right-_" Her thoughts were stopped mid stream when she saw Marie grab something that she could't make out. She felt her heart race as she neared the boy, what was she going to do? What did she have in her hand?

Marie: You two are just a like...

"_Would she...?!_" Lee thought as she held the mug in her hand shaking as she slowly set it down on the counter. She knelt down to him as he kept eating away. She grabbed the bottom of his chin turning him to look at her. The innocence in his eyes were too much to bear. As soon as Lee got two feet behind her sister Marie took her unseen hand and brought a napkin to his face.

Marie: I swear you get more food on your face than in you stomach.

She said smiling cheerfully. "_A napkin...thank god..._" Lee thought as she felt her nerves calm and she went back to her coffee. "_I don't like what she's doing, this kid might get hurt, I'm all for hurting the unaware and innocent but only when their of age or scheming behind the scenes like Marie is right now..._" She's scared out of her wits for Jim, what if the boy mentioned Kevin at some point, that's if he knew about him, and what if he asks about Double Dee and then wants to go home? Lee knew that this was soon to happen and it needs to end. Now.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

We found him. Johnny was able to pinpoint where Jim was after Rolf used his magic to map out a picture of the place he was at. I can't believe the Kankers would stoop so low as kidnapping. What was going through their minds when they thought about this?! We all went to the base and settled into my office after admitting Plank as an official, HUMAN, member of the team. He'll still be working with Johnny but at some points he'll be working on his own.

Johnny: Why you think they took him?

Kevin: I want to say revenge but knowing them it's a crime of passion.

Rolf: But to steal kid from home right under nose of parent and not blood relative is new for them, yes?

Kevin: Must be.

I remember seeing Marie and her stupid blue hair near the kid...wait...

Kevin: Rolf.

Getting his attention he look up at me from his whiskey and ice.

Rolf: Ja?

Kevin: Go to the prison and find the girls files and bring them all back here.

Rolf: Ok...?

Kevin: Ed, go check on Double Dee and find out where Eddy is.

Ed: Okey dokey Kevin!

And like that he ran out after kissing Rolf on the cheek.

Johnny: What about me and Plank?

Kevin: See if you can make a private call to Lee.

Rolf: Why eldest Kanker?

Kevin: Why not her? Chances are she'll say something.

Johnny: And there's also a slight chance she'll say nothing, just putting that out there.

Kevin: Yea, but think about if we got May instead. She's nuts and might blow us up and god only knows what Marie might do to me.

Rolf: She did like sock headed Ed-boy best out of three.

Kevin: It'll be like pulling teeth from her.

I took a sip from my favorite alcoholic drink and sighed. Putting it down Eddy came in with Ed following behind him.

Kevin: Ed, I though I told you to find Eddy and go watch Double Dee?!

Ed: I found Eddy but he came here to look for you!

Eddy: That's right.

Eddy walked right up to the counter standing between Rolf and Plank.

Eddy: For just a while, only a while, make no sort of contact with Double Dee.

Kevin: Wha-why?!

What kind of shit was this? Why does he not want me to talk to him, I already can't be in the same area as him let alone the same building. What's gotten into Eddy.

Kevin: Dude, what brought this on

Eddy: When I called Rolf earlier Double Dee asked about you...

Kevin: He did...why didn't you guys tell me about that?!

I asked motioning to the other four in the room who looked towards their drinks instead of answering me. He wanted to talk to me again, he missed me like last knight when he called before.

Kevin: He's my boyfriend, I want to be near him and hold him like before but I won't with your brother still here!

Bro: Somebody call me?

Speak of the devil. He had been relaxing inside my body for a while mulling over our previous conversation on the deck. Bro looked over at his little brother and floated over to him. Seeing the near frightened look on his face Bro spoke.

Bro: Hey squirt, long time no see.

Eddy: H-hey...Bro...

Bro: How you been?

He asked as he morphed his ghostly tail into legs to stand in front of his brother. Eddy looks as though a sea of emotions is washing over him like salt water over white beach sand. His eyes were wide and starting to turn red from staring at his brother too hard. After a moment the corners of his lips started to curl into a smile.

Eddy: I'm happy to see you!

He exclaimed as he lunged at him for a hug. Too bad he ca't touch him to do that, Eddy went straight into the edge of the bar face first. We all scrambled to his side helping him up and sitting him on the lounge chair as I went over to grab some ice and put it in a towel for him.

Bro: Sorry, this ghost thing is stupid, only I can touch people and objects not the other way around.

Rolf: What object would try touch you?

Bro: Robots...

He said in a dreaded voice as if scorned from the androids humans created. Giving Eddy the towel I looked at him with indifference.

Kevin: Robots?

Bro: Robots.

Johnny: ROBOTS!

Kevin: Ok stop repeating that damn word, feel like I'm in that fucking game again...

Eddy: He's had a fear of robots when he turned thirteen. He had to have surgery on his leg to remove some glass and he woke in the middle of it.

Bro: Lies! Mom and dad said that Dr. Sherp would be there, I didn't see him.

Eddy: He mistook the lighting above him as an android operating on him because it had the scalpel attached to an arm. Bottom line; he freaked.

Bro turned and huffed at the origin of his hatred of anamatroics in general. Sighing I went over to the bar and got my phone. Looking at the lock screen of Edd and I after a day at the beach as our only vacation in India, I saw that I had a text. I swiped the screen and went to the text messages to see it from a private number.

_**Private:**_

**_" If you've gotten this message than meet me tonight at the roof of the hospital uptown at 11 p.m."_**

I don't know who this is but they must need to talk to me urgently if they texted me. What if it's Edd and he wants to meet me? He would put himself in danger because Bro would try and rape him again, but all in the sake of seeing me again...should I go? It could be a trap by the Kankers or something else, I do have a lot of enemies so singling out one of them would take forever.

Eddy: Kevin.

I look up at him as everybody was already standing behind him. He sat the towel down on the counter.

Eddy: To finish what I was saying before, stay away from Double Dee.

Kevin: Again, why do I need to stay away from him or lose contact with him?

Eddy: Because the guy is going all Evel Kenivle and he's willing to go high i the heavens to see you.

Kevin: You can't be-

Eddy: I am. I may not understand fully as to why all this shit is happening and it's happening only to you two but I know what the guy is thinking...

Edd: And what would that be Eddy?

All eyes dart to the door to see Edd. Dressed comfortably in simple grey clothes and a red scarf with his trademark hat and a sling for his arm, he walked into the room.

Eddy: I thought you were at home resting!?

Edd: I got shot in the arm Eddy, not horribly maimed.

Eddy: I thought I told you to stay away?! And what'd you do to Manny and the others?!

Edd: Yes you did, and although I complied with your request at first I changed my mind and followed you here. And their fine I just put them to sleep with some chloroform laced cookies.

Sly, very sly babe.

Eddy: How the hell are we supposed to protect you from Bro if you stand there?!

Edd: I'm fine. A while ago I made a deflector that wards off ghost thanks to Rolf's Nana.

He said as he reached for the gold chain around his neck. Upon lifting it up he showed a red jewel attached at the end.

Bro: Edd...

His ghostly form glided over to hover in front of him. I walked over feeling the anxiety rush through me thinking the worst of Bro. For moments, he only stood there just staring at him not saying a word. I looked at him I felt a chain form between us. A flood of emotions came over me and everything that Bro was thinking I could hear. Echo's of words and phrases came through my head. All I want now is him.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

I watched as nothing but a blank stare came from Kevin and Bro. They seemed brainwashed by some unknown force.

Edd: Kevin...

My voice seemed to latch on to him like a hook to a fish.

Edd: Darling...I've missed you...

Kevin: I've missed you too...

Edd: Is it alright if I hug you?

Kevin: Uh..y-yeah sure...

As I walked toward him I saw everybody move towards us. I paused seeing the worry and panic in Eddy's eyes.

Edd: Don't stop me, any of you.

I continued my stride and stood right in front of him. Feeling the heat from his shallow breaths on my cheeks felt good and smelling him made me exultant. I lifted my good hand towards his cheek and touched-

Kevin: Ow!

I stepped back in shock. As smoke raised from the place I had touched him. he held it squinting his eyes to hold back tears. What happened? I tried to touch him again but he hastily retreated from my touch. With all hope fleeting, I pulled my hand back as Rolf stepped forward.

Rolf: What did Rolfs' Nana give you?

With a somber look I looked at him and the grappled with the gold chain around my neck and pulled it out for him to see. He held it between his fingers as he examined it, meanwhile I locked eyes with Kevin who stared back with sadness.

Rolf: I see, this necklace Nana gave you prevents spirit, good or bad from touching you...

He looked back at Kevin and Bro who stood beside one another.

Rolf:...but also those who are bound to them without help from charms or talismans...I'm sorry, but physically touching Kevin is impossible with necklace.

Edd: Than I'll just take the silly thing off!

Rolf shook his head as he let the jewel drop down to my chest.

Rolf: Not simple as you think. Jewel can only be removed until ghost is gone, whether by itself or help from shamans.

Edd: Than help him _leave._

I said with as a command. I darted my eyes over to Bro and stomped my way to him.

Edd: Do you know what you've done to me? To us?!

Bro: Edd yes, I do-

Edd: _Everything_ was wonderful, my life was a set track of bliss and then all because _you_...

I paused turning to Kevin with anger and dismay.

Edd: If you had just forgiven him for what he had done than none of this would be happening!

Kevin: Wait, are you blaming _me_ for all this shit?!

Edd: Who else can I blame!?

Kevin: Don't blame me for any of this shit, I'm not to blame!

Bro: Maybe you guys should just-

Both: Can it!

Bro: No!

Getting between us both Bro stood his ground.

Bro: **_No! _**I am to blame for everything that's happening; you being hurt, you being stuck with me, the kid being taken and the reason for whatever sorry fuck took the kid in the first place!

Eddy: Bro...

Bro: I understand what I did was wrong and now all of you are involved...again, but how the fuck are you going to find anything if you all are at each others throats?! I mean seriously...

He turned to me with a sincere rage.

Bro: Don't blame him for not forgiving a sorry sack of shit like me, if I were alive and somebody stole you from me and they died for it, I wouldn't forgive them either.

He turned to Kevin.

Kevin: You have way too much pent up anger and unresolved issues with the both of us, you'll fix whatever you got with the doctor later but me and you are going to fix our shit whether you like it or not.

He let out a huff of air as he looked down at the floor beneath him.

Bro: Stop the fighting in the group, you really think the kid has time left for it?

Kid...Jim...feeling sorrow within me and hearing his words made me reluctant to not fight anymore.

Bro: For right now, focus on the kid and nothing else since we found out where and who has taken him.

Edd: Who took him?

Plank: The bitchy Kankers.

Edd:...!

I felt my whole world turn upside down and a black haze blanket over me as I became a light feather. My son was taken by those three woman bent on mine, Eddy and Ed's love...superb...my life is in shambles...

* * *

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15...3**_

* * *

Lee: Nice to know that you came with snacks.

Lee said as she watched Kevin sit across from him at the table in front of the hospital. The night air was a little breezy and the stars were barely visible from their vantage point for many man made reasons. Kevin wore nothing but his black biker jacket, stone washed ripped jeans, red converse and his signature red cap turned backwards letting loose three long strands on his ginger hair. He sat a bag of candy down and a glass bottle of coke on the table for her.

Across from him Lee sat with her long legs crossed encased in red leather, black polka dotted wedges, a black bra under red fish net shirt and a crop top silk jacket. Her hair was long and straight stopping at her shoulders as she now showed only her left eye due to her red bow holding some of her bangs back. "Never seen her eyes before, I didn't know they were pale green" Kevin thought as he stared at her.

Lee: Is there anything you like?

She asked gesturing to her body in a provocative manner.

Kevin: Not. I have eyes only for one person.

Lee: The doctor has gotten you all tied up in his office doesn't he?

Kevin: Most of the time, yes, and sometimes I hurt myself purposely to see him too.

Lee: Who wouldn't?

She said as she popped open the bottle with her acrylic nails not eve scratching the red paint shinning on them.

Kevin: Why is it that you texted me to come here at night?

Kevin turned to her and sat his elbows on the table eyeing Lee. She in turn drank the coke feeling the refreshing bubbles tickle her throat and the artificial flavors fill her taste buds.

Kevin: There's no way in hell you would have any reason to text me.

Lee: You're absolutely right.

She put the drink down and reached for the candy only for Kevin to grab her wrist.

Lee: Brutality won't get you answers doll.

Kevin: Avoiding my questions won't either.

Lee: I see, it's my sister.

Kevin: Which?

Lee: Marie.

"Marie, she's that cobalt dyed freak who always has it out for me because me and the dork are together." Kevin thought as he released Lee. She grabbed the candy bag and reached in grabbing gummy worms out and eating them like fine cuisine.

Kevin: What about her?

Lee: She's the one who kidnapped the kid.

Kevin: What?!

Lee: You're probably thinking that she's a psychopathic bitch out for revenge and you're not far from the truth honey.

Adjusting her self in the chair she looked up at the sky.

Lee: She wants the kid for some diabolic plan she has to get rid of you and to keep the good doctor for herself.

Kevin: She did all this to have Edd and Jim for herself?

Lee: Not exactly...

Looking back at him, Lee's eyes narrowed in fear.

Lee: She doesn't care who you are, how old you are, anything, all that matters is that if you get in the way of Edd than she'll cut you down to shreds.

Kevin: But taking the kid...?

Lee: Leverage and also she wants to...

Her gaze shifted downwards to the table and a red and blue gummy worm dropped from her hand to the table. Kevin felt his eyes widen as the thoughts of what that woman could do to a child would take if they made the wrong move.

Lee: And the reason for me calling you was to ask for your help in stopping her.

Kevin: Wait, how did you find this out?

Lee: Read her diary, plus everything was her idea and we went along with it, blindly.

Snatching the glass bottle she downed the entirety of it's contents as if it were air.

Lee: She even told me yesterday about it...

Kevin: Eddy said there was two people that took the kid!

Lee: Yea, that was Marie and May, I was at home straightening up like Marie had asked. Now that I think about it, we're all just chess pieces in her little game that I know she'll never win-!

Kevin stood abruptly scaring Lee,

Lee: What's wrong?

Kevin: Everything that's happening now...look, call me when you find more free time and come down to the base-

Kevin pulled out a card and a note. He searched his body and his bag for a pen but couldn't find one.

Lee: I have one betta.

She said as she stood and took a eyeliner pencil from the inside pocket of her jacket. Giving it to him she continued to eat the candy regretting the fast consumption of the bubbly beverage. He wrote down on the paper and the gave it to her upon finishing.

Kevin: You are not to do anything until I get there and I mean it or else they'll put you back in jail and then we're all screwed.

Lee: No prob.

She said taking the paper and them skimming over. Putting it in her bra she took the bag and fixed her jacket. She looked at Kevin and smiled warmly as she stepped closer to him. She stopped when her body was pressed up against his and her eyes met his, wearing her heels made them the same height by several inches. She brushed his hand as she stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear. The words she spoke made him laugh a little and also feel slightly more at ease. Backing away she smiled and walked off to her car which was parked out of sight. Kevin watched the escaped felon from behind as her body disappeared behind the corner.

Kevin: "I'm a sucker" eh? For him, always and forever, who would have it any other way?

He grabbed his bag and went to his bike and rode home.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

_Edd: I take it that this is the only way we can talk to one another?_

Kevin: Seems that way, sucks shit but at least I get to look at you.

_Edd: Ahaha, agreed._

The assassin couple spoke to each other over Skype. Eddy refused to have them in the same room still as Kevin was still by his older deceased brother. Reluctantly they agreed to his demands and this was a compromise that he was fine with them doing. Edd was working in his lab working on old projects. Kevin was at his home working out in his home gym watching the TV because he synced his computer to it.

_Edd: Why are you working out this late in the day?_

Kevin: It was the only time I could do it.

_Edd: Have you been eating properly?_

Kevin: Yes.

Bro: Lies he had three strawberry milkshakes and an entire apple pie and didn't share!

Bro accused off screen earning a death stare from the ginger.

Kevin: Not true! And "didn't share"? You're a damn ghost you don't eat!

Floating in behind him was Bro with three glasses and a cake dish in each hand that had remains of the sugary items that used to be in them.

Bro: And he had these all just a few hours ago.

_Edd: So that's why he's working out?_

Bro: That and he's getting a little "soft" in places.

He said setting the dishes down and hovering over to Kevin.

_Edd: No doubt he'll get all of it back._

Bro: Not if he keeps eating the way he does.

Kevin: Do I get a say in here anywhere?

Both: No.

The specter locked eyes with the surgeon and they both laughed while the motorist furrowed his brows and put his weights away.

_Edd: What did Lee tell you?_

Kevin: She said that everything was Maries' idea to take thee kid to get to you.

Bro: And also because I had promised her to you after I was done with you.

_Edd: Mindless sex and bliss was the only thing running through her mind for her to take my son?_

Kevin: Yup. Tomorrow morning we'll infiltrate the house and find him.

_Edd: Ok, I'll be sure to get everything ready before we go._

Sitting in the reclining chair, Kevin nestled into the chair as he grabbed his water bottle from the floor.

_Edd: You know what?_

Kevin: What babe?

_Edd: I love you dearly._

Kevin smiled and walked closer to the screen. He touched the smiling image of his blushing boyfriend and listened as he giggled at the romantic gesture. Edd walked to his monitor and placed his hand on the screen. Kevin lowered his hand to Edd's and to them both it felt like they were in the same room touching hands, like before.

Kevin: When this is all over, I want you to do one thing...

_Edd: What would that be?_

Kevin: To hold you and to never let go.

"And to probably propose to him too," Bro thought as he watched them from afar, "honestly, if you love him that much than out right and say it..." He watched more as they talked and gazed at one another's high resolution image, they were cute and happy...a perfect "...couple..." Bro thought as he drifted away into the wall and into another room. Kevin ended his video chat with the doctor and sat back in his plush chair. He felt happy seeing Edd even if it were through his stupid flat screen, nonetheless he felt content with seeing the only person that gave him a reason to live and protect, for non business purposes.

Kevin: I want to tell him...but how?

He sat back up and shuffled for something in his sweatpants pocket. Retrieving the item, he pulled out a small black box and opened it. A gold band sat there surrounded by red velvet to hold it in place; the soft shimmering gold band was small but shined just like his eyes.

Bro: You should've told him, you don't know whether either of you will come back from tomorrow, it could be a repeat like last year except with Edd at the receiving end...

Kevin kept still as the specter walked back in the room through the wall he left out of.

Kevin: It's not the time yet.

Bro: Than when will be? Why he's bleeding on the ground or in Maries' clutches as she tortures you slowly as she makes him watch? Hmmm?

Kevin: I don't wanna hear it, I'm in a good mood and I don't wanna lose it because you're a jealous ghost.

Bro: Yea you're right, I am a jealous ghost. But of what? You having to be with the love of my life while I wallow in purgatory or for being dead to save you all? I'm a _real_ Disney villain man.

Kevin: Cut the shit!

Kevin stood closing the box and holding it in balled hands.

Kevin: I've told you already that I hate having you here and that I will never, ever forgive you for what you've done...All of this was your fault to begin with and now...

He waved his hands in defeat and stomped out going to his bedroom. The specter followed and watched as the assassin lie under blue sheets with his arms folded behind his head with his eyes closed. Peeking through one eye he saw Bro hovering over him, arms crossed over his chest.

Kevin: Go away!

"I don't wanna do this, but knowing that I can do this new ghostly thing I can actually help him, whether it be putting him in a good mood again or trying to convince him that I want him and Edd together..." Bro thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Kevin opened his eye again to see that he didn't leave. He gritted his teeth and turned over in the bed to get away from him.

Bro: Turn back over Kevin.

Kevin: No, I want to sleep while I can still remember the conversation with Edd.

"Fine, I'll _make_ you than." Bro let his near physical form go transparent as he slowly descended into Kevin's body. Feeling the cold chill approaching Kevin consciously pulled the sheets further to his shoulders.

Kevin: Get out of my room, now!

...He said nothing. Not feeling the need to look up or search for him he turned on his stomach and angrily kept his eyes closed. Kevi felt the anger fade as he reminisced in the earlier time that he had with Edd. Soon enough, the ginger shooter was in a wonderland.

* * *

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16...3_ **

* * *

This is the most pleasant dream I've had since...I don't know really. Bright blue skies and red velvet cake on top of a slender, fair skinned, peach coloured physician.

Edd: Was this necessary Kevin?

You guys came in late to my dirty little dream but you probably already know how we got here. I sat at the head of a long table as I stared into the blue ocean eyes of my lover. Smiling deviously at him I swipe his silky black hair from his forehead.

Kevin: Not but you would've _loved_ to see me like this if you wanted.

Edd: Not that you're wrong but do I have to be completely nude with cake on my abdomen?

Yes, he was naked with cake. I couldn't help myself and seeing him like this is getting me in the _mood._

Kevin: I love how you look; dressed or not, you're still the smart talking doctor I love.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead feeling him flinch under my lips. He's still too cute for words.

Bro: **This** is what you dream of?!

God. Fucking. **_DAMMIT_**! I shot my head to see Bro in Hawaiian shirt and black shorts showing way too much of his hairy legs. He smiled as he walked over to me and stared down Edd with lust as I was a second ago.

Kevin: What the fuck are you doing here?!

Bro: I wasn't finished our conversation from earlier.

Kevin: Before I went to bed?! Are you fucking me?!

Bro: Eww, no gross! I would never...but _him_...

He said leaning down to Edd who was inching to the side of the table in fear. Instinctively I push him back and realize-

Kevin: Wait, I can touch you?

Bro: Oddly enough, yea. In a person's dreams I am both a _ghost_ and _real_ just as this table or that ocean.

He said as he looked back at the Hawaiian ocean and then back at me.

Bro: Look man, all I want is to help.

Kevin: I thought I told you that you're not needed?

Bro: When do I listen?

He said sarcastically waving his hands. He turned to me but with more of a stern look than before.

Bro: I understand, as I've said many times before, that you don't want me here. As far as I was concerned my damnation was set and that's where I wanted to stay no matter the torment I went through.

Out of nowhere the setting changed. A yellow wave washed over followed by a dark red and black hell-like scenery. The sky was red with black clouds and burnt trees on iron rust red dirt giving the feeling of being on Mars. I look behind me and see a bed with nothing but black satin and silk sheets neatly arranged on the bed.

Bro: For the past year I've been nowhere else but here with nothing but myself and these lovely lads here.

I turned back to him to see multiple Edd's wearing different outfits. The ones he had his arms around were breath takingly gorgeous; on his right was two Edd's, one dressed as a cop in black shorts and the other was a vampire in a loose fitting frilly shirt. On his left the Edd's were more exotic and fictional. One was a lightly tanned wearing Arabian clothes of a prince wearing fine jewels and the whitest cottons to ever see.

Bro: I've fucked them all of them as I was down here as punishment for what I did to you.

Looking at them all I felt my pulse rise. I've imagined my Edd dressed like this sometimes but it never felt the same till he was wearing my clothes and sitting with me just talking.

Kevin: Why are you showing me this?

Bro: To prove to you that I want nothing more than for you and Edd to finally be happy and for me to move on, and as Rolf said I can't until I have your trust and forgiveness.

_Voice: He'll never give it to you..._

I turn back to the bed and see who I knew the voice belonged to-

Kevin: _**Edd**_?!

He looked right at me as if he were looking at glass, right through me.

_Edd: You've finally come back Brighton, what took you so long?_

I glance at Bro to see all the Edd copies gone and him cowering in fear with a blank but still horrified stare in his eyes. Looking at him was like looking at Eddy traumatized from the first time he nearly killed Ed; vacant and petrified.

Bro: I was trying to help him...

_Edd: Oh? Why didn't you notify me of your actions?_

Bro: Why...?

_Edd: Because I told you, nothing good ever comes from your actions._

Is it me or are his nightmare and I thinking the same thing?

_Edd: On your knees, now!_

Bro jumped at the demand and quickly did as told. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the ground. I saw him visibly shaking in fear as this nightmare, yet sexy commanding, Edd directed him.

_Edd: Look up._

He hesitated but looked up anyway. BANG! I fell back in shock hearing the gun shot blast from behind me. I look at Bro and see him pale faced with gushing red dripping from the hole where his left eye used to be. His lower lip quivered as the blood drained from his eye trickling down his face and curling at his chin to drip on the red dirt beneath us.

Kevin: Did he just fucking just _shoot_ him?!

Looking back at the gun wielding Edd.

Kevin: Did you just fucking _shoot_ him?!

_Edd: Clearly, should I have not?_

Kevin: I mean I don't like the guy any more than you do but he didn't do anything for you to shoot him!

_Edd: On the contrary Kevin, he has._

"_He has_"?! Standing up I look at Edd in his work clothes still pointing the gun at Bro who only stared in horror at Edd.

Kevin: We just got here and you show up putting this fucker down, which is sexy as fuck, but why shoot an _unarmed_ man?! You don't kill.

_Edd: Correction, __**moron**__..._

"**_Moron_**"?

_Edd:...Your beloved Edd doesn't kill, I'm a figment of his tortured soul and how he wishes he would be punished._

He walked on the bed and stood next to me still staring at Bro.

_Edd: The poor thing wants nothing more than to be freed from this hell, however, though he is trapped in purgatory by your faults he's also using this as a punishment to hopefully atone for his sins against Edd._

When he finished he shot him once more and I heard Bro scream like a banshee from the pain. This time he was shot on the right side of his mouth. Blood began to pool and fall to the ground mixed with saliva and teeth. I saw a grown dead man cry like a school girl.

_Edd: He always summons me when he summons them..._

Kevin: The other copies?

_Edd: Correct. I'd rather him use them for sexual pleasure but having to brought here to _make _him understand the pain he's put you two through is a task on its own. Thus, the shooting and torture has been erected._

Bro: N-ow...you schee?

I train my eyes on Bro who looked at me still wide eyed with fear.

Bro: I go shrew this...for _you_ and _Edd_...purgatrory is worse shan Hell, helping you guys puts me at ease...

He said through gurgled words as he tried to speak clearly through wrecked teeth and gums.

Bro: Understand-

Before he could finish, nightmare Edd shot him as many times until his body lied on the ground riddled with bullet holes in a growing pool of blood. What the hell...?!

_Edd: Don't worry he'll come back new and improved..._

I stared at the body and flinched when I heard the click of the gun next to my ear. No, he wouldn't I shook in fear, I've been held at gun point so many times yet this scares me and this is only a dream...right? I look at the corner of my eye and see the barrel right beside my eye.

Kevin: Edd...

_Edd: I forgot, you two are one in the same for the time being, I can do to you what I did to him..._

Kevin: Edd...please...think about this...

_Edd: There's nothing to really think about, just as much wrong as he did, you've done the same._

Kevin: And I'm trying to fix them for us and Jim.

_Edd: You do realize that I don't give a fuck? Right?_

Just as I turned around to face him the shot rang through the air and I screamed.

Kevin: **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!_**

I'm in bed...thank the fucking mob boss! I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom and look at the right side of my face in the mirror where he held the gun. There was nothing missing or no bloody hole where some organ used to be. Wait...

Kevin: Bro!

I call out for the dead man wondering if what that nightmare of a bitch said as true.

Kevin: _Bro_! Where are you!?

Bro: Right here.

I jumped seeing him poke his head through the mirror scaring the shit out of me.

Kevin: You're _ok?!_

Bro: The little angel wasn't lying when he said that I would be fine.

Kevin: But I saw you get _shot_ and end up like Swiss cheese!

Bro: Yea, and that was a **_fake body_**. Every time I go there I know the consequences so I risk the lustful temptation and meet him to atone for my sins.

He wasn't lying when he said that he felt bad for what he did to us and that making it up to us is what he's doing ow by my mistakes. Well, don't I feel like real dip shit for being an ass to him for so long. I sighed and put my hands on the edge of the sink.

Kevin: I won't apologize for what you did to us last year, but I am sorry for putting you through shit and not trusting you all this time.

Bro: Awww, are _you_ apologizing?

He said getting a girly look on his face and giving me the puppy dog eyes. Ewww.

Kevin: I will never say this in public but yes I am...

Bro: Apology accepted dude, and you should probably get dressed since its 4:20 A.M.

Kevin: Is it? Fine, get out and no more syncing out dreams like a phone to a computer. It was bad enough when you changed into Edd ad I nearly fucked you after proposing.

Bro: Please, don't remind me.

Nodding he disappeared and I took my shower. Today is the day Lee comes to the base and we get Jim back from Marie. I should say something to Edd about marriage but I still feel like this isn't the right time yet. If I say it now than it'll look like I only want him whether we get the kid or not, god forbid. But Bro was right, if I say it later will I, or either of us, be alive to hear those four words?

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

I sat in the chair in my office in front of the pool table. Holding the pool stick in my hand, twirling it and smoking as I stared at the ceiling. Lee was supposed to be here today and waiting is starting to become a drag.

Bro: It's Lee, she always has a reason for being late, whether good or bad.

Kevin: Right-

RING! RING! RING! My office phone rang and I ran to it early tripping over the pool stick.

Kevin: Ranger K here.

Phone: We have a Lee Kanker here asking for you.

Kevin: Send her down, tell her I'll waiting at the elevator doors.

Phone: Not a problem.

I hang up the phone and walk to the elevator doors. I bypass people and even my own friends to hurry and get to my guest.

Johnny: Hey Kevin!

Plank: Hey.

Johnny: What'cha doing?

Kevin: Not now baldy.

Johnny: You don't have to be so mea about it.

Plank: Maybe we should leave him alone Johnny.

Kevin: Yea, listen to him.

I walked faster ahead hearing that they stopped later on. I got to the elevators and just in time because it opened to show Lee in a blank halter top, red leather pants, black leather heels and her ginger hair curled under her chin.

Kevin: I take it that you had weave in your hair last night because your hair was longer.

Lee: I was trying to look good for my parole officer.

Kevin: And I'm that officer?

Lee: For the time being doll.

She said as she look around the place.

Lee: Nice digs here, I can tell the paled haired kid did the decorating.

Kevin: It was actually him and his parents.

Lee: So that's where he gets the creativity from.

Kevin: Yea follow me.

We walked back to my office thankfully not passing any assassins or other personnel. She seemed to love my office, specifically the bar stocked with booze, some being her favorite.

Lee: If this office were a real man I'd be wetter than the ocean.

Kevin: That's gross.

Lee: Says the man. She went over to the pool table and sat on it.

Lee: I came here to talk...

She crossed her legs and tilted her head to the side.

Lee:...So let's talk.

Kevin: Alright, you know that we're going to infiltrate your house tonight and get the kid back.

Lee: As far as the plan goes, that's what it all comes down to.

Kevin: But Marie knows what he we all look like whether it be in work attire, disguise or regular clothes.

Lee: Right.

Kevin: So recently we acquired a new yet old member to the team.

Lee: Oh, is he cute?

Kevin: His name is Plank.

Lee: The wood piece that the bald kid carries around and talks to?!

I nodded and was amused at the look on her face.

Lee: I plank of wood is going to help the kid?

Kevin: Why don't I bring him in?

I went over to the phone and called Johnny telling him and Plank to come to my office to meet my guest. After a few minutes, they arrive at the door and walk in. The stand next to me in front of Lee.

Lee: Wait, this is "Plank"?

She said pointing at the strawberry blonde teen.

Plank: Nice to see you Lee.

He said as he took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. She had a small blush creep on her face as she took her hand back.

Kevin: He's going to go in as your new "boyfriend" and just scope the place until he gives us the go after everybody is asleep.

Lee: You really think that'll work?

Kevin: It's worth a try.

Lee: Than you don't know my sisters or the kid; they stay up late at night eating junk food watching cooking shows. They sleep when they drop.

Well that set me back. I rub my temples as I heard a knock at the door and looking at the glass it was Rolf and Eddy. I motioned for them to come in and when they did Eddy nearly ran back out at the sight of Lee. Rolf stopped him and dragged him in by the back of his $700 black striped shirt.

Lee: Don't worry bubby, I'm not here for you nor am I interested.

Eddy: Really?

Lee: Yea. Besides, you have a two day after sex glow on ya which means you got a girlfriend.

Kevin: And you're not mad about that?

Lee: Mad? Hahaha! No, I lost interest in him when I got rejected from the organization.

By the look on his face he was relieved to hear this.

Kevin: Ok, never mind that, not everybody may be here but we'll be explaining everything-

Sarah: Sorry we're late! Jimmy and Ed wanted food before we got here.

Jimmy: I told you Sarah we need a daily intake of milk and starches every day.

Ed: He's right baby sister.

Ed said as he went straight to Rolf's side. Sarah stared at her best friend and older brother as hey sucked down their dairy beverages.

Sarah: Anyways, where's Double Dee?

Jimmy: And Nazz?

Eddy: Nazz said she'd be here in another hour they had her do an overnight mission a couple towns over.

Ed: And Double Dee is already here!

Kevin: Really?!

Ed: Yea he texted me saying he was in the training room working out?

The room went silent at the information that the block head had given us; my boyfriend is working out in our training room?

Kevin: Uh I have to go see this because this is a rare sight.

Eddy: I'm going with you!

Kevin: Whatever, Bro!

The specter phased through the walls and stood next to me.

Lee: Bro!?

She jumped up from the stood staring at the smiling specter.

Bro: Lee! Nice to see you doll!

Lee: You too! Wait, how are you still here?! You're dead!

Bro: Dead? Yes. Trapped in purgatory? A bigger yes than the last.

Kevin: Ok, while you two get reacquainted me and Eddy will go check on Double Dee.

I said as I grabbed his shoulder and guided him towards the door. Walking down the hall to the training room I felt a little creeped at the fact that Edd was working out. It wasn't like him. He doesn't need to stay fit, he's naturally skinny! There were several times where he even ate like a pig and not once did I see his stomach expand.

Eddy: Why's he working out? It's not like him.

See! I'm not the only one thinking it! He's too...I don't wanna say fragile or weak but it's just not his thing to do, but considering the circumstances he might've changed his mind and tried it out. When we got to the training room I saw him punching and kicking away at a sand bag with Jacob who worked here as a spotter.

Jacob: Good job Doc! You did a one thousand hit combo without even passing out this time!

Edd: Please don't remind me, my body really isn't cut out for strenuous activity such as this but I needed to do it sooner or later.

Jacob: True. Do you want to take a break?

Edd: Please?!

Jacob: Ok then, I'll go log in your work out sets and you gets something to drink.

Jacob left and we walked in and straight over to Edd. He started drinking from his water bottle and I lost it. The pure sight of him with very little muscles in a tight white T-shirt, charcoal grey sweat pants and white sneakers. God I wanna fuck him now, I'll risk being burned for it.

Eddy: Hey sock head!

Edd turned around and smiled as he walked over to us.

Edd: Greetings guys, I didn't know either of you came to work early.

Eddy: Well we did and more importantly; why are you working out?

Edd: I thought I should if we're going against Marie and May who are a lot more physically fit than I am.

Kevin: Ok just don't over exert yourself.

Edd: I won't, I know my limits.

Eddy: Your limit isn't even one.

Edd: It's more than what you do.

He said smugly towards the imp.

Eddy: Are you still wearing that stupid necklace that Rolf's Nana gave you?

Edd: Why yes, what about it?

Eddy: Nothing, I suppose you two could be alone for a while since you still got it on you.

He said as he started to step back and out of the room. We were alone for the first time in a while, the room felt strange and I almost felt inclined to leave myself. I thought being alone with him for the first time in forever would be different, like I would just hold him and kiss him and never let him go again but...I can't even stay here anymore.

Edd: It's hard staying in the same room knowing that physical contact is fatal.

I turn to him seeing the pained look on his face. He was thinking the same thing.

Edd: I get it, I thought that you would risk hurting yourself just for a hug or a kiss but you didn't move as soon as Eddy turned his head...

Kevin: Yea, looked, Edd-

Edd: If you want to break up than-

Kevin: Wait, what?

He looked at me with sad eyes in shock at me stopping him. Why would he ever think that I would break up with him over this? Fuck yea I can't touch him till Bro is gone and we get the kid back but that's not it. I know we can't touch and this overwhelming feeling of backing out this...

Kevin: Come, sit down with me.

We moved over to bench by the lounge and oddly we both kept our distance from one another.

Kevin: Remember a year ago when you were confused about whether you loved me or not?

Edd: Yes.

Kevin: **_Why_** would I leave the one I _love_?

He stared at me with question as a smile went across my face. I inched myself closer to him but he retreated making the canyon between us even bigger.

Kevin: I loved you then, and I still love you now. And I said it before; come hell or high waters or even a dead guy possessing me...

He laughed at my mention of Bro. It was nice to see his cute smile.

Kevin:...Never forget that my love for you is eternal, it'll never fade or will it weaken by anything or anyone...which is why...

I looked down as I moved myself in front of him kneeling on my right knee. Looking up I saw both his hands covering his face and a huge blush cover it.

Kevin: I may have been a jerk to you for many years, and until last year we had an ultimatum that I advised to get you to be mine. My plan worked-

Edd: As did mine.

We laughed recalling the counter ultimatum that he placed me on for being his boyfriend.

Kevin: Yea it did. And even through the life draining times of being apart or being too close, you being hurt and kidnapped, tortured and my near death...that stupid sock hat you wear and that pale angelic face was all that I could think of...

I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out the black box I had last night. I heard him gasp upon taking it out and another when I opened. Glancing up I saw tears brim at his eyes threatening to fall at this touching moment.

Kevin: I wasn't really a man until I fell for you, and I fell hard. I now wanna fall for the man I call my husband and there's a cute, nerdy, sock hat wearing, gap toothed doctor that this ring belongs to.

I grabbed his hand and immediately felt my hand burn from the touch. I cringed at the pain it gave me and put the ring on his finger. I heard him exclaim in fear and shock at my touching him knowing well enough that I'll have severe burns later, but who cares. I retreated actually reaching my limits of pain. Holding my hand I looked up at him as he stared at the gold band on his finger.

Edd: K-Kevin…

Kevin: This'll be the only sappy moment you see me in, but only because I love you.

Edd: Excuse me, I recall somebody almost crying watching the cut scenes in Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core when Zack died.

Kevin: He did everything for those bums and he gets killed like that, it was totally unfair!...But he got to be with the person he looked up to, and I want to be with you…minus the dying for a stupid ass project.

He laughed and leaned forward making our faces and inch apart. His blue eyes were practically mounds of blue glitter surrounded but puree white feathers.

Kevin: Say you'll marry me Edd.

Edd: Honestly, I still think you have much to make up for in those years that you've teased me and harassed me, making me look slutty and even physically beating me…

Just put me down when I'm sky high why don't you.

Edd: But how could I say no to you when I share your same feelings?

It took me a moment to understand but my eyes went wide when I deciphered his words because they were forming the letters; Y.E.S!

I stood up and jumped for joy, laughing, smiling and screaming at the top of my lungs. I was so happy that I ran to him to lift him in the air but he already had me at gun point…having a strange feeling of de ja vu here!

Edd: You just got burned putting this ring on me, don't touch me until this is all over with. Please, for your sake.

Looking skeptically at the gun I push it aside and lean down placing my hands on either side of him o the back of the bench. I look at him with a devious smirk ad I watch as his face descends into a pool of deep red.

Kevin: Is this another ultimatum? We both knows what happens in the end.

He shrunk into the bench as I came closer. Seeing him squirm under was long overdue!

Kevin: I'm not going to touch you Edd so get a grip.

I laughed as he began to scold me, lecturing on how I always did that and that it was a cruel joke to play on people. I only smiled and said the three magic words to get him to shut up again. Later Eddy and Ed came in to check on us and Double Dee showed them the ring. Ed Jumped for joy like I did and I think Eddy was starting to cry.

Eddy: I'm not crying! It's the damn AC in this place, it's never right so my eyes get all misty.

Bullshit, he started blubbering like a baby minutes later. Lee congratulated us and told Edd some stuff to do when our honeymoon happens. He couldn't speak for a while. Nazz came in hearing the news and asked if she could design the wedding with Jimmy. I had no problem with it and he loved the idea. Ed, Sarah and Jimmy would perform an acrobat stunt at the reception and Eddy, Plank and Johnny would supply the music and drinks. Rolf said he would be the minister since he has a license for it…kinda scary, just as long as he doesn't have us kill a goat or his chicken. Bro took me to the bathroom where he gave me props for finally popping the question to Edd.

Bro: For once you did something I asked of you.

Kevin: Because you were right…for once.

Bro: I'm 90 % always right!

Kevin: 90? What about the 10?

Bro: All last year dude.

Kevin: Seems legit.

Bro: But still…

I looked at him through the mirror seeing the serious face that displayed on his tangible body.

Bro:…Marie is crazy, ruthless and will kill whoever if need be. Edd is no exception just because she loves him. So, if the time comes for you to make a choice between yourself, Edd of the kid, and the other can't help you, you better think fast…

He faded into a cloud of grey blue mist and left me. He's right, again. In most situations my loved ones have been put on the line. Even last year I had the choice of hurting Edd to stop Bro, but I nearly died for it. I don't care, I'll die for them both if need be. I may not be as fortunate as to still be alive even a year later but what am I to do? We're all doing this for love; nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17...3_**

* * *

Jim: Can I have some more water Marie?

Marie: Sure thing kid!

It was nice catering to the kid but I know I won't be doing it for long. Soon enough Double Dee will be coming for him and then I can trap him in here. Sure the kid might get scared at the sight of a knife when it gets to his throat but it's all worth it. Double Dee will be a distraught mess at the sight of his dead son. I went in the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Jim: Marie?

Walking back into the living room I sat next to the kid and gave him the water bottle.

Marie: What's up?

Jim: When are you going to let me go?

He said as calmly as he kept watching TV. He hadn't mentioned anything from when we kidnapped him until now. I think I underestimated the child of an assassin.

Marie: What're you talking about?

Jim: Don't play dumb. I know you want my daddy and you want my other daddy out of the picture.

He said in between eating and drinking.

Jim: I know that you have a plan of possibly killing me and my dad's friends after you get him to yourself. And also you even plot to kill daddy if he doesn't do as you say. In japan, you would be known as yandere; a girl who loves a person so much that they will, rob, lie, kill other or even the one they love just to have them for themselves.

My eyes narrowed as I shifted in my seat and watched the little bastard drink down his water. He knew from the beginning that we planned this and we were after his father. He turned over to me as he held the water bottle to his mouth with a devious smirk and striking green eyes.

Jim: Maybe you shouldn't _talk_ when plants are I the house, when **sounds carry**, **they tell me everything**.

Marie: Why you **_little!_**

I jumped the kid and had my hands wrapped around his throat in seconds. He was screaming for mercy just like he did when he was taken by Bro! I watched with pleasure as he clawed at my hands for freedom and wriggled his body under me. This is so thrilling!

Marie: So what if I want him dead along with everybody else?! I was the first to claim him and to show him my undying **love **but not only did Bro get to him first so did that idiot _Kevin_ did too!

I tightened my grip on his throat feeling his hands starting to loosen from mine and fall to the floor. "Not yet Marie…"

I let the kid go and watch as he starts coughing and grabbing his throat to try and ease the pain that resonated. Something in my head told me to stop hurting the kid, I don't know what it was but I obeyed it.

Jim: I thought so…

I looked down at the kid seeing that he still had that smug look on his face.

Jim: Early stages of _**bipolar disorder**_.

He rolled onto the floor and stood in front of the TV and he wiped the drool away from his mouth.

Jim: After seeing my daddy being taken like a slut by your boss you felt indifferent about it, however you went along with it since he said that _you_ could have him later…

He hit that on the point.

Jim: You wouldn't have gone with the plan if he hadn't said that, but since you did your problem now was the fact that Kevin was getting closer to daddy and the odds of you two being together were slimmer than it initially was. To top it off you were hit with a traumatic experience losing the man that paid you and your sisters with money, weapons and sex.

I've know this kid for a few days but it seems like he's been through every day that has went by last year; the steak out's, the infiltration, the kidnapping, the fights and the impending demise that met Bro.

Jim: If that wasn't enough, you were hit with charges of assault, trespassing, breaking and entering, kidnapping and prostitution with escaping prison. And if you're caught now, you'll be put someplace worse than before and now be charged with attempted homicide, for both me and my father.

Marie: You knew all of this?

Jim: Yes, why would any child or grown adult be happy with their kidnappers unless it was **staged**? I was collecting information as I watched you guys daily. May was too oblivious to the situation but Lee found out, something you didn't see coming.

Marie: You're a cheeky little shit aren't you?

Jim: A "_cheeky little shit_" that knew your plan and won't let you get away with it.

Jim turned to the front door and started walking towards it.

Marie: Where do you think you're going?

He stopped halfway to the door.

Marie: You still loved my cooking, why not sty a while longer and eat some more

"_**He knows everything…**_"

Marie: Let me fill out my fantasies thinking that your father is coming home to a wife and son…

"_**End him…**_."

Jim: Why would I give you that satisfaction?

Marie: Haven't you always wanted a mommy?

"**_One less person to stand in your way,_**"

Jim: Yes, but not you.

He walked to the door and was reaching for the handle, "**_look, a glass lamp…_**" Looking to my left I saw the priceless red vein glass lamp mother left us when she died. "**_All you have to do is pick it up and BAM! The kid goes out like a light,_**" Another part of me was saying to hit him over the head yet I don't want to, "**_but you must, Edd will love the sight of Jim sleeping in your arms…wouldn't he love that?_**"

Marie: He would…

Without thinking I did as my mind said to do, I picked up the family lamp ad walked quietly behind him. Jim opened the door using both hands and standing on his toes to reach.

Marie: I must punish my lovely son…

Jim: You don't own me!

He said turning the knob and pushing the door open. He started to walk but I stuck him before his foot could even make it to the step outside. He fell off to the right hitting his head on wall and landing in the pile of shoes. Under him was small shards of glass and drops of small blood, why was part of me happy to see this? "**_Because, you know you're one step closer to your goal._**"

Marie: Am I?

"_**Certainly, as long as you hold the kid you have Edd under your thumb. You could even make him kill that ridiculous ginger if you wanted.**_"

Marie: Yea…but for right ow I need to patch up my child and put him to bed.

With that I scooped the kid up and carried him in my arms. I went to my room and laid him on my bed as I pulled out the first aid from the dresser. I patched him up as he slept quietly and then left him to go clean up the blood in front of the door. That voice in my head was odd, convincing me to hurt him and to end him for finding out my…our plan. "**_You should've just killed him,_**" said the voice as I took the cleaning supplies back into the kitchen. "**_You still don't even know who the mother is and here I though our knight in shining armor was the purest of virgins out there…_**"

Marie: That doesn't matter anymore…

"**_How? The mother created a child and left him with Edd. O one has ever seen the kid until now and that's because of the sharp shooter,_**"

Marie: Don't mention him…

"**_I'm only saying, end the kid before he gets in your way again._**"

After that it left and never spoke again. Maybe the kid was right and I'm showing signs of being bipolar, even though I was always like this since I was kid ad doctors never even mentioned this to my mother, father or Lee. After having everything cleaned up I heard the front door open and saw May and Lee walk in.

Marie: Hey guys!

May: I hate banks, when did they get motion sensors and pad locks? What bank even had pad locks.

Lee: Does it matter you got through them with your teeth.

May: Because I was hungry and it was frustrating me!

Marie: Keep it down will ya?

I saw Lee look around the living room and then the kitchen.

Lee: The kid crashed?

I felt hesitant but they didn't see the mess. Nodding my head I answered.

Marie: Yea, he got tired while watching Face Off.

Lee: He's in your room right?

I nodded again but vigorously.

Lee stared at me and then looked at her watch. She turned back to the door and grabbed the house keys.

Marie: We're you going?

Lee: Met a guy last night that said he could fix whatever he broke.

She smiled deviously as May and I both knew what she meant and smiled back as she walked back out of the house. May than went over to the TV and sat where Jim previously was and turned the TV on and started watching SpongeBob.

Marie: Turn it down a little May.

May: Oh right my bad.

She did as told and then I went into my room. I crawled on to my bed and snuggled up to Jim pulling him into my arms as if he were my own child. Edd will come for him soon, I know it for sure. And if he doesn't I'll just send him bits and pieces of the little guy.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Lee: Yes, I'm** Lee Kanker** and I'm here to see Kevin Barr!

Employee: I'm sorry ma'am but Mr. Barr is only accepting business calls.

Lee:** I** am his **business**! I came here literally an _**hour ago**_!

Kevin: She's fine Darcy, let her in.

Turning around from the receptionist desk on the lobby floor, Lee saw Kevin wearing his signature white pants and red button up shirt with matching red hat. All that was missing was the guns, cigarette and black mask. He carried black vest in his hand as he walked up to Darcy and smiled.

Kevin: Sorry I forgot to tell you she'll be dropping by again, it was completely my fault.

His charm was that to be drawn to. Lee felt that it was her fault for snapping at the young girl and Darcy also felt she should blame herself for denying access to one of Kevin's guests.

Darcy: Oh, it's not your fault Mr. Barr-

Kevin: I thought I told you to call me Kevin Darce?

Using her nickname made her melt. She felt like she was going to die if he kept saying more words. Thanking the girl, Kevin had Lee follow him to the elevators and the went to the secret base.

Lee: How would the doctor feel about you _flirting_ with a dame like her?

Kevin: He hates it and it makes him jealous, honestly I do it to make him jealous cause he's cute.

Lee: He's always cute though.

Kevin: Yea, and I want to exploit it more.

Lee: If he finds out you'll be in a world of trouble and be sleeping on the couch.

Kevin: I've slept on the couch before, though cold it was just as comfortable as the bed.

Edd: Is it?

The doors to the elevator opened at the wrong time and Edd heard the last part of the conversation. Kevin stared blankly at his lover as tapped his foot with folded arms in his lab coat.

Edd: If you think that way than after everything is over your mail will be forwarded to the couch.

Edd stomped away and Kevin tried to stop him but felt that he was only going to make matter worse if he did. Lee walked out of the elevator and patter the sharp shooters back.

Lee: If I've learned one thing, there are_ two_ options that might happen…

Kevin looked at her from the corner of his narrowed eyes.

Lee: Either you start the make up sex or he'll miss you and be at your every whim.

This gave the shooter hope.

Kevin: That works?

Lee: Not all the time but sometimes even a sappy moment can get you back in bed again.

Kevin kept this in mind as he and Lee made their way to his office again. Everybody, this time, was present and ready to do another rescue mission of a fellow family member.

Kevin: So we all understand that Plank has to be the one to leave with Jim?

All: Right.

Kevin: Good. Plank you and Lee should leave now and pretend to have had a good date.

Lee: Sure, c'mon handsome.

Plank: Fine.

They walked up and left out of the office and to the car. Kevin instructed everybody else as he did a year ago. Jimmy, Sarah and Ed on standby down the block, Nazz, Rolf and himself on the roof and Eddy, Edd and Johnny based next door in an empty house. Edd of course complained about the empty house being empty and riddled with dust and germs but this was for his son so he complained less than he normally would have. Lee and Plank rolled up to the house and got of the car as seemingly normal as ever. Pulling Plank to the side she whispered in his ear.

Lee: Don't mention anything about the others or stare at Marie for too long. The kid is in her room so ask to go to the bathroom and I'll show you and buy you sometime.

Plank nodded at the simple idea and they proceeded to the door. Upon opening the door Lee looked down at the floor where the shoes were always strewn about. She felt like looking there and checking for something but didn't know what.

Plank: Is everything alright?

Lee: No…

Marie: Hey Lee!

Marie came out of the kitchen wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black tank top with "Hope to Dye" With the words Dye stained blue like her hair. Her hair itself was pulled into high bun on top of her head as only her bangs partially covered her right eye.

Marie: Oh! Is this** _the guy_**?

Lee: Yea he is.

Lee turned and tongued Plank who may not have seen it coming but welcomed it fully. He still felt like it was wrong considering he felt like he was betraying Jim even though he's never even met him yet. Playing the role of the sexy boyfriend with a long running sex drive, he grabbed her ass bringing her body closer to him and shocking her almost making her fall back into the wall.

Marie: Wow! I wish my** husband** was like that…

Pulling away Plank looked at Marie with an inquisitive smile.

Plank: You're **married**?

Marie: Yea.

She said holding up her hand she showed a gold band that had a single blue diamond in the middle. "When did she get that?" thought both Plank and Lee.

Marie: He came by today and dropped off the ring because he was getting the diamond replaced.

Plank: May I have a look?

Marie: Sure. They met halfway in the hall and she held her hand out for him to see the ring. Taking her hand, Plank noticed that it looked just like Edd's ring that Kevin gave him minus the blue diamond. "This girl is living a fantasy in her mind and forcing it into reality." Plank thought as he eyed the rock.

Plank: Nice, he must love you a lot.

Marie: He spoils me so much.

She still had the persona of a fifty's house wife but she was too trapped in that mind set to notice one big flaw waking up. Turning their eyes away from Marie to the groggily sleepy figure walking into the hall, Marie felt the silence point out her plans.

May: Is dinner done yet?

None other than the groggy May woke up and walked out of the living room scratching her stomach as she stood there.

Marie: O-oh yea it's almost done…

Her voice shook as she stared at her younger sister thinking it was Jim when she knew that after drugging May she tied the child up in the basement. Finally getting her evening sight back, May focused in on the strange but oddly alluring man standing next to Lee. Becoming elated she bounced over to them add smiled happily at the man.

May: Are you the man that's been keeping Lee all to yourself?!

Plank was more than a little skeptical at the forwardness of the blonde. He didn't seem too fond of her either. Staring at her wild eye, unassumingly soft hair that was visibly matted, nearly orange buck teeth covered in a slob like appearance. "Is this their baby sister or their pet capybara?" thought Plank as he slinked back afraid of the diseases he might get from the girl. Lee stepped forward and took hold of Plank as she groped the newly made man.

Lee: Back off May, he's mine.

May: How do you always find the good looking ones?!

Plank: It's more like I found her.

They laughed, all except Marie who was still worried about May ruining her plan.

Marie: Why don't we all sit in the kitchen and eat?

* * *

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18...3_**

* * *

They all did as asked and went into the dining room for dinner. Sitting there for several minutes, Kevin watched through the camera that he fixated on Plank. He watched the devil with blue hair acted as if she ever kidnapped people or wasn't aware of her wrong doings.

Rolf: If you keep grinding teeth like that than you'll have nothing to eat later but mush.

Nazz: He's stressed Rolf, give him a break.

Rolf: My people know of stress and we normally sing the shepherds song to relieve it.

Kevin: You sing a whole different tune since you got with Ed bro.

Hearing those words Rolf felt his cheeks heat up remembering the oral sex Ed so perfectly gives him on some nights, though Ed hates the way Rolf looks at him as he services him he can't help but love it anyways.

Rolf: **Never** mock the son of a Shepard.

Nazz: That's gross and something I ever wanted to know.

Kevin: Get used to it.

Looking back at the camera feed, Kevin could see that Plank and Lee were in the bathroom.

Plank: Kev, you there?

Plank looked at the bathroom mirror hoping that he was transmitting a clear image of his face to Kevin and also hoping that he could hear him.

_Kevin: I hear ya kid._

Plank: We're in the bathroom but we have a problem.

_Kevin: What is it?_

Lee: Marie is **_NUTS_**!

_Kevin: How is that a problem?_

Plank: She must be bipolar or something but she's trapped in the delusion that _her_ and _Double Dee_ are**_ married_**.

Lee: She even has a _**ring**_ on her finger.

_Kevin: **What?!**_

_Rolf: Rolf thought_ _that she was only after kid to get smart Ed-boy?_

Lee: She _is_, that much hasn't changed but her persona has. And what's worse, May was asleep all day and the kid ain't in her room either.

_Kevin: What?! You said that she put him to **sleep** before you left?!_

Lee: I **did**! That was the last thing I remember but something is too off about this here.

Having an epiphany, Lee told Plank to stay in the bathroom while she went to go check something out. Walking out of the bathroom she pretended to have been in a major lip lock with her new man toy. Marie saw this and gave a thumbs up to her sister's new find. As Marie walked back into the kitchen, Lee made her way to the front door. Getting there she looked around the coats and jackets just feeling them around and she was happy to find her sour lemon and cherry lip gloss that she thought had went missing but actually May took it. "I knew that girl still had a problem eating this stuff like candy," Lee thought as she kneeled down to the floor where she felt her tension thicken. Her eyes were drawn to the white sneakers laying there which belonged to Marie since she started jogging in the morning.

Looking at the shoes she felt that there was something wrong with them and that it was staring at her right in the nose. Taking the shoe by the laces she lifted it up and inspected it. She saw that the top appearance was fine. Deeming them worthy, she put them back down and looked at the other shoes. Pushing them aside to look at the wall behind them she came up fruitless. "Thought there was something here…guess I was just imagining things…" she thought as she proceeded to push the shoes back into their original spots. Making a mess tidy again she she observed her cleanliness and then did a double take. **_Red_**.

Marie:_ You_ just had to go snooping around didn't you…

She snapped her head to her younger sister standing with a knife in her hand. The knife was clean and freshly sharpened just to their standards.

Lee: Did you…

Marie: Yes I did, you weren't home and I put May to sleep easily…

She walked up to her sister towering over her with a striking pose.

Marie: I painted this for you.

She gave her the knife that was in her hands. "The knife…?" Looking back and forth from the smeared red liquid and her sister. She started thinking that maybe this wasn't Jims' blood. She stood up and took the knife.

Marie: I broke your blue one when I was chopping onions so I bought a new one and painted it with the **_blood red_** colour you like so much.

Lee: Really?

Marie: Yea.

She smiled tilting her head to the side. And then standing back up and walking into the kitchen. Lee looked back at the red liquid on the floor and took a finger and wiped some of the blood. She swiped the shoe back over it to make it look like the shoe made the mark. She walked back into the bathroom where Plank was drinking the rubbing alcohol.

Lee: What the _fuck_ do you think you're _doing_?

Plank: Drinking, I've had this before.

Lee: You're just another type of hardcore aren't you?

Plank: _I_ am my own category.

Lee: Where's that blood thing the doc gave us.

Putting the clear bottle back he pulled out the DNA scanner Double Dee gave them. Lee wiped the blood on the glass disc and watched as the device calculated the substance.

**_Device: Analysis confirmed-plant matter and human DNA spliced._**

_Edd: That's Jim's blood!_

He practically screamed in the mic.

Lee: She must've-

_Edd: **DON'T**…you dare say it, he's not dead._

Plank: Instead of jumping to conclusion we know two things; the kid is still here and he's just held up in this place mildly hurt.

Lee: She's went off the deep end though, the kid might-

_Kevin: You're **not** helping Lee._

_Rolf: For right now we wait for everybody to go to sleep, patience is key now._

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Kevin asked for me to meet him around the corner at the park that was close to the house. Nothing had been happening in the house and Marie was playing her cards right, as if she knew that she were under a small scope. Sitting on a bench Kevin could only watch as I held myself I fear of my sons' safety.

Kevin: Edd, he's alright.

Edd: We don't know that.

Kevin: But we still have to keep an open mind about this. If her goal is to get **you** than she won't kill the kid this late in the game.

Edd: Jim…god he's only a child.

Kevin: Edd! The kid is half our age but is trapped in the body of a seven-year old, he takes after** you** and the original cactus that he was before.

I felt some heat when I noticed that Kevin moved closer to me.

Kevin: Wanna know how he's not dead?

Edd: Are you going to spew some nonsense about extrasensory type abilities that you've acquired?

Kevin: Fuck no, even though I wish I had that. But he's not dead because I don't feel a gut wrenching _pain_ in my heart.

Looking up at him I stared with confusion. He returned a smile and rested his back on the bench as he looked up at the sky.

Kevin: I've had this feeling ever since we started this business with our parents.

Edd: We've all had that feeling when we started.

Kevin: True, but even after the first fifty kills I still felt it. Like when Ed nearly died and when Johnny was almost slaughtered on that South America mission, I felt hadn't felt the _pain_ in my chest when they were nearly killed so I knew they weren't going to **die**.

Edd: How is this _supposed_ to help me?

Kevin: If you let me finish it might…Like I was saying, I hadn't felt it then but I felt it when I nearly died.

Edd: That's common in people who are stabbed in the heart with a sword that, thankfully, we got out.

Kevin: True, but I only felt it with me even when you were so much danger.

How? That still doesn't put me at ease knowing my son is in a house with a deranged woman bent on wedding me.

Kevin: He's alive babe, trust me, even if you think all I'm saying is bullshit just trust me.

I looked at him and then at his hand. His words weren't working but having him here to comfort me was enough to still my mind. Moving closer to him, making sure that we weren't making contact, I smiled a little and put my nose on the red fabric of his collar.

Edd: You're not in any _pain_ are you?

Kevin: No.

Edd: I'm sorry that I can't kiss you, you did so much for me and even now you're doing just that.

Kevin: I do as much as I can especially for you, you are going to be my _wife_ soon.

Edd: When has this ever been established that I was to be the _maternal figure_ in this relationship?

Kevin: **You** look better in _lingerie_ than I do and you clean more than I do. And I can't cook without burning something or myself.

Edd: That is a conundrum that puts you in such a strange situation.

Kevin: Like what?

Edd: If I weren't around and you were with Jim alone, I won't tolerate you two going out to eat every night because it's so costly.

Kevin: Who says you have to know?

Edd: Do as you will, but_ I'll_ watch you.

Kevin: **_Watch me_** anytime you want, I like it.

I laughed at him and he joined me. I snuggled into his shirt as I felt my side cramp, I haven't felt this happy before.

Kevin: Edd…

I looked up at him with a smile and see the sweet mellow look he displayed.

Kevin: I want to _marry_ you as soon as possible, promise me that when this is all done, you and I will start looking for a wedding venue and a honeymoon spot.

Edd: Why do I need to promise? It's all I've been thinking about since this morning when you proposed.

Kevin: Had any thoughts about where it was you wanted to go?

Edd: It is currently between Japan and London, I haven't really started using my vacation days since last year.

Kevin: Well this year it'll change.

As soon as he finished talking his cellphone vibrated, I'm glad that it wasn't that putrid techno ringtone he had before. Listening to him he had a stale look on his face and his eyes started to narrow.

Kevin: We'll be right there.

He put his phone away and looked at me.

Edd: What happened?

Kevin:**_ Everybody is asleep_**.

Asleep? I look at my watch and see that it's only nine thirty.

Edd: It's still early why would they be asleep.

Kevin: Rolf saw on the camera that May and Lee went to sleep and saw the camera on Plank sway back and forth until he hit the table.

No one should be tired at this time of night unless they were old, on medication or-

Edd: They were drugged.

Kevin: Seems so. C'mon.

He grabbed my wrist and lunged back forgetting that he couldn't touch my skin. He held his hand in pain feeling the burn from the crystal around my neck.

Edd: Sorry!

Kevin: Don't worry about it.

Edd: Wait Kevin.

He stared at me and looked at me as he looked ready to run. I had a sudden strike of brilliance as I stared at him, however he may not like this plan.

Edd: We need Bro.

His eyes grew wide as he early screamed his head off at the mention of the man. He told me that he forgave him but he still didn't want him to interfere with the mission, terrified at the damage he might cause. I admit that I'm scared of that myself but if he wants to help than I'll let him.

Kevin: We don't need him now!

Edd: That fact that he's intangible is vital to this mission right now.

Kevin: Explain to me how that is?

I did as asked. Seeing as Bro was like not only a brother to all but very influential to the Kankers, he held more of a special place in Marie's heart. Knowing that they shared the fondness of emotional attachments to me they of course bonded, it's common in having friendship.

Bro: We _**always**_ talked about you. Whenever Lee and May were out we'd **talk** and **fuck**.

He said to us in a vulgar sense. But seeing as my theory was right they predictably became best friends at this point. Plotting his plan they made an agreement so Bro was fair with his new friend so he cut her a part of the deal saying that after capturing me and he got the satisfaction of doing me first she'll force me to do her. Seeing the plan went array and his death was imminent, she was put in jail yet again where the tragedy of Bro's death was still strong in her and she felt like getting me would ease his soul and give her the satisfaction of her wildest dreams coming true. Not only that, she was already showing signs of being bipolar so this plan hatched in her head over some time.

Kevin: Ok, information that was greatly appreciated but not needed. How the hell is he going to help?!

Edd: He's a **ghost**, you do the math.

I said smugly folding my arms over my chest.

Bro: Sexy and smug, so nice.

Kevin: Shut it.

Looking at me with a defeated look he sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kevin: You do exactly as Edd says and no more saying my fiancé is sexy as fuck or cute. That's my job.

Edd: And he can do so if he pleases.

Kevin: _**What?!**_

Edd: If it gets my son back than I don't care. His words rarely bother me anymore, only because I hardly hear it.

Bro: Shot down by the wife, looks like your man card was revoked.

He snickered as he floated by Kevin. He stared at us both in disbelief as he had no more control over this mission as I, his wife, had taken charge.

Kevin: Whatever.

* * *

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19...3_**

* * *

It was nice of the doctor to vouch for me to help on this mission. Kevin is more of a worry wart than Edd is and he's known for it. Walking into the house through the wall I looked around for signs of life. On the first and second floor there was nothing and even the attic was empty. Thinking I had no place else to think of. I heard a door open and then close in the hall net to Marie's bedroom. Going intangible I stood right in the middle of the hall. I saw Marie walking away holding her fists, rubbing them as if she were punching something or somebody.

Marie: What is he made out of, wood? I swear that guy is something else.

Too bad she's right about the wood part whoever he and up with have a log in their ass. Staring at her I watched he move into the kitchen and put all the food that everybody was eating and threw it in the trash. She did the same with the rest of the food she made and then sat down at the table. What scared me was the physical being that seemed to form adjasent from her.

Marie: **_He_** was working with **him**, and Lee was too…

_Person: I told you that there was something off about him._

Marie: I couldn't tell, he was so open to Lee kissing and touching him.

_Person: He's an assassin, he's paid to act as he kills._

Marie: But my own sister…how could she?!

Marie tangled her fingers in her hairs as she screwed her eyes shut and let her forehead hit the table. The person next to her got up and laid a loving hand on her shoulders trying to soothe her.

_Person: Don't worry my darling, she will get hers just as you will get the life you've dreamed for._

The figure pulled her head up by her hair which she never flinched at. They pulled her out of her seat and lifted her head up by her chin and turned her gaze to them.

_Person: Imagine life with a loving husband and darling son with a beautiful house…it's something I always wanted but sadly was doing other things._

Marie: Other things…?

Marie started to look pale and her hair was losing it cobalt colouring and becoming blonde.

_Person: Yes, sadly, I had what you had; a dream of being with my girlfriend forever and having our son mid-December._

Who is this guy? I can see the guy clearly just as I see Marie but he has no sign of life to him that I could sense. I took a step forward into the kitchen but felt a freezing chill run up my spine because he turned his head to look right at me. My heart stopped at the face that was on the figure. I stumbled back recalling the face…fear that even the nightmare Edd provided was nothing compared to the man who gave me hell when I was a child.

Bro: You…

I said as I fly out of the house and back to Kevin, Rolf and Nazz on the roof. They looked at me in surprise as they noticed my presence.

Kevin: What're you doing here?!

I didn't answer him, all I did was pant in fear. That face has been forgotten for a year and in it's place was Edd's, and regardless of both of them having similar features and looking practically like twins, I still quivered like a frightened child.

Rolf: Something more wrong, if he cannot speak than we need to go down there-

Bro: _**Don't!**_

_Edd: What's going on up there?!_

Kevin: Bro's back and something in there is scaring the shit out of him.

_Edd: What?! I'm coming up the!_

_Eddy: Not without me!_

_Johnny: Let him go Rolf and Nazz are up there and I doubt he'll be able to harass him if he's freaking out._

Whatever, after that Edd came up to the roof shortly and kneeled next to me.

Edd: Bro what's wrong?

Bro: He's back…he's controlling Marie into a false sense of fantasy…

Edd: Who's back?

Looking up at him with tears coating blood shot red eyes, I told him…

Bro: It's **_James_**.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

That fucking girl not only _punched_ my new face that I've only had for two days but she also ruined my new **_shirt!_ **I paid $700 from Johnny's bank account and took that ugly red Benz to South California to get it too. She's a dead bitch. As the Narrator and Kevin told you, we were all drugged because the bitch laced the food with sleeping pills and after we were all knocked out and transported to the basement. I woke up first on account of my DNA being some of Kevin's and the guy barely sleeps and sleeping pills to him are like candy.

I yelled and questioned her on why she did this to me and her sisters but she started talking to herself as if there were another person down here with us. She turned to me and started assaulting me. A swollen eye, bloody lip, scratched face and bruised gut later I'm started to regret being flesh and bones. Granted when I was a plank of wood all I had to worry about was fire, water and those damn termites, hate those things.

Voice: Are you helping Lee and my _daddy_?

I look up in the dim bleakness of the basement and saw nothing. The basement was big with only a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling and having this swollen eye made my vision eve more difficult.

Plank: Yea I am, my name is Plank.

Voice: _Plank?!_

Walking right out of the shadows and dressed in a school boys attire stood Jim with his bright emerald wide eyes and fixed green hair. I think having genes from Kevin was a bad idea because I became speechless at the sight before me.

Jim: Plank!

The kid came at me and hugged me. Oh fuck this is cute. While both hands were tied behind my back Jim hugged me while he stood on his knees. His peach face squished up against my chest and then he looked up at me smiling. I felt my heart race just looking at him and couldn't help but say…

Plank: What the fuck are you doing down here?!

He continued to smile as he retreated from his hug. I felt like an idiot for saying that but bullshit just fell from my mouth.

Jim: Earlier today Marie hit me over the head with a lamp knocking me out and the next thing I knew I was dressed like this and down here.

Plank: Why did she do that?

Jim: I told her that I knew why she took me and I was going to leave till she hit me.

He turned his head over and parted his pristine hair to show the small stitches and recently healing scar that the shrew psychopathic woman gave him. Just looking at it made me want to kill her twice!

He fixed his hair and looked back at me.

Plank: Well look, we're going to get you out of here ok? Everybody is here and your dads should be here any second.

Jim: I'm not worried about that, I know that their coming to get me.

Jim held a sad face as he turned himself around and sat between my legs. It's the little thing this kid dose to make feel horny.

Jim: Marie seems to be showing signs of a **bipolar** patient and it seems to be getting worse by the minute. She's created the delusion that her and daddy are married and that I'm her son.

He leaned back on my stomach and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Jim: I'm afraid that she might kill everybody and not just me.

Plank: She won't.

He looked up at met and with big eyes was met with anger and rage. I feel something, a connection with this kid, other than living plant level. I don't want to see him hurt or sad, I want him to be under me and be protected forever.

Plank: I'll protect you with my body, she won't hurt you as long as I'm here with you.

Jim turned back to me and stood on his knees. He held out his hand extending his pinky.

Jim: Pink promise?

The smile on his face was cut, but he was too much like his farther as to the oblivious sight of my hands tied painfully behind me. Sporting an angry look I growled and spoke.

Plank: Dose it **_look_** like I can pinky promise?

Jim looked at me and shrunk at the relation that he failed to realize before. Seeing the sad face he had he shrunk back, I had to think quickly. So, again, without thinking I lunged forward and rammed my lips to his. We stayed like this for a minute till I pulled away and rested against the wall behind me as he put his hand over his mouth. Looking more confident and a bit calmer I smirked at his deer like expression.

Plank: From now on when we make promises, just kiss me. This'll be out "promise kiss"

Jim stared at him and smiled as he came closer. Wait, he's moving closer why?!

Jim: Can I ask you something else?

Plank: W-what?

Jim: Promise to be my friend?

He said softly as he threw his arms my neck and pressed his body to mine. I felt his body heat and his little heart pound against mine as I stared into his forest like eyes. He's small and fragile with a big smile and a big heart who would want to destroy that?

Plank: I promise.

He kissed me this time. It was sweeter like honey. But the kid is a plant, he's part cactus and now I'm trying to figure out how a cactus can produce honey. Losing myself I delved into his lips forcing my tongue in which he accepted happily. The door to the basement slammed open startling us making us retreat. The bitch had moderate foot falls and came down the wooden steps.

Plank: Hold on to me and _do_ as _I_ tell you ok?

He nodded his head as he stared at the visible feet coming into view that brought the rest of the body of our captor. Marie looked worse than before; her deep blue hair was ow fading and had blonde colour at the tips, her skin was near bleached white and as if shrinking on to her skin, her full figure was gone in place of an anorexic body and her eyes were ow pale and lifeless as a dead fish. She stared at the sight before her which was he still two unconscious sisters and the fake boyfriend monopolizing _"her son"_.

Marie: **What're** you doing Jim? I thought I told you that they were **bad people** and needed to be _punished_…

Jim: Their not **bad people** and you have no rule over me.

Marie: I am your **_mother_**, you will do as **I** say!

Plank: You're not his mother so cut the act.

Marie: _**Act**_? This isn't an act, I gave birth to him seven years ago at the same hospital my husband worked at. Two hours of labor and three weeks of his crying…

Jim: All lies!

That made her angry. Her eyes widened and she turned her head slightly as if someone were talking to her in her ear telling her to discipline Jim. She nodded and walked over to Jim. He held on to me tighter and buried his face in my neck as I brought my knees up around him to protect him. She reached out and grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him from me but pulled me along or the ride. I was on my knees as Jim still had his arms around my neck and was weeping from the pain she gave him. I lunged my body at them. Thankfully she let go. We all hit the floor waking the other two who yelled at us trying to figure out what happened.

Lee: May start biting through those damn ropes!

May: I can't bite through **piano wire** Lee!

While they argued I was squarely on top of Jim. Our foreheads met as did our eyes and tears continued to fall from them. I panted as my anger grew.

Plank: You ok?

He hesitantly nodded as I felt his body shake under me. I let some of the anger go knowing that he's ok.

Jim: Wh-what about you?

Plank: Don't worry about me.

Marie: _We_ won't.

She had gotten up and pulled my hair lifting me and Jim up. Her eyes were beyond wild and she seemed possessed. He grabbed for Jim again and got his hair and pulled ferociously; she was trying to tear us apart. I felt his grip slipping and his nails digging into my skin. I cringed at the pain but put aside knowing he was hurting more than I.

Lee: **Stop it!**

Lee and May lunged up and tackled their sister causing a domino effect again. They fell on her and Jim and I fell back. I tried my best to make sure that he didn't hit the concrete and he didn't because I had him land right on me. Unfortunately tat was the last thing I could remember because my head hit the concrete and passed out. So now the author is going to find somebody else to take my place until I wake up again and that probably won't be until I'm in a hospital bed like she did with Kevin in the other story. Fucking bullshit….don't you dare brig up the fact that I kissed somebody older than me!...Yeah he's _cute_ but…get the fuck on with the story before I defy logic and smack you through this computer!

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

What?! So Kevin wasn't in the only one with a ghost trailing his moves.

_Eddy: How is that possible that he's connected to her?!_

Edd: Johnny, look up **James Foreboidden** please.

_Johnny: On it._

Edd: I looked him up before and from what I remember he was arrested or attempted rape almost twenty-four years ago and it was time after he had raped Bro.

Speaking of him he was cowering in the corner holding his knees draw into his chest. Things weren't going as we had initially planned. My son is still trapped, Plank is in there and Lee along with May are with a mad woman who's gone delusional from her fantasies.

Nazz: Dude, the guy was nasty and how long was he sentenced?

_Eddy: Thirty years no parole and he was put on the sex offenders' official site._

Edd: Correct. Bro?

Turning myself to the shivering apparition he seemed to delve into the fear of seeing that man even more. Getting up I motioned for Kevin to follow me over to Bro. We kneeled to the deceased man and tried to get his attention.

Edd: Bro, please say something, we need you right ow.

Kevin: Yea man, but Jim needs you more than we do.

Edd: If you won't do it for him than do it for me, please, that's all I'm asking of you, he's my only son and I don't want to lose him!

I felt the pressure in my body stir and build as it let out in tears. I lost several patients before and even when I've only known them for two hours verses two years I grow so attached to them. I lost that seven year-old boy whose DNA I took! Three months later he died due to faulty manufacturing from the damn people that sold him a metal plate for his head. He fell again, being a natural klutz, and upon hitting the concrete the metal cracked and splintered into his brain. Getting it out he went into critical and we lost his after ten revivals.

Edd: Adam Kristen McRoyland 7 years-old, 7:22 P.M, Saturday July 17th.

Kevin: Edd…

Edd: Noland Cravits 25 years-old, 4:09 P.M, Tuesday November 15th.

I began listing off names of my deceased patients and silence went over us. I had listed of eighteen patients that had died on my table in the past couple of years. My heart was spiked with thorns at every name and date I remembered, it was so painful to say them all ad Nazz had to come over and console me. I was a mess of tears in her arms, bawling my eyes out. My vision was blurry and words started to jumble.

Edd: He's my son…

Bro: Stop crying.

I looked up to see him right I my face with a smile.

Bro: Haven't seen you cry much this year, you gotten tougher and stronger. Do you want the kid to see you like this?

I stared as he continued to smile at me. I shook my head and listened as he chuckled.

Bro: Ass much as I don't want to see his face again I'll do it for you and the kid, because I want to see you smile again.

He gave a bright shining smile to me as Kevin stood next to him smirking.

Kevin: He's my son too after all I don't want to lose him either.

Nazz: Who else is going to cheer us on from the sidelines?

I know everybody loves Jim, he's like their nephew they always care for as their own child and they even spoil him more than I do. I smiled through falling tears feeling the warmth from my friends know that they would risk their lives for my son.

Bro: I'll go back down there and see what's happening.

He said as he phased through the floor ad sunk into it giving a final salute. Jim, hang on, daddy is coming soon. Feeling my heart ease into peace something gnawed at my head.

Edd: Wait, if James was locked in prison all those years ago than why is he here with Marie?

_Johnny: While you guys were talking I found out something on the guy._

Turning back to the computer I listened to my friend in his sullen voice.

_Johnny: The guy has been dead for the seventeen years._

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I don't really say much after a chapter but it's because I get lazy ad I have homework to do so I cut that part out. But I found time to do one this time! How you guys liking the story so far? I remember somebody saying that this was a whole other story or a continuation from the first but in actuality it is also filled with more sex and surprises ad the title says. I just wanted a story for it so bringing up would make more sense and not just some boring just with a whole bunch of sex, granted some porn is like that. Ok some of you may have noticed that I paired Plank with Jim and yes it does seem wrong for a man who has DNA of a man in his late twenties, looks like a teenager to kiss a boy who is actually older than him in a seven year-olds body, yes, it's wrong but if you think about it it's still cute and their ages match. Thanks to C2ndyac1d I ship them! Hope the sudden return of James from the last story was a surprise for ya'll to be honest I wasn't planning on bringing him back I did and he's dick but helps with the story well. Keep reading please and I'm hearing less from you guys which is a little sad but fine. Keep reading Assassins, I'll be making more Assassins stories and other my dollies.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20...3_**

* * *

Going back down into the house I was met with James sitting on the couch with Marie laying her head in his lap. She had gotten worse from the last time I was in here. Her appearance was sickly and her hair dye was fading into her natural blonde locks as her eyes looked dead and motionless.

James: It's nice to see you again Brighton, how long has it been?

Bro: Don't call me that.

James: Why not? I've missed you all these years, I've heard from the fallen innocence and villains that you've been making a name for yourself in hell and heaven.

Bro: Their there because of you dammit.

James: How can you blame me for your killings over the years? You committed them as I followed behind your work.

Bro: Followed? What do you mean?

James: You didn't know?

With a sly smile he stood letting Marie drop to the carpeted floor hitting her head. He walked through the coffee table and stopped in front of me. I think he's a ghost like I am…Standing in front of me I noted his similar features to Edd but they've grown over the years. His hair was long and stopped at the back of his knees, his fair skin was dulled and pale, his eyes once blue were a full black death void yet the gap was stayed the same. I stared in terror as he kept smiling.

Bro: When did you die?

James: Such an observant little lad I should reward you-

Bro: Step the fuck back!

James laughed at my defensive words and stepped back as instructed. Raising his hands up in defeat he smiled and sat on the coffee table behind him.

James: You've grown some balls over the years, nice to know I don't have to hold back on you.

Bro: What're you doing here and what have you done to and the others?

James didn't say anything and just watched me with a lustful look.

James: You've grown so much, and you became such a stunning man.

Why is he talking so calmly to me is this dire situation? He eyed me like he did when we first met, so sweet and inviting that you feel secure that you want to stay by him.

James: I'm here because of her?

He said thumbing back to Marie on the floor.

James: You must be the same way, that's how most ghosts are nowadays. They attach themselves to people who have the same or unfulfilled desires.

Bro: What was it that Marie desired?

James: The perfect America life.

Standing up he paced the room with his hands behind his back.

James: A loving wife greeting her husband as he came home from work with their son that he picked up from school. The three of them laughing and playing as the waited for dinner to be done, than after eating they set their son down for bed and have a little lone time…

He glanced at me in a suggestive way.

James: And so repeats the day until the end of time. That's how her mother told her life should be.

Bro: And she died from an abusive husband.

James: Yea but she wants everything before that inevitable end.

Bro: That's only a fantasy, nobody wants that because it's not eve perfect itself!

James: She doesn't care.

He walked over to her and hovered his hand over her body. Her body lifted up to stand and stare right at me as he commanded her like a puppet.

James: We both had the same dreams in mind. Before going to jail I was to be married to my fiancé of five years and she was already seven weeks pregnant too.

He commanded her to rub her stomach as if she were to have a baby herself.

James: But hearing about my past times of raping and molesting children she was struck with an unendurable amount of stress and had a miscarriage. She cried and I wasn't there to console her from behind the glass of my prison…I find out months later that she committed suicide because she felt alone and was childless.

He dropped her body on the couch and had her sit back up again.

James: I became a different ma while I prison and the other inmates knew of me and my actions,. And on this day, seventeen years ago, is the anniversary of my death. Ghost, mind you, have unique powers whether good or bad.

He made her stand and walk out of the room.

James: And if you're like myself and have been practicing than you can accomplish some god-like things.

He brought her back but with the kid bound with wire and gagged. He was crying heavily scared of the outcome that may befall him. I could hear him sob and whimper in a muffled tone as he looked at me, begging for help…like Edd did.

Bro: Why involve the kid, he has nothing to do with this!

James: I a way he does and he doesn't.

Snapping his fingers, Marie walked over to the fire place. Jim started to panic and flail in her grip as they neared the cold fireplace.

James: Marie, be a darling and calm him down please?

She nodded and placed the Jim on the coffee table and took the fire poker from the fireplace hooks. She went over to Jim and started hitting him. I lunged forward but came face to face with James. He grabbed me by my collar and put his other arm around my waist.

James: Stop Marie…

James stared me right in the eyes. I looked over at Jim who was crying harder than before and now bleeding through holes in his clothes. His little body quaked on the table as he folded into a ball.

Bro: Stop hurting him…

James: He knows better than to act up in front of company.

Bro: He's a child!

James: Yes, but…

Marie: Not our child…

Marie chimed in finishing his sentence. She raised the poker above her head aiming down for the kid.

Bro: Stop!

James: One more should do the trick Marie.

Bro: I'm begging you, stop it!

James: Do it, this child needs discipline.

Bro: NO!

BANG! I stood in his grasp in shock as I seen Marie fall to the floor with the poker next to our feet. She had a red and blue dart sticking from the center of her forehead, how can a small arse dart knock her back like that?! I looked up and smiled as I saw Edd there with a sexy but fuming face. He had aimed his gun at where Marie was standing.

Edd: No one! Beats my son, EVER!

Kevin: I thought I told you to let me go in first!?

Kevin and the others came in behind Edd and they looked in awe at what was here. James looked back at them and he moved from me and walked over to Edd. The others put themselves in front of him but he went through them as if they weren't even there. He backed the doctor up to the wall in the hallway towering over him. I saw him reach out for him but a spark struck and steam let off from his finger. Looking at his hand he smiled and cackled evilly.

James: A charm, and a weak one at that, clever.

Moving closer and leaning in on him I moved through the guys and stood between James and Edd. Seeing my chivalry, he pulled back clapping his hands and chuckling.

James: Well done Brighton, well done. Stand up for the love you lost.

Bro: Leave him alone.

James: Why, I can see why you love him, he looks exactly like me…

Eyeing him looking past me he smiled wickedly.

James: Minus the height difference though, what a cute little lamb.

Edd: Keep your hands off of my son…

Edd was raging so much that the tension in the room was his sole doing.

James: I haven't laid a finger on him, I was actually going to have Marie kill him before you ruined it.

Edd: That damn desire of the America dream has been thought to be as impudent and senile a thought or ages now, there is no such thing as perfect!

James: **Yes there is!**

This was the first time I've heard him raise his voice. It had a playful anger laced in his words as his height grew. His features became demonic and rugged as he started to fill out the house. His eyes were pitch black with blue irises, hair pilling on the floor, his black body and peach skin turned purple as the room around us dissolved into the underworld that James and I called home.

Bro: We're in Hell…on the Lust layer.

I turned to Edd who was just staring at James still with rage.

Kevin: Bro!

I turned to Kevin who was up on pillars to the side.

Kevin: Watch after him, don't let him die!

Bro: Wouldn't dream of it!

Looking down at myself I saw my ghost-like form solidify. Looking up at James he smiled and drew his finger to us.

James: Since we're in battle, it is only fair that this fight be fought fairly.

His voice boomed in a distorted tone. His hand opened and a red mist came out and enveloped us. I couldn't see Edd or the others and I was starting to freak out. I heard Kevin yelling and what sounded like an attempt to get down here to help us but Rolf was holding him back. The mist cleared and I looked around but couldn't find Edd.

Bro: Edd! Edd! Where are you?!

James: Looking for the lamb?

I darted my look at James as he sat on a huge ass throne.

Bro: Where the fuck is Edd?!

James: He's right here.

He held his hand up with Edd and Jim in…do James and I think alike or something? Both Edd and Jim were wearing skimpy exotic outfits. They were similar to the one I made Edd wear a year ago but it was more ornate. I won't deny the fact that they both look spectacularly fuckable but I don't want him to this to them!

Kevin: You sick son of a bitch!

James: I'd prefer you call me sexually insane.

Opening his other hand stood Marie in her old leather battle clothes.

James: Let's fight shall we?

* * *

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

Oh, please check out my devianart page and my youtube page please!


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21...3_**

* * *

The fight was relentless for all. As Edd and Jim were held captive, Marie fought Kevin with a fighting spirit as the others fought of demon spawns that James summoned. James smiled watching the fight at his feet continue. Edd struggled in his bonds as he remembered the gem on his neck that Nana gave him. "Maybe I could hurt him with this!?" he thought as he squirmed in his restraints trying to make the gem contact with James.

James: What do you think you're doing?

Edd jumped at sound of his voice and froze.

Edd: Why do you have us dressed like this, what do you gain from it?

James: I gain nothing, from you…

Edd saw his James' knees in front of him and then small feet in gold sandals dangle in front of them. "No…" looking up slightly he saw the airy white satin shorts and gold bejeweled belt.

James: You're a prize for Marie, I have this little berry.

Edd shot his head up and saw Jim wrapped in his arms sitting in his lap. Jim had his hands tied behind his back like Edd's did and James had his hands on his groin and the other around his waist. Looking at his sons face he saw tears form and terror behind his wide green eyes. James kissed the child's jeweled neck and groped him as he stared at the doctor.

James: The child is my taste…

He said as he licked the boys neck gaining a whimper.

Edd: Stop that…

James: No.

Edd started to stand in front of the man.

Kevin: Edd!

Kevin had been on top of the fake demo James and jumped down from the head. He started shooting at the openings aiming at James. Kevin landed perfectly between Edd and James. In a fighting stance he kept his guns aimed at James.

Kevin: Put my son down!

James: He's not even yours.

Kevin: I don't care.

James: Why would you claim another woman's child? It's obvious she didn't want him and left him with the doctor.

Kevin: The kid has no mother but the earth.

Edd: He's a cactus I spliced with human DNA.

James: Really? No wonder he tastes like flowers.

He licked the boy again making him cringe. Kevin growled lowly at the man as he stood and held the boy on his hip.

James: So he's not human, if I had killed him earlier than I would've certainly regretted it.

He started walking away with Jim. Before Kevin could react Edd was already running for him. Kevin had to stop him, they don't know what this man was capable of and fear ran through him knowing only the worst could come. But as Kevin started to run after him, he saw Edd bent forward in front of James shaking slightly and James smiling dastardly.

James: Didn't you know Doctor Vincent?

He bent down to his ear and started to whisper.

James: You can't save everybody, not even scum like me.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Kevin: We'll get him back.

Edd: Why is all of this happening!

They said as they fought side by side against demons coming at them.

Kevin: No one knows babe, we just gotta deal with it.

Edd: I want to kill James!

Kevin: We'll get to that but for ow duck!

He did as I instructed and ducked as a blue flying eyeball demon came at him from behind. I shot the thing till it was a goop like mess on the floor. Edd stood up after I finished and lunged at me.

Kevin: What the hell was that for?!

Edd: Did you want to be decapitated?

Kevin: Good point, hey, you're touching me ad it doesn't hurt!

We looked down at our exposed skin making contact and seeing that I wasn't burning was the best thing ever! Edd scrambled to the necklace around his neck and saw that it had turned black with multiple cracks in it.

Edd: He said it was weak but I didn't think he could shatter it.

Kevin: His power alone must've been strong enough to to counter it.

Edd: Come on.

Getting up her started walking around looking for way off of this enormous hand. I put a small grappling hook on my gun. I got up and ran after him and grabbed his arms.

Kevin: Hold on to me.

He did so and I shot up into the chin of the bigger James and we sailed down to the red iron dirt. Getting to the ground we met Bro who kicked a demon in the nuts.

Bro: Never grab the hat!

He turned and saw us and ran over to us.

Bro: Thank god you're ok!

Edd: We have a problem.

Bro: What?

Kevin: James took the kid.

Bro: Did you see where they went?

Edd: No, do you think you ca help us find him?

Bro: I can try but this plane is as big as the spirits sexual desire and this is pretty big.

Kevin: Well let's go-HIT THE DECK!

I yelled because I saw a huge fire ball coming right for us! Me ad Bro grabbed Edd and held him as we all hit the floor. The fire ball hit a bunch trees behind us. Burning them to a crisp. I felt Edd next to me and saw Bro rubbing his hair.

Bro: You ok?

Edd: Fine thank you.

Bro: I can touch you?

Edd: Yea, James broke my necklace.

Bro: I am damned to thank him for that.

You know hearing them talk like old friends makes me feel uncomfortable, and he's touching my fiancé.

Kevin: Can we get up and find the guy please.

I said as I stood on my own. Bro and Edd followed my movements and stood. Looking around everybody was fighting waves of demons on their own and asking them for help was out of the question. Looking around I saw somebody in the distance and it was the same thin frame walking towards us. The figure was getting clearer as it came closer to us and low and behold it was the nightmare Edd I had the pleasure of meeting last night, oh joy.

Edd: Why am I staring at another me?

Bro: It'll be too long to explain it, let's just say he's a really aggressive and violent, nightmare version of you.

Edd: Nightmare?

Kevin: He really is…

Edd: You've met him?

Kevin: Last night.

I visibly shuttered at the nightmare standing before us. Dressed in Edd's' work clothes I cringed at him.

_Edd: Looking at me in such disgust won't help you._

Kevin: I'm questioning why you're here.

_Edd: I was here to instruct another lesson to this delinquent but…_

Looking right at Edd a small smile appeared on his face.

_Edd: I felt the passion that you released for him and I thought it would be better to help instead._

Edd: That's very kind of you, can you help us find my son?

_Edd: Sure I can. If anything, this brain dead idiot should've told you that I can travel this plane freely and it's easy to find other apparitions when they coincide on the same plane._

They can? Looking back at him with a menacing stare. However, he seemed just as clueless as I.

_Edd: But judging from both your looks, neither of you knew._

Kevin: Yup, let's pinpoint the kid, beat the ghost out of James and get the hell out of here so I can marry him already!

And with that we all started walking behind the nightmare Edd. We encountered no enemies and we left our friends behind in their own heated battles, nightmare advised us that he would send for them when they were finished and that the kid was our first priority. Edd and nightmare walked together while I was stuck in the back with Bro. Sure he behaved himself because his true love and the hellish version of him were within ear shot and upsetting either was not an option. After a while of walking we came across a dark red mountain. And if you looked at the top, you saw James with Jim sitting on him lap. The kid was petrified being touched by this man. He may not be my son but James shouldn't be touching him like that, I'll kill him!

Bro: You're showing anger dude.

Kevin: How?

Bro: Clenched fists, knitted brows, hunched appearance and the stagnant breathing only says so.

Kevin: I'd rather he angry than wimping out around him.

I said as pointed at Evil Edd. He cringed and then turned back to me.

Bro: That's not "wimping out" that's called being smart and not getting a bullet in my head.

Kevin: Wimp.

Edd: Stop that Kevin that's mean.

_Edd: Indeed._

Looking at the twin Dee', I couldn't help but think about having them both for myself but again, last night with the evil one made me rethink that.

Kevin: How long until we get there?

_Edd: Not long, we're actually about to enter his territory now._

I don't understand how everything ahead of us looks the same as what's behind us.

Kevin: That's bull!

_Edd: You'll know once you-I'll just show you._

As me, Bro and Edd stopped walking we watched the evil twin keep walking. He stopped two feet ahead of us and the—**WHAT THE FUCK**! The guy takes one step and disappears into a void!

Edd: I understand, in the hopes of not finding him he put up a cloaking barrier.

Poking his head out and arm grabbing Edd, Evil Edd smiled triumphantly.

_Edd: Correct, as you should be._

He pulled him in scaring him. I followed behind him and in turn Bro followed me. Wow, his world is completely twisted. This world was even darker and more warped than Bros; half the scenery was melting, some moved in unsettling ways and there were even little creepy creatures roaming about the place. I look at my Edd and grab him. I don't know what this place is capable of and I don't want anything to happen to Edd.

* * *

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story as often, but I started making my comic and other things and classes have been kicking my but and trying to become and honor student is hard work. But since I the last chapter I have been writing more to this story and you get a double update for that. And I ask, if you a person who critiques peoples stories but don't even have the nerve to read the story first the don't comment, I ran into that a while ago and it made me angry but I love the stories I make no matter what one or one million people say. It came from my mind, heart, soul and sleepless hours of looking up yaoi from popular games(I've gotten into Waylon Park x Eddie Gluskin from Outlast: Whistlblower so my phone is filled with them). I've also been depressed for a while and Idk if I can pull myself from it but don't worry I'll try to put up more chapters for you guys cuz reading your reviews make me smile and laugh, you guys come up with funny stuff after a major twist or surprise in my stories LMAO. But anyways my Dollies, read more of the lovely assassin couple ad if anybody can draw fanart for this story I will hug ur face with chocolate and pocky sticks. Untill next time darlings**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22...3_**

* * *

Jim: …st-stop lying…..

James: What could I lie about? That sweet beautiful father of yours isn't even in this part of the plane. And even if he gets here I'll have my pets destroy him.

Jim: No you won't, daddy will protect him…

James chuckled under his breath as he bent forward and grabbed my knees. He lifted them to sit atop his own as he leaned back in his throne. My body followed his movements making my back arch.

James: C'mon now Jim, just relax a little ad play with me until they get here!

Jim: Your idea of "playing" is molesting little kids.

James: "Molesting", "playing" what's the difference? I have fun either way.

He said smiling evilly into my neck while his hands squeezed my hips.

James: Such strong but small hips, I wonder if your father has the same.

He gave a hearty laugh as he rubbed my sides and then groped my arse. His hands had a ghostly touch which was befitting of such a demon as he. Nuzzling his face into my neck he suckled on my skin occasionally biting down to feel and watch me jolt in his grasp. I don't want this, I want my dads', I want my family, and I want Plank the most. His mean and harsh ways are what I hate but he makes me happy, not this creep! His hands started moving back down to my arse. I felt his fingers go between my cheeks to press and tease my sack, yet that wasn't the pinnacle of the events. His thumb prodded my entrance and slowly pushed itself in as if it were a hook on a fishing line. I yelped loudly at the feeling of violation and tried to pull myself off of his thumb.

James: Oh, a struggler, they're the best…You know, every muscle in your body contracts when engaged in sexual action which is another way of exercise, still not better that swimming but it's acceptable.

Jim: Why are you telling me this?!

James: It's what I'll be doing to your father when this is all over…

The sudden force of his hands colliding with my stomach and my back hitting his abdomen. My legs fell between his legs and what I felt between my own was more terrifying than anything. His dick was between my legs, hard and visibly throbbing. Every red and blue vein pulsated shooting blood into the head which was going to go someplace that it shouldn't.

Meanwhile…

Eddy: I fucking hate-AHHH!

After shooting only two bullets, Eddy ducked out of the way of the sharp claws from a mist demon. He got a good aim and shot it under the chin causing it to disappear.

Ed: Eddy!

Ed ran over to his fallen friend and helped him up as Rolf covered for them both.

Rolf: We need to get away from fight to help Kevin and Smart Ed-boy!

Eddy: We know but these things won't lay off!

Nazz summersaulted over to Ed and Eddy landing right next to them. Someday this had turned out to; their best friend and his son were targets by a women possessed by a ghost and both have a longing desire of a family with their loved ones.

Nazz: We have to catch up with Double Dee and Kevin!

Eddy: Like we're not trying blondie!

Jimmy: A little less talking and more fighting please!

Jimmy yelled as he and Sarah defeated another demon.

Rolf: This son of a Shepard is growing tiresome of these henchmen of hell.

Ed: Do you have an idea babe?

Ed inquired to his boyfriend as he smashed a demon on its head with his missile still in the bag.

Rolf: Yes, but you all have to shield eyes.

Ed: "Shield our eyes"?

Rolf: Remember red ball that Rolf made last year in winter at cabin in mountains of Rocky?

Ed: Yea, you told me not to touch it in case of a zombie apocalypse, vampire, werewolves and demons. Why?

Rolf: Rolf is going to use it now. However…

Rolf turned to his beloved partner with a sad smile. Ed wasn't liking the look that he gave him and felt his heart beat faster. Rolf laced his fingers with Ed's and leaned down closer to him.

Rolf: Protect our friends my love, be safe and kick forbidden demon ass for Rolf.

Ed: Rolf, no…

Rolf: I want my Ed-boy safe and happy.

Ed: I'll be happy when you're with us fighting these damn things!

Ed gripped his hands. His free hand grappled at his boyfriends cloak as he felt the sting of tears threaten to fall.

Ed: You're not leaving Rolf, I forbid you to!

Rolf laughed as Ed only stared in fear and anger. He started punching his chest as a means of hurting him and frustration. His laughing faded and he stared down at the love of his life still pounding at his chest, this was a sight that broke him. Eddy watched this play on knowing all too well why Rolf had that plan and why only Ed knows about it. Two of his best friends were troubled and there is nothing he can do but be a shoulder for them. That's all he was for everybody, including Emmy. Eddy took a deep breath and swore under his breath before walking up to the couple.

Eddy: What's the idea ya got Rolf?

Rolf: I made light bomb year ago that blinds enemies for seventeen minutes, since we're fighting dark demons of underworld I thought that would be best but-

Ed: There's a tag that you have to hold down to make it stay active! Another problem is that the light is so strong that it might cause skin damage and severe burns if you're under the light for too long! And I don't want you to do this Rolf!

Rolf: I have to! Other than helping Double Dee and Jim and everybody else, you are top priority and you will not be hurt on watch!

Eddy: He won't, so go with him.

They turned to Eddy with a shocked look, what was he thinking?

Eddy: You guys go, I'll stay and you guys go.

Ed: As if I would let him stay and risk his life, do you think I'll let you stay?!

Eddy: No, but I'm doing this for you and Double Dee and my nephew, so shut up and give me the stupid thing already.

Rolf dug through his satchel and grabbed the primitive yet high tech bachi ball. Eddy snatched it and grabbed his gold plated shades putting them on as he grumbled.

Ed: Eddy what're you-

Eddy: Stop me and I punch you in the dick lumpy…I'm doing this for you so just go already…

Rolf put a hand on Ed's shoulder, giving it a tight grip. Eddy wanted to do this for his friends and family, he couldn't do anything else but just be there and it killed him to be useless like that. He stared at the thing seeing the clean trigger as opposed to the dusty and dirty remainder of the object.

Eddy: You guy need to go after Kevin and help them get the kid back. You guys got five minutes to get out of here before I flip the trigger.

This was his last words as he started shooting again to hold off most of the demons on his own. Rolf would rather stay and flip the trigger himself but he knows fully not to change the Eddy's mind after it's been already made up. He grabbed Ed's hand and made a break for the rest of his friends and the direction that his other friends took. Ed was grappling at Rolf's arms trying to get him to drop him but that something that he wouldn't allow. Eddy smirked at his retreating friends as he looked over his shades and turned back to the now piling hoard of mist like demons with glowing white and red eyes. The screeching sounds that they made did nothing but humor the assassin as he shot several advancing demons.

Eddy: You douche bag have been messing with my friends and nephew for way too long…

His thumb hovered over the trigger. He closed his eyes and let out a shallow breath as he smiled joyously at the passing years with his friends and family. Even the small and passionate time he spent with Emmy made his heart flutter.

Eddy: I love my friends, and I love Emmy…die you bastards.

He flipped the trigger and the light flashed destroying the demons with no complications. The evil souls yelled in defeat as Eddy began to feel the heat from the light. He winced and cringed in minor pain as the light started to intensify. It was all worth it, he knew that he come out of here with his life and his friends and Emmy too. He would be in the hospital for these burns but he knew that not only would Double Dee be there but so would his Emmy. Emmy would be there for him non-stop watching over him and this would be his chance just to get to know her better, something he always cherished. "Soon, this'll be all over…and we'll all be happy again…"

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating these chapters like you wanted, I always get side tracked and win up doing something else instead. I've been working on comics and some other stories and I've had personal stuff get in the way so sorry for that. This may be a 25-30 chapter story since the end is ear but so far away and I know you guys were looking forward to Edd and Kevin's wedding too. But how do you guys like this chapter so far? It's short ad I did that purposely just for cliff hanger reasons. Other than that this is a lil' pre holiday treat for you guys, I have something more special for you guys tomorrow lolz happy Thanksgiving my dollies.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23...3_**

* * *

Something felt off, I couldn't put my finger on it but I just…felt like a giant block of ice had set itself on top of me. I look back at the direction we came from and saw a small glowing light. It soon faded after staring at it only for a minute.

Kevin: What's wrong babe?

I look at him as he stared with concern. Bro and my corrupt doppelganger were still walking, several feet ahead of us as.

Edd: I…don't know, I feel as though something happened and one of our friends is in trouble but…

Kevin: I doubt any of them are hurt to the point of fatality, they wouldn't allow it not with the kid on the line right now.

I believe him on this because every assassin is this way, but I still feel like something is wrong and somebody is hurt. I look back in the distance where the small glow was and I felt sad. Kevin urged me to keep going because Jim was still in trouble and we couldn't be sidetracked right now. In front of us was still a vast barren land of nothingness, I want to find James and get my son back. I turned and walked bypassing him with so much rage and sadness building in me that I couldn't even look at him.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

How was a cactus hybrid such a delight? Even little kids during my lifetime weren't as pleasurable as this sweet flower. Sweeter than honey water and fruit, such a delight has to be more sinful than I am. Big green eyes rolling in the back of his head as I toy with his small fragile body. Surprising, I haven't had the overwhelming urge to plunge myself into the darling flower and after all these years I've been waiting for the right time to strike on a budding young lad. I had the sweet thing lying across my lap with his head lying graciously in the palm of my hand on the arms rest and his legs loosely holding my erection as his tiny feet sat on the opposite arm. He was too cute to bite into…yet.

James: I just can't understand how that sweet little lamb got the monopolizing attention of a criminal, his colleague and a dead molester.

I looked down at the little plant humanoid and smiled seeing his chest move up and down.

James: Do you want something to eat my flower?

He turned his head facing the vast dark lands. Ignoring was all that he could do right ow since he was physically tired.

James: Come now child, I'm trying to be nice. Please just face me and I can feed you a pomegranate.

Jim: No.

James: Ok, how about some water? A growing cactus…well young boy needs something to drink every now and then.

Jim: No.

I know how to handle children, and he should be no different. But seeing as he's the little lambs son than he's smarter than I can imagine. You're probably thinking why would I want to appeal to his good side when I tried to kill him earlier and wanted to screw him just a moment ago? Well, as a soul you pick up on things like morals and emotional values. But even souls can wander around with the same thoughts year after year. I am not one of those souls. I know my morals and values in life were a bit misconstrued but that was because I was blinded by desire. I lift the kid from my lap and turn him to face me. His sullen and tempered look hurt me as if I were trying to kill me with tiny punches to the heart. I laid him down on my chest and held him like I was going to do my own son. I still regret nothing I did in life and nothing I did in death, it was all for the sake of love and want.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

I can't help him, I don't know how. I feel like something tragic just happened myself but I don't want it to show because we need to be focused and the kid is our first priority. Evil Edd said that we were almost there and that that weird looking spiral tower was where James was. We got to the base of the tower and our friends met up with us literally two seconds later. Plank was anti-social as always but carried an air of malevolence since Jim was taken. Nazz was upset but also upset and the reason…we weren't expecting.

Edd: Where's Eddy?

Nazz: Double Dee…

Nazz felt tears burn her eyes as she turned to Johnny and buried her face in his chest.

Rolf: Greedy Ed-boy stayed behind to fight as we managed to flee to your side…

Ed: He wouldn't listen to me and said to go and that he was doing this for us…especially Jim…

Rolf walked over to Edd and put a hand on his shoulder. The pain we both felt just moments ago was Eddy saving all of us. That's why Edd was so hurt, the creeping feeling of losing his friend was too great and though losing patients are just as bad, this was by far the worst thing for him. I walk over to him seeing that he was immobile.

Kevin: Edd…? Are you…

Edd: No, let's focus on Jim…Eddy would haunt me if we never got Jim back.

Edd walked ahead of everybody and I followed him Bro took over everybody behind us with Evil Edd. Walking up the stairs and their minimal landings I kept a close distance with him because I was worried.

Kevin: Babe? Do you wanna talk?

Edd: What flavor should the cake be?

What? Why is he bringing up the wedding now?!

Edd: I was thinking that we could have chocolate, marble and vanilla. Both my parents, oddly enough have allergies to chocolate.

Kevin: Edd…

Edd: And we can have the wedding in the hangar since it has a lovely view of the sunset and the water would be sparkling with the sun or should we have it at night?

Kevin: Edd, I wanna talk to you.

Edd: Surely Jimmy and his parents can arrange everything for us and I know that they would be more than happy to do so-

Kevin: Eddward!

I yelled at him out of anger. He stopped but didn't turn to me. I was already angry that the past events have triggered this event and now Eddy is dead and all he can think about is the wedding!

Kevin: Why the fuck are you ignoring what happened?!

He didn't move ad he didn't say anything. He stood there like a statue in sexy exotic clothing.

Kevin: Eddy is gone and all you can do I talk about the wedding as if he didn't even exist!

He did nothing? I heard everybody behind us stop moving and watch. Rolf came to my side and tried to calm me down. It didn't work so why he tried was stupid.

Kevin: We're all worried about the kid, that's a fact, but I want to know why you're acting this way after Eddy died!?

I nearing the point of insanity and it was heart clenching to say the least. Eddy and I weren't really friendly to one another but we always had each other backs when it meant the most and last year was an example of that. He detested me for going after Edd and harbored the idea that I wanted nothing more than to hurt his best friend. We talked several time when we had the chance to just to set somethings straight. We agreed that if either of us were to hurt Edd than we would have no problem putting the other behind bars or even kill them. And if either of us were to leave this world we would stay by Edd's side on matter what and help him move on as best we could. Neither of us wanted nothing in this world; money, jewels, mansions, cars or women…nothing but Edd and the rest of our friends and family to be happy and safe whether our lives were gone or behind bars. Edd turned to me with a red flushed face and tears falling from his face. He was crying this whole time as he walked and talked…how couldn't I hear it?! His voice would always quiet down and he would sometimes speak faster to avoid conversation.

Edd: I'm not bypassing his death…I would never do that to my best friend…

I just stared at him wide eyed.

Edd: Eddy and Ed were my only friends when we met…granted we caused trouble and his hair brained schemes were never thought out even to the downright simplistic error that could undo all the work we put through…but he tried anyways and did it with a smile too.

Edd smiled as he held himself and turned to the wide open land through the opening of the tower.

Edd: I'm angry that he left us, he said that he would never leave his friends behind nor that he would leave Jim either…but he wouldn't can and would call me "sock head" as he kept fighting for us…but I lost a dear friend which I can't help but cry over…

He started to bawl his eyes out at the death of his friend from childhood, classmate through the school years, college roommate and colleague in the art of deception and killing. It weighed on him and Ed more than the rest of us.

Kevin: I'm…I'm sorry-I-

Edd: It's fine Kevin, you had the right to yell, I wasn't acting like myself and I need to be more focused on my son.

Kevin: Wrong…

I walked over to him and hugged him. His small body fit perfectly with mine and he was everything that I didn't have.

Kevin: I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do and I couldn't tell how much pain you were in…I was expecting you to have a solid moment of screaming sadness that would make you want to go on a killing rampage but…I just wanted you to let it out…

Edd: But Kevin-

Kevin: I love you and I'm sorry Edd.

I heard him huff in relief and his arms raised up to hug me back. I pulled away to look down at him and just saw a beautiful man that'll be dressed in white soon saying, "I do".

Kevin: C'mon, we have to get back our kid.

Edd: Right.

I kissed his forehead and resumed walking. I still have a lot to learn about helping him ad knowing when to hug and kiss or to slap him and say he's bat shit crazy. I was never one to learn and the first couple of years I only got by on just my skills in sports. Edd was the complete opposite and had the academic side wrapped up neatly in a pretty bow. And soon, he'll be my husband and we'll live happily with our son, life couldn't have a brighter side than this.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24...3_**

* * *

**_Hey guys, just a warning this chapter may not have graphic details of child molestation but it mentions it very often due to plot. So, if you are uncomfortable with it feel free to skip this chapter or skip down to the bottom for a brief detail about the first half of the chapter._**

* * *

James: Can I confide in you, little flower?

I wanted to talk, don't know why but I just did. Sadly the erection wasn't going down and I had the young boy in such a provocative position. His legs were wide open and his arms were folded over his chest as he gave me a back look, can't blame him for such but it still was cute. I felt his little penis against mine as we did nothing.

James: Well, I'll just take your silence as a yes. I wasn't always like this ya know, molesting kids, I actually was a doctor in a hospital and I had a wife too who was pregnant with our beautiful little boy.

He still wasn't responding to me and I can't fault him on it, so I just kept talking.

James: My wife was a wonderful woman; onyx log hair, soft skin, long legs, bright blue eyes and a chest t make man cry. She was my everything now and in high school she wasn't. We ever got along and I followed her endlessly just to try and be her friend. She wound up moving to a different state and for seven years I haven't seen her.

I adjust myself so he could be a little more comfortable and conjure up a pillow and blanket for him. This may be the Underworld but the small thing must be a tad cold, he still is a plant after all. His eyes open wide as the blanket and pillow materialize around him. He snuggled up in the blanket and pushed his head down in the plush pillow on my knees, this was a cute moment even though our dicks were protruding from under the blanket.

James: After those seven years we met again in our second year of college and most of our classes were the same so we saw a lot of each other often. Months later she asked me to hang out with her in her dorm room which I agreed to. We sat in her room just talking and sometimes playing games, then she asked me out. Thing was I had gotten over her and I liked another girl but being the kind hearted man that I was I told her yes.

I let my head fall back and stared at the sky eyeing its redness.

James: Six months into the relationship I still didn't have feelings for her, it was nothing that I could do to change that but I saw how happy she was and the smile she wore constantly and I didn't want to destroy that. Three years later was when I got a job at Peach Creek Medical Hospital and I was in several fields; pediatrics, neurology, podiatry ad a lot more. She was so proud of me and even went as far as spending her money to get me not only a stethoscope but a wedding ring as well. Mind you, I still had no feelings for her and still I said yes…and it was the best choice I ever made.

I lift myself up and him as well. I changed him to lay on my chest as his penis was sandwiched between our stomachs as my own penis held him from his arse. I took a minute to just listen to our breathing and to just be calm.

Jim: What happened next?

Weird, he had no care in the world about my life and what made me into the perverted specter I am today, but now he wants to more.

James: We got married. It was a short but very eventful wedding with the cliché drunks and somebody shacking it up in the bathrooms as usual and her father hated me while her mother adored me.

I laughed a little knowing that this kid was still interested in my life story and that I felt his little hands curl under me into an embrace.

James: But after the wedding we were married for six bliss filled years until she said she was pregnant. I was elated about it and very happy to become a father of a little boy or girl…but that's when I felt the nerves get to me. It was going to be a lot of pressure being a father and staying in a marriage that I had not heart or emotions in.

Jim: Did you try to fall in love with her?

James: Countless times I've tried to but they ended in me binge drinking myself into the illusion that I was. I couldn't keep it up anymore. So I confronted her one night and she said she already knew. My behavior was different from high school when I used to follow her around and she knew of the crush I had on the other girl but she didn't mind that I had no feelings for her, she was just happy that she got to call me her friend and that I was there forever…

Jim: What happened after that?

I shifted a little so my head wouldn't hurt as much. To think a ghost having neck problems, ridiculous right?

James: Well, in a way it broke my heart and I felt like a dick, I felt like for the nine years and six months that we were together I was hurting her in a way that I couldn't even imagine…and that's when it started…

It was a problem that spiked from my marriage to make me start going after children. It's odd to think that a well lived life from birth to the earliest days of my marriage would turn into this instead of trauma.

James: The first child was a seven year-old named Billy Gordon. He was a regular patient of mine in the pediatric ward because he was a walking case study.

Jim: Ha, like daddy.

He laughed with the mention of his father being the same way as Billy.

James: He was a cute frail child with freckles speckling his little body. It was adorable…but I couldn't help myself and I just…

I let out a sigh and covered my eyes with my left hand. I was a horrible man during my time of living. I'm glad I'm dead and can't hurt people anymore…sort of. But this possession things that I can do is something I relished for my own deluded desires and the first thing I thought to do was to get at Brighton, the child that put me away. Again, I am selfish so it was obvious what my goals were. But after watching the child and haunting him for three months I saw my wife.

James: Brighton saw my wife when he was still a child, they met at a grocery store and she wanted to apologize to Brighton and his parents on my behalf. She was three and a half months pregnant with our child and she looked as though she were fine.

Jim: You knew that she wasn't though, right?

James: Correct, when the woman is fine she always wears a smile of bliss and glee, she ow held more of a sad smile since my incarceration and the behavior of the children I molested.

She didn't condone my actions but in my defense she stuck by me as a wife and friend.

James: She visited Brighton and his family often and it made him happy to see her often. It dulled his horrific actions and made him a little softer to his younger brother.

Jim: Uncle Eddy!

James: Yes. But when she went into labor she couldn't always visit him because she was taking care of our daughter.

Jim: So you had a daughter, what was her name?

James: Well we had agreed to several names and they were all unisex names too. But the one name we agreed on was Cree-Anne, a combination of out mothers' names. She went through life with problems of knowing her incarcerated father was a child molester and that he mother wasn't as phased by it as the rest of the family. She didn't let it stop her and just kept on.

Jim: Is she still living?

James: Yes, she changed her name when she turned twenty but kept in touch with her mother every day. She never visited me but wrote letters instead, I'd probably do the same as well if my father did what I did. After changing her name, problems that she had before evaporated like that.

I said as I snapped my fingers.

James: She jot jobs easily, made lots of friends and even got a boyfriend. I didn't like the guy as she described him to me in her letter, he sounds like mental idiot…how she fell in love with a grown man that carries a plank of wood all the time is beyond me-!

The kid shot up from my chest with wild eyes and a perturbed look.

James: Did I say something…?

Jim: "A grown man that carries a plank of wood all the time," Did you ever see a picture of him?!

James: Yes, my wife showed it to me when she visited me one time…

Jim: Was he bald with big brown eyes and the plank of wood…was its name "Plank"?

This kid…how did he know all this? It's like he was there and could even name what he was wearing if he could. I nodded my head and the look of his face warped into as even more unsettling look.

Jim: What did your daughter change her name to?!

His interest in my daughter was confusing on my end. However, I told him her name.

James: Her name is Coralette.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Ok, I hate Rolf, he suck ass. I'm glad that he made that stupid thing but it's hard to move and breathing is very painful. It hurts to look but I feel as though there is nothing left of me, that's how much pain I'm in. Calling for help is out of the question because my throat feels like it's on fire. I helped my friends and got to keep my life, something I wasn't expecting but glad that it did. Out of a struggle I turn my head down to see my body. I grunt in pain but low and behold I had my body ad my dick, thank you Joe! I look around to see nothing but the same barren land but with specks of white patches and under me was a mass of burned terrain.

Eddy: H-el…p

I try to speak out but it only sounded like a measly pathetic cry at help. Looks like I might have to do this on my own. Or…should I just wait? Edd and the rest of them are probably fighting James as I lie here and me trying to help would hinder them rather than help. But they need my help and there's one idiot that can get here with o problem and has the stamina to get us back.

Eddy: C-call…E-Ed…

My phone is voice activated and hopefully the heat didn't make the battery explode.

Phone: Calling Ed.

Good it still works!

Eddy: Spea-ker…

I put it on speaker phone so I can hear Ed clearly and I can't reach the phone with my hands. The ringing was getting on my nerves and made me wonder whether Ed had his phone on him or whether it was on silent. That would put even more of a strain on me because not only am I physically injured I will give myself a migraine and die too.

Ed: EDDY!?

He must've been worried about me…

Eddy: E-d *cough* Ed…help…me

I heard voices in the background and I assume that it was everybody else screaming for the phone to see if I were really alive.

Ed: Eddy are you ok?!

Eddy: Y-yes…send help pleas-

Ed: I'm on my way!

He immediately hung up the phone and I smiled happily. They were ok, they were very close to Jim too, I could tell…and like I said, if I die from this adventure, than I don't care. It was all worth it for my family and friends. I deserve a long rest for being this helpful…I slowly close my eyes feeling a wave of relaxation wash over me, it felt so peaceful and calming…

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

**_Hey my dollies! I'm trying to keep these updates frequent and since I have more time I can do that. YAY! But how did you like this chapter huh? So informative and a very interesting plot twist that nobody saw coming lolz. But for those who skimmed or skipped the first half of the chapter here is a simple sentence about what happened; James just talked to Jim telling him about his life and how he came to be a ghost with a raging boner all the time._**

**_And to those who read everything, do you guys have any guesses about what's to happen next? I know you guys were worried about Eddie and you guys are prolly happy to read that he's still alive but badly hurt and nearing the point of death. But the next chapter should come tomorrow around this time or later in the night, more or less around midnight. And also I forgot the name of James' wife so if anybody can find that out please do and if I never mentioned it than feel free to come up with a name yourself cuz I might use it. Just know that she's like Chucky's mom from the Rugrats. However, stay tuned for the ext chapter and find out what will happen with Edd and the gang and whether they get Jim back and defeat James, I'm just looking forward to the wedding (SPOILER: Edd will be wearing a white tux with a veil and it'll have red flower_**s).


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25...3_**

* * *

_**There is still more adult/child sexual actions going on but it'll end in the next chapter. Again, as I always say, if you are against a child being sexualized or this seems like rape to you than please by all means skip ahead in any way that you can think of an I'll leave a little short detail at the end of the story for you so don't worry. And meanwhile, the rest of you can just read o a disregard this message.**_

* * *

Eddy's fine! I thought he was dead after we left him, I feel so happy! I'm still angry at Rolf for letting him do that and I have more than just words to say to him. Rolf, Nazz and I run back down to the entrance with the other Double Dee as he calls upon three other versions of himself. One was a medieval prince in red white and black with long hair and golden crown while the other was dressed like Ceil Phantomhive from Black Butler. They were both adorable with their smiling faces and I wanted to hug and squeeze the life out all three of them but we have to go help Eddy.

_Edd: We'll take you back to Eddy since we know where he is._

Ed: How long will it take?!

_Edd: Not long at all._

Great! The three Double Dee's turn into very monstrous dragons that made me even happier! I have a thing for reptiles and dragons are at the top of the charts and the space lizards and dinosaurs are at a tie for second. I climb on the medieval Double Dee while Rolf took the original Edd and Nazz rode the Ceil copy. We flew off and I looked back at the tower. It was tall as expected and I even got a chance to clearly see what was at the top. I did see bright green hair which I knew to be Jim and that was all that I could make out. I tur to face the front again and we head into the direction of where we left Eddy. Hang in there buddy, we're coming.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Ed's mad at me, and for good reason. His friend sacrificed himself to help us and nephew, I knew standing in way of his was going to delay us to helping Kevin so I could not argue anymore. I did not want him to do this, I did not want Eddy to have hurt himself for sake of others, he along with Kevin and smart Ed-boy have been through lot and I wanted to help since I couldn't get rid of Bro to end everything. As of now all I can do is just watch after my Ed, I know forcing talk won't work and will just push him away further.

With the speed of these dragons we got back to Eddy in only two minutes. On arrival we saw him on the ground I the middle of a huge burn spot of the ground. Ed didn't even let the reptile touch ground before jumping down and running to help his friend.

Nazz: Don't move him Ed!

He did what she said but cried over his friend as we finally got to him. Nazz kneeled down to him and started checking his wounds. Edd just watched and cried silently for friend. My Ed, he's in shock but as well as relieved, I want to console him now but he won't let me. Ed and anger are two things that don't mix. You all might remember when Ed got pebble stuck in shoe and he even bullied younger sister and yelled at me. I thought it was cute but it wasn't my Ed. Grated, thinking back on it I would've loved to demolish him in bed while he was in that state. Fifteen minutes later Eddy was patched up and ready to be shipped back to tower with us.

_Edd: Ugh!_

I look back at him and his copies to see them fading and jerking round in erratic fashion. I walk over to them and hold assassin clothed Ed-boy. He grabbed on to my arm as head was thrown back in agonizing pain,

_Edd: They….ah-ah…were blocked by demons on the st-ahhh! Stairs…_

Rolf: And Bro is fighting so you feel what he feels…

He nodded hesitantly as he clutched his body while moaning and groaning in searing pain. I don't know what to do here…I look back at Ed stroking greedy Ed-boy's hair. I lay him down on the ground and walk over to Ed. He kept eyes trained on Eddy as I bent down to him and leaned into him.

Rolf: Ed…

Ed: He'll be fine right?

He looked up at me with teary sad eyes as he sniffled. My wonderful Ed, so ravishing and durable to every extent, so sweet and kind to touch.

Rolf: Leave Eddy to me and Nazz, once we get him up we will meet you at tower and fight with you.

Ed: But Eddy needs me!

Rolf: He does, but he would be angry with you if we lost friends, none of us want that now do we?

He shook his head as he brought his hands to my chest and looked down. Ed wants friends alive, I want Ed and friends alive, and we all need to work together. No more solo missions.

I lift him from the ground and guide him over to what is only the single apparition Edd who is sitting on ground holding chest. His breathing was shallowed and there were scars, scratches and dirt on white suit that weren't there before. He turned to look at us and stood.

_Edd: The fighting has stopped and they are proceeding to the third floor of the tower and are going to rest for several minutes before starting again._

Rolf: Good, take my Ed and make sure he stays there to help them fight.

_Edd: I'll leave two of myself here to help you with your fallen friend._

He waved hand and two Edd's dressed in a nurses attire, both male and female, bowed to us with equipment in hands.

_Edd: They can help your friend better than I can._

Rolf: Thank you.

I turn to Ed and smile but he was looking back at Eddy on ground who was under gentle touch of Nazz. I turn his head around and stare him down. His eyes were sending mix of fear and other emotions that there were too many to count. I kissed his forehead and then his lips. He tried to keep me there for while longer but I wouldn't allow him. I pulled away and pushed him to now dragon Edd and helped him on.

Rolf: Remember what Rolf said; to help Eddy you must help friends first.

I nudged my head to dragon and I watched as he took flight. He never took eyes off of me as he sailed through sky on ghostly reptile. At last minute he yelled-

Ed: **_I LOVE YOU!_**

I stared wide eyed at him as he was about to go out of sight on horizon. I felt heart jump as corners of Rolf's mouth curl up in surprise and joy. We love each other very much and say it every single day of week and year. I scream I love him as well and I could only make out his arm waving in air before disappearing through barrier altogether.

Eddy: When did you get all sappy on us Rolf?

I look back at Eddy who was laying head on Nazz' lap as the nurse Edd's attended to his injuries. I walk back over to him and sit on knees with cocky smile as I pull out bag of crystals.

Rolf: Love makes person do odd things and say odd things too, but I've always felt that way about Ed.

Eddy: Yea I know the feeling dude.

Nazz: Just think you guys, when this is all over you can each go on special dates and spend time with your loved ones.

Rolf: She's right. Maybe Eddy and Kevin would like triple date when this is all over?

Eddy laughed and then winced in pain. He struggled to move body even slightest of inch without hurting self.

Eddy: Sounds good, but I would have to find out when Emmy was off and when I'll be let out of the hospital.

I nodded with chuckle as I forgot his wounds. It would give great deal of joy to us just to relax.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

James: I told Bro this before all hell broke loose, literally, but I left out several details and changed some numbers around to throw him off. There are still things he doesn't and its best that he didn't know either.

I laid on his chest just listening more to his story and reasons, I was still shocked at the fact the Miss Coralette is his daughter and she dated Uncle Johnny. I remember hearing from daddy, when he came to check on me, that Auntie Coralette was helping Bro last year and that she was in jail after they found her stealing money from Uncle Johnny's casino. But this is all I know and having this bit of information only leaves one question; how does she fit into all of this?

James: Your heart is beating faster than before…

His body lifted us both up and I stare at his eyes which slowly consumed my words and thoughts.

James: What's going through that little mind of yours hmmm?

Jim: Uh…nothing really…

James: Oh but I think you do.

He pushed himself up and lifted me to stand on the seat of the throne. He sat up holding a firm grip on my hips as he nuzzled my stomach. I held my hands over my mouth from letting out any moans to satisfy him. His tongue left saliva trails from my chest to my navel. He started to go lower which scared me and I had an idea of what he might do next.

James: Go ahead and hold back for me, I like that too…

He wrapped his arms around my legs and breathed hot air on to my skin. I couldn't hold back and moaned out loudly earning a deep sensual kiss to my navel. His tongued swirled around inside feeling every little nerve make my penis twitch and rise in approval. He snapped his fingers never releasing himself from his actions and I felt a vice like grip pull my arms up above my head and hold them there.

James: I hope you're ready for you little _prize_ for being such a good listener.

I stared down at him knowing only little about what he might do to me. I want my dads and I want Plank! Someone please help me!

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

**_Hey pplz! Sorry for updating this late I had school stuff to get done and I was trying to finish this chapter but it was always late at night. But for those who skipped the child/adult parts, there was no need because it wasn't sandwiched between vital information for the plot and it wasn't as over the board sexual as most of the stuff I write lolz and the fact that it was right at the very end of this chapter so...to those who read it you have something to giggle about lol. Also there's a little surprise further down towards the end of the story for those who ship Plank and Jim because they have some very interesting information that might change your mind about the child/adult scenes in the story. But look out for the next chapter update in the next my dollies!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26...3**_

* * *

_**There's no James/Jim in this chapter so people that feel a little yucky or you just complete hate for things like that. I'm writing the next chapter now so it shouldn't be long until it's finished and it'll go up later tonight. Have fun reading g****uys!**_

* * *

We got the third floor landing where, thankfully, there were no enemies for us to fight. I checked everybody's vitals to see if they were ok and they were. I was a bit nervous being around my friends still wearing this stupid, provocative and exotic attire. Granted, last year I had no problem but I was more concerned with Kevin's' near death to even worry about something as trivial as that. But now I'm a little perturbed by it since I'm not constantly in and out of the infirmary. I stand straight after checking Johnny and see Plank sitting over by an opening. I walked over to him and see that he was holding his left arm and blood was dripping from it.

Edd: Plank your arm!

He turned to me than looked down at his arm then he turned back to the distance.

Plank: I'm fine don't worry about it.

Edd: It could be infected.

Plank: I won't feel it so lay off.

Kevin: He's trying to help dude.

I look at Kevin who now stood next to me and stared at the back of Plank. He had a sour look to his face which wasn't good. Kevin, in a sour mood, is like dealing with a lion after eating; a bad idea.

Kevin: Let Edd look at your arm.

Plank: I said I was fine.

Kevin: You'll feel better when he looks at your arm and patches it up-

Plank: What will fixing my arm do?

What kind of question was that? Plank is the kind of person that is always in a bad mood but never to the point of being this grouchy even after fights because just like Kevin, fighting is therapeutic. I step closer to Plank and I try to put my hand on his shoulder but I felt a chillness to him that made it impossible to try skin contact.

Edd: Are you worried about Jim?

I see him jolt at them mention of my son and if this is what bothered him than it was understandable.

Edd: I understand how you feel…we'll get him back for sure-

Plank: You all keep saying that yet we haven't made any progress in doing so.

Edd: We're trying Plank!

Plank: Yea well it ain't hard enough!

He turned his direction to us showing the anger and tears on his face. If that wasn't bad than the wound on his arm was even worse than I thought. Just as Jim is half cactus and can slowly regenerate his body Plank can do the same, however with Plank being the type of wood that easily gets fungus and now that he's part human it can be detrimental to his health if not stalled.

Plank: I'll say this one last time; I'm fine so leave me alone.

He turned back around to the open air and silently watched over it. I felt everything he felt and I just want to help him but as always, Plank keeps everything inside and lets the rage out on everybody in sight. And to this, Kevin did not like. Before I could try and reason more with him Kevin stepped in grabbing Plank by the collar of his dirty leather jacket and punched him square in the face sending him to the ground.

Edd: Kevin?!

Kevin: He's fine.

Kevin walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar to lift him off the ground. I walked over to him and I heard our friends stand.

Johnny: What the hell are ya doing?!

Kevin: Showing this bastard how to have emotions about other and to let others care for him.

Edd: That's not the way to go about it Kevin!

He wasn't listening to me and I tried to stop him but I had barely any strength to muster up. He pushed Plank up against a wall and snarled at him as Plank barely held a look of emotion.

Kevin: Pay close attention to me because I'll only be saying this once; get your head out of your ass and focus on what's important!

Plank didn't say anything and just stared at Kevin with a bleak look. He's too deep into his own emotions, this must be a first for him. Plank has always been the controlling one between Johnny and himself but with others as well. I know he was helping us because he specifically wants to save Jim. That I have no problem with because that it a goal in it's own for me and everybody else as well...but these floods of emotions are still foreign to him and he has no clue as to how to process them.

Edd: Plank, let's talk while I fix you up, think about how Jim would react seeing you this banged up.

His head shot to me with a look of being touched. I smiled and touched Kevin's arm hoping that he would let him down and reluctantly he did. I walked Plank over to the other side of the room with the first aid that Rolf left us and started to clean his wound.

Edd: It's tough being human is't it?

He didn't say anything but nodded instead.

Edd: Jim was the same way at first. It hurt him staying in one spot always in the sun. He had intense sunburns and sores for such a small child.

He just sat and listened to me as I continued my work.

Edd: He didn't know how to take it either so I had to help him. I showed him books, movies, shows and even taught him schooling for a while util he told me he could do it on his own.

Jim was always a frail kid and that's because of the DNA I spliced him with. But Jim took more than I thought he could handle and made himself a normal child. Jim was acting like a normal before I knew it and it made me happy.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

If this is because he has feelings for my son than he can think of another reason to be bitchy. I kept my distance and watched them from the opposite side of the room with everybody else. I folded my arms over my chest just sitting there watching them until I saw Johnny and Lee get up and to see Ed and the evil Edd returning.

I got up and walked over to them and notice three people missing.

Kevin: Where's Rolf, Nazz and Eddy?

Ed looked at me with a sad smile.

Ed: They stayed behind to wait until Eddy woke up but sent me back to help you guys.

Bro: So he's ok?

Ed nodded and watched as his little sister ran past us just to hug him. I'm glad that shrimp is doing fine but my worry is over Jim and Edd. I glance over to see Edd standing and walking over to us so I meet him halfway.

Edd: What happened?

Kevin: Eddy's fine, he's hurt pretty badly so I'm assuming they can't move him until a little more care has been done.

Edd: That's good!

Kevin: What about him?

I asked nodding my head towards Planks' direction. Eddy looked back and than back at me.

Edd: Well I think I got to the root of the problem which was his emotions. Since turning human he has a different perspective of emotions and he has't a clue at how to attack them.

Kevin: Could've fooled me, he's been the same Plank from when I first me Johnny; controlling and pessimistic.

Edd: True, but also he's feeling love for the first time in a different sense.

Kevin: Love?

I looked at Edd and followed his gaze towards Plank. And now the thought that this was love towards Jim was the first thing that popped into my head. I grabbed Edds' arms and lower my face to his.

Kevin: Please tell me that it isn't my son, our Jim?

Edd stared loosely at me for a second before the corners of his lips curled into a happy smile. No, no, no no! I will not allow this!

Edd: Kevin?

Kevin: We can't allow this to happen, Plank is my age and Jim is seven!

Edd: In all technicality darling Jim and Plank are both older tha everybody here.

...What?

Edd: I can see the confused look on your face so to explain it simply I will say this; their age is practically limitless.

Taking that in and then picturing in my head those two together...I still don't approve of it! Jim is way too nice of a kid to be with a hard ass like Plank, I mean those two are polar opposites and how would society at seeing a grown man dating a child even though their humanized sentient beings thanks to the miracles of science?!

Kevin: I don't like it Edd, those two together after this is all over?

Edd: What're you worried about? They would look cute together and Jim has a persona that rubs off on other creating an infectious environment that would make anybody smile.

Kevin: But-

Edd shot up and kissed me as I felt his fingers lace into mine. I looked at blue narrowed eyes and soft peach skin form a soft smile at me.

Edd: Stop thinking so much, let them handle it when it comes up.

Kevi: I don't wanna!

I said pouting my lips into a frown and wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer. He giggled and held on tighter.

Edd: Do it for me, instruct Jim on what he should avoid and reiterate into Plank about having someone like Jim. And tell them both that they should love each other and have fun as a couple and friends.

I can't say no to my fiance, I could before but love makes you do anything. I smiled kissing him a little longer this time and nodded to his request.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

Looking at Edd and Kevin just kissing and holding each other like that reminds me of the first time I kissed Jim. His small body against mine and the ever looming feeling of breaking him if I touched him made me want to just try...I don't know if this is because I have Kevins' DNA in me that brings this unknown side of me out but I love and hate how it makes me feel. At some point I want to just watch him do everything in the world with me at his side at all times. My mind is going hazy just thinking about him and I can't tell you how many times I thought about tearing his clothes off and making hot passionate love to him.

I stand up and graze the stitches that Edd made and walked over to him and Kevin. Kevin looked up at me making Edd turn to face me. Kevi had a look of malice still and I can't fault him on it as I would be the same if this situation were my own.

Plank: I'm sorry...Kevin and Edd, I didn't mean to snap at you guys like that and thanks for the stitches.

I kept my hand on the stitches rubbing them just to feel the foreign thread creating bumps on my skin.

Edd: Don't worry about him, I know what you're going through, _Kevin_...

He said with emphasis on his fiances' name.

Edd:...on the other hand doesn't and he should apologize for speaking to your with harsh words and for hitting you too, right?

I smirked seeing the stern look he gave him wanting; demanding that he apologized to me. Kevin looked at a loss for words and angry having his "wife" command him like a slave. He sighed heavily and raised his hand to scratch his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

Kevin: I shouldn't have punched ya and yelled at ya like I did so...sorry.

I chuckled and waved my hand in defense.

Plank: Thanks for the apology but it was necessary.

Lee: Is everything situated over here? We're ready to go and kick that stupid ghost for taking the kid.

I looked at Edd and Kevin who smiled triumphantly at me as I watched everybody gather behind them. They all had the same looks as Kevin and Edd held on their faces. These are my friends and my family, and soon enough, I'll be able to tell Jim how I feel about him and call him mine as well.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't have some of the characters speak much or at all because they really didn't to me that their words would matter at that point and also I should've mentioned from the beginning that Lee and May were fighting with them as well. Oops. Have fun this holiday my dollies, I hope you have a happy nondenominational holiday and the last chapter I wanna finish on Christmas Eve so watch out for that lolz._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter27...3**_

* * *

Torture and bliss mixed beautifully into one child; heaven. Just playing little games with Jim was tantalizing and delectable, it's something from him that I never got from th others, not even Brighton. Just holding his little penis in my mouth made me feel like a king. Small and juicy fruit between my lips ripe for the tasting and I got to have the first lick? The young boy screamed under my hand as I played more with his body. After a while he gave up holding his voice back and let everything out for me. His sweet little voiced boomed out in the throne room and hopefully to the floor below where his family and friends were waiting at. I hold no ill will towards any of them, the ginger and the dirty blonde maybe, but the rest of them are fairly easy to deal with. I especially love the one with the gap in his teeth the most. He created such a chill that is being dominated in my grasp and he dare keep him hidden away?! From me?! He's a mad man?! Pulling my lips away from him and looking up to see the tears streaming down his boiling red cheeks made me feel accomplished.

James: You are a treat my boy, such a delicious treat.

He whimpered under his breath as his body shook violently in my hands. the specter like cuffs holding his arms seemed like they were hurting him and his arms must be tired, which means less of a struggle for me.

James: Want me to take the cuffs off?

I asked sweetly. He looked down with pleading watery eyes and nodded. I smiled with a chuckled following under my breath. I snapped my fingers having them disappear as he fell to my lap. I caught him under his arms and placed him in my lap like a baby. His breathing was erratic and shallow and his hands and feet jolted every once in a while.

James: I'm surprised you held in your climax for this long.

Looking down at him I look at the exotic jewelry I summoned him in and marveled as it fit his snugly. To think I held Brighton like this years and years ago only, he was such a sweet boy and such a small one too. He was younger than Jim and half his size as well but he acts the same way. I miss that lad, I miss my wife and daughter, I miss the life I had before pursuing children...what has become of me?

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

We all grabbed our things and went upstairs to the top floor where we knew James was waiting with Jim. I'm scared at how we'll find them or what have might've become of Jim since we took so long. I felt a hand touch my shoulder as I was way ahead of everybody walking up the stairs. I look back to see Kevin with green heart felt eyes staring at me.

Kevin: I can hear your thoughts.

Edd: That's literally impossible.

Kevin: You know what I meant. You're not the only one scared of what we might find.

Edd: Yes I'm aware of that?

Kevin: It doesn't look that way babe. You look like you're the only one going through this on your own, and you're not, we're all in this...

Edd: But you don't know Jim like I do...he's a small boy and he doesn't know what to do in situations like this-

Kevin: But you taught him things no other parents can teach there kids, from an assassins point of view and from a fraternal point of view.

I looked down at my feet clad in gold straps and red and blue studs. I have taught Jim things no other parents has taught their child but it's still a parents job to worry, more so on my part because having a tangible apparition spirit away your son and your friends is not an everyday thing. He's right, but I can't dismiss this as a thing that happens in this family. Kevin walked a step up and pushed my hair back and smiled as he saw my gap. He leaned down and kissed me with tender lips as he hummed into thee kiss. Pulling away made me feel calmer and less distraught.

Kevin: You have people that care about the kid as much as you do, I'm his father and I care about him just as much as I care about you.

Edd: I'm surprised you are this happy about being a father before becoming a married man.

Kevin: I'm over the moon about both actually but I want you two both safe and sound a home where I can keep an eye on you two.

Edd: You've always had eyes on me.

I laughed hearing the others walk closer and watch them as they smiled at us. I'm grateful to have them here with us through everything. We traded ahead to the top floor, still trying to wonder how this is a big ass three floored tower and it reaches past the heavens! The logic behind the structuring in hell is astonishingly crude and obscene. We reached the final floor and stood in the middle of the floor gawking at the sight before us.

The gang stood in the middle of the room staring at Jim floating in an orb above the pretentious specter that kidnapped him. Jim was wearing half the clothes that they last see him in and his face was beyond flushed. James stood in his new Arabian outfit; dawned in white pants and gold sandals with red jewels around his wrists and neck. His hair was left out to show a single braid with a ocean coloured bead clasped around the end.

James: Would you look at that, everybody's here! Wait...you're missing...

James counts in a hushed tones as he does a head count of the rescuers.

James: Awww, I see you're missing the foreigner, the slut and the shortest one out of the group!

Kevin: You have nothing nice to say about anybody do you?

James: I have nice things to say about the little lamb standing next to you but I doubt that you would want to hear them.

Kevin: You-

Edd: Kevin!

Kevin was going to run up and kill the man...again but Edd was there to stop him as always.

James: That's so cute! You have a little lamb as your body guard and anger management coach?

Edd: He's not the one with anger issues today; I am.

James: Oh? Look at the balls on this lamb...

James walked down the three steps from his throne with Jim floating behind him.

James: You grow more balls every time I see you.

Bro: Let the kid go!

Bro phased through Edd giving Kevin the chance to pull him back. Bro stood face to face with the man that raped him twenty plus years ago, something he'd never thought he'd do even after death.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

I fucking hate everything! If it wasn't bad enough that I was still in pain from Rolf's stupid sun ray device I'd actually be with Double Dee and the other helping them fight that ghost bastard. But no! I have to be taken care of by two of by two slutty looking copies of Double Dee while my other two comrades argue when it's best that we start moving!

Rolf: If you let me do job than we can go help others!

Nazz: We can go help the others when we finally get my medicine done!

Rolf: Your medicine is from eastern people who believed in giant animals and ate grains instead of meat Mother Nature has given us!

Nazz: Grains are a necessity in your everyday diet and meat dose more harm than good to you anyways!

Rolf: This son of a Shepard will not tolerate the besmirching of the fruits that Mother Nature has given us!

Eddy: GUYS!

Both: WHAT-!

They both looked back at me with wide angry eyes forgetting they left me i mobile with two imaginary sluts. Sorry Double Dee, but they are even if they're copies of you.

Eddy: Instead of fighting, why don't you both do something useful and help me up?

They came over to me as one of the Edds' stroked my hair and the other finished wrapping my leg.

Nazz: Eddy, you just woke up are you sure you can even sit up?

Eddy: I don't care if I can't piss in a straight line help me up so we can go and so that you two can stop arguing.

Rolf: It might not be wise for you to move soon, still need rest on damaged body.

Eddy: Well it's better than sitting here and listening to you two fight for another twenty minutes.

Nazz: We're sorry about that Eddy.

Eddy: Whatever, look we don't have much time and we're not helping from this great of a distance.

Rolf: Time? What are you talking about?

Maybe having this bit of info for myself was detrimental to the group. Nobody knows this, not even threaders nor the person writing this story, but Bro said that we can't spend too much time in the underworld. The damage that it does to the mortal body can become permanent and they will never leave due to the miasma that riddles this place to the very core. Mortals can stand only little amounts which is fifteen hours but anymore than that and it can cause the person to turn into demons, ghouls, monster, etc.

Nazz: Why the fuck didn't he tell this to everybody!

Eddy: Think about it; if we knew we were on a time limit than we would all be running around here like chickens with our heads cut off! No offence to Ruben and the others.

Rolf: None is taken.

Nazz: Ok, but still if that was the case then we could've worked around that time limit and we've only been in here for...

She looked down at her wrist and used the holographic digital clock.

Nazz: Seven hours, we're fine.

Eddy: Seven hours...human time...

Nazz: What?

Eddy: Bro also told me that the laws of time do no apply here and that it's finicky so it chooses when you've been here for too long or too little.

Both Edds: We've been here for ten hours on our account.

We've been here for that long? We only have five hours left...wonder if they can get the kid in time.

* * *

Well, i'm horrible for not keeping my stories up! lolz sorry itz been so long got caught up in other things and completely forgot about this...kinda. hope you guys liked this chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

James: Standing face to face with me again I see, how quaint.

Bro: You've done too much to them and the kid is not even what you're going after.

James: Technically no one is a part of anything, not even poor Marie, the sad girl was put through hell as a child, rejected by her only love and had to watch as his life progressed on and get better for him as she rotted...

Bro: You know what? I don't give a shit who's in this mess, I'm going to end it and there's not going to be anything left from it.

James: Really? You and this rag tag bunch are going to stop me?!

Bro snapped his fingers and the assassins behind him all speculated in awe as multiple copies of Edd appeared in different outfits and ethnicity. Seeing these many Edd's made not only Edd feel uncomfortable but everybody else as well. James looked around at the sight of beauties before him and then at the original to see that none of the copies could ever compare. He whistled and then chuckled as he stepped back clapping his hands.

James: If I wanted I would give up right now and just take all of these lovely lambs to my slaughterhouse...

He said licking his lips on the last word.

James: Such delicious little lambs full of vim and vigor with so much vitality.

Bro: If you fucking think that I'll let you touch him again-

James: Shouldn't the fiance be saying that?

Kevin: I agree with the bastard.

James: Well, lets see for how long.

James raised his hand high in the air and the sir in the room became stagnant and full of miasma.

The air above them circled and swirled with the evil intent of the man that brought them forth. Purple lightning shot from the dark red clouds above them and out flew from the eye of the clouds a flock of winged demons. They were different from the ones they fought before, these demons seemed more powerful and deadlier than Satan himself, granted no one can top the ruler of hell himself.

James: 1001 demons for you to play with, and only to make things fair...

His other hand waved up towards Double Dee. The surgical assassin was lifted into the air and thrown violently into the same bubble with his son. Upon entering the bubble, Edd hit his head on the hard glass-like material knocking him unconscious.

Jim: _DADDY!_

The boy rushed to his father's aid trying to wake him up and all he could do was hunch over the stiff body and cry.

James: Two for the price of one, that sounds more fun, doesn't it?

Kevin became furious and fired shots at James. He already knew that the demons would protect him and that someone would get hurt, but that wasn't the case this time. The demon swooped down and threw itself in front of its master to protect him from the killer bullet. The bullet dissolved into his body and its demon laughed ensued until it paused seeing the smug look on the grown man's face. James saw the same thing and was confused. The demon groaned feeling something build in him.

Kevin: You know, demons are impervious to many things, but somehow I was able to stay sane

with the holy water silver bullets my friends made for me.

James stared at the now pile of ash that once was his demon lackey. He craned his head up keeping constant eye contact with Kevin. Without even a fraction of hesitation James vanished and appeared in front Kevin giving him a swift right hook to the face! Kevin was sent back into his friends. Johnny and Plank caught him but fell back on to the ground at the impact of a 180 lb. man being thrown at them.

Kevin lifted himself up to see the dark energy pouring from James' body. He smiled and chuckled as he lifted his hand and lightly touched his nose. Even the slightest touch gave off a bitter sting that made him cringe...and laugh.

Kevin: Oi! That girly punch can't kill me, let alone a weakling like MY Edd.

'What the hell is he thinking?!' thought everybody as they stared at the man on the ground. James became enraged at the man's snarky mood as he just grew in size with even more dark aura

pouring from his being. With a low demonic and distorted voice James spoke.

James:_** DO**_ you honestly think that I am as weak as the lamb?

Kevin: No, weaker.

Setting the final straw on top of them camel, Kevin watched in amusement as the camel broke and charged at it in a blind fury. Everybody scrambled leaving Kevin's side and were cornered by the other demons. Kevin fought James hand to hand with no problem, but he saw that his skin was starting to turn black with festering bubbles. He pushed him away far enough to where he could get back up on his feet. He looked down at his arms and saw the putrefying blackness dissipate and turn back to his normal arm but with black and blue bruises.

Kevin: **_DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!_**

Everybody acknowledged his words and did their best to stay away from them, except Bro who was immune to it by the means of him being a ghost himself. James charged at Kevin again seeing as he was the only thing in his line of sight. The lone shooter was the most irritating person he had ever met in all his living and deceased life. The caddie, rude, immoral, controlling, manhandling and sadistic man to ever be upon the earth and his realm was here fighting him, it made him happy but that was overseen by writhing anger and rage.

Sarah had a hard time fighting knowing the Ed was fighting very poorly. She knew that he fought best with Rolf by his side just as she fought better with Jimmy by hers. Even while fighting, nothing was really on Ed's mind except for Rolf and Eddy. Eddy due to the fact that that is his best friend in the world and is in possibly a critical condition, he really wanted to stay since he and Double Dee are the only ones who know how to tolerate an injured Eddy. But he also had Rolf on his mind, the man had tried several times to throw himself in dangers way to prevent everybody that has done it for him so many times before. Ed was sick of the man constantly doing that he was seriously thinking of just leaving him alone to have him think that if losing his life is bad, than losing him would keep him living right?

Sarah: If you keep fighting like this then he'll give you something to fight worse than these things!

She said as she roundhouse kicked a demon in the chest. Ed looked down at his sister with a sullen stare and just kept fighting as he already did. He cared and would never want to anger the sorcerer but seeing and hearing the man try and be a hero even when it was never his problem was just pushing him over the top.

Ed: He wants to be the hero, he can't always be the hero.

Sarah: That's what you're mad about?!

They used their gymnastic skills to dodge the attacking demons and got over to Jimmy.

Jimmy would you too stop talking and concentrate?!

Sarah: He's being distracted!

Ed: Not distracted just angry!

Jimmy: Over what?!

Sarah: Rolf trying to be a hero!

Jimmy: I thought you got over that when you left him with Nazz and Eddy?!

Sarah kicked demon sending it on the other side of the room. She stood with her shoulders square and her lips turned into a deadpan look. She stretched her arm out towards her still fighting brother and screamed.

Sarah: DOES THAT LOOK LIKE HE'S OVER IT?!

He looked towards Ed watching him as he also kept his attention on the demon he started to fight. The man was practically livid. Ed's normal fighting style was always cautious and had fun when he fought people, however that wasn't the case this time. He just went recklessly at them swinging his guitar case and hitting them with his billy club like a cop to innocent teens. Jimmy found this a tad scary, seeing the kind hearted giant go rogue, something he remembers seeing once before but wished to never see again.

Jimmy: I can't blame the guy but try and get him to calm down.

Jimmy hated it when people always tried to play hero, it never works out in the end. Being a scholar most of his life as a side hobby of his, knowing Shakespeare was a requirement and a passion his since forever. He's seen heroes like Macbeth and Romeo die trying to be the hero and create peace not only with their loved one but for everyone else too, as well as trying to prove a point. When Rolf tried to stay behind and become a hero for not only Ed but his best friend and fellow comrades, he wanted to just slap the shaman and drag him along with them to grab Jim.

Sarah: How?!

She asked as she ducked from a incoming tail whip from a demon with two heads.

Sarah: Normally we would have to call Rolf to get him to calm down!

Jimmy pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rolf's number as he used his legs to fight three demons. The other end rang twice before hearing the strange greeting from his friend.

_Rolf: Hello? What are you calling for from stupid long distance device?_

Rolf, though skilled in some technology, still has yet to use a cell phone or figure it out, yet he's figured out how to use the a computer?!

Jimmy: Talk to your boyfriend right, now, he's fighting like he's Blackbeard the pirate and is hurting himself in the process!

On the other end Rolf stared angrily as he heard his friend say that the love of his life was practically giving his life up.

_Rolf: Put Ed on phone now._

Jimmy thwarted through enemies as he made his way towards Ed. Standing back to back, Jimmy handed the phone to Ed who angrily took it from his hands.

Ed: What?

_Rolf: What do you think you are doing?!_

Ed: Fighting, something you should be doing too.

_Rolf: Can't fight if not there to fight demons from underworld, more importantly, why am I hearing you not fight like should?_

Ed: Because I want to kill these demons and I want to kill you?

_Rolf: Why do you want to kill me?_

Ed: What makes you think I want to live the rest of my life alone knowing that something simpler could've been done to protect our friends instead of sacrificing yourself?

_Rolf: That?! Rolf thought we talked this through?_

Ed: Not well enough obviously.

Rolf looked back at Nazz and saw Eddy starting to sit up on his own.

_Rolf: I want you guys to be safe, you know this…_

Ed: We are more than capable of protecting ourselves Rolf, we're not weak at all…

Rolf turned back to the horizon where he saw Ed leave a while ago. It felt like it had been hours when it's only been several minutes that he was last here. Rolf lifted his hand to his chest and felt it tighten as he breathed in and out, it hurt with each and every breath. One day he knew he would take Ed away and live on a farm and raise the barn animals and live peacefully...but in this profession, things like that are just dreams. He's had chances to make it come true but he wanted it to be what they both wanted and something that Ed was ready for mentally, physically and emotionally.

_Rolf: Look, Rolf promises to never to that kind of thing again, I will only be hero for you and only you…._

Ed: I only want you and you alone, promise to stay mine forever and that we can be alone when this is all over?!

Rolf felt a surge burst through him, something he wanted to hear this man say for years since he first said those three little words. He breathed in hearing the sounds of his lover and let it out when he heard he deliver a final blow to a screeching demon.

_Rolf: It is promise Ed, now kick demon ass properly or this son of a shepherd will kick your ass in worse way possible._

Just hearing that made Ed smile in glee and close the phone as he backhanded a demon with his guitar case. Watching the demon disappeared he giggled and started fighting like he normally did. All that was missing from him was a loving shoulder to motivate him.

* * *

**_Ok, here's an idea; I'll update every 45 days to give u guys some time and to give me some time since I suck at update. Tell me how you liked this one guy!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 28...3_**

* * *

**_OK, so just to sum up some stuff there is one chapter left in this story and and extra chapter just for the hell of it. I hope you guys loved the story thus far and have been following it since it started with the first story! I wanna thank you guys for putting out the time to read my stuff and I hope you read more of the other stories I wrote. There will be more KevEdd in my future so without further ado continue reading my dollies!_**

* * *

The Double Dee copies helped me up and were able to keep me standing as we slowly walked towards where the others were. Rolf felt better after his call and Nazz was sharpening her weapons as she walked. Just walking made me think of Emmy back in reality….she must be so lonely and trying to reach me but I'm not there…

Eddy: How long do we have now?

I asked one of the copies.

Both: We only have four and a half hours left, time is slowing to what you are used to….

Eddy: Good…

Rolf: Do you think you are ready for fight greedy Ed boy?

Eddy: Ready for something other than sitting and doing jack shit.

Nazz: I'm going after Marie, she needs help the most…

Eddy: She's on an equal plane as Double Dee and the kid.

Rolf: And by that you mean…?

Eddy: She's stuck in her own delusions, Double Dee is like that and I can already tell he's a prize worth fighting for.

Nazz: Meaning?!

Eddy: James is using him and the kid as collateral! Geez! Why is it that I have to spell everything out for people?

Rolf: Ok, smart Ed-boy copies!

Rolf yells at the two copies of my best friend looked at him with a strong gaze.

Copies: Yes, Sir Rolf?

Rolf: One of you could carry Eddy and the other carry me and Nazz to others where James is no?

Copies: Yes we can, Sir Rolf.

Eddy: Good, could one of you please grab my things and make sure my gun and sunglasses are in there?

Nazz: Uhhh...about that…

What the fuck does that mean?! I never want to hear those words from anybody, whether it's a lackey, my friends, a doctor or at any place here my possessions are involved.

Nazz: I found them in your bag and I guess the blast from the sun bomb like melted them dude. Sorry.

I sighed at the loss of my favorite gun and shades that given to me as presents...well they're in a better place now.

Eddy: Whatever, let's just get going.

The copies did their things and turned into dragons and flew us to the tower. I could see at the top that the fight has already started. I felt adrenaline rushing through me and I lifted myself up on the dragon. What caught my eye down there was Kevin taking on James and Ed actually using his bazooka on the demons and….thousands of Double Dee's? My brother has an opheliac with my best friend and I can't do anything about it.

Rolf: Fight seems intense, Eddy!

I looked over and and caught a gun that he thrown at me. I looked at it and noticed the transparency.

Eddy: Is this a...mystical gun or some shit?

Rolf: Rolf doesn't carry real guns, these do more damage than bullets.

Eddy: Bullets ensure death!

Rolf: These ensure a demon's' death!

…..Damn he has a point, but still this is a ghost gun and it's weird. I took aim and nailed a demon in the neck that was attacking Jimmy. He looked confused till he heard Ed screaming like an idiot, he looked up and saw us and started cheering himself.

Jimmy: They're back!

Ed: HI EDDY!

Sarah: Behind you Ed!

He turned with his bazooka on his shoulder and knocked out a demon.

Ed: There's nothing behind me Sarah!

Sarah: Never mind Ed.

Ed: You're funny baby sister!

Same old mono-brow. Shaking my head I told the Double Dee dragon to circle the place so we could get and aerial advantage. Fighting these things were too easy and yet very annoying. They were darting every which way to avoid this badass gun with infinite bullets and at this point I wanted to just jump down and bash 'em in the heads with the butt of the gun but my body would fail and I would probably die. Looking over the battle field I saw a semi glowing sphere with two people inside; Jim and Double Dee. I felt everything stop.

My head...I just...I remember yelling at James and then being tossed like a child's play thing towards Jim and...! My eyes shot open and my body bolted right up.

Jim: DAD!

I felt Jim pounce on me in an embrace. I hugged him back, I was so happy to have him in my arms again. I fely his tiny body shake in my arms as I soothed him. He pulled away and looked up at me with his big green eyes and his bright smile, that always made me happy. I looked above and all around us to see that we were floating in a bubble of some sort...I wonder what components it's comprised of.

Edd: How did I end up here?

Jim: James threw you in here so that dad and everybody else has to fight for the both of s as a prize.

Prize...? That's right! I completely forgot about that whole predicament, I think I hit my head harder than I thought, which only drives the question; what is this thing really made out of?!

Jim: DAD!

I turn to my son who was glaring at me with his arms crossed over his chest. Jim knows me like the back of his hands so he knew what I was thinking.

Edd: Sorry son. Alright, have you tried anything to get out of here?

Jim: I tried brute force but that doesn't work.

Edd: Hmmmm...What about the disrupter I installed in you neck?

He shook his head giving me my answer. Damn, why aren't any of these things working? I looked around and then down at the fight. My eyes went straight to Kevin who, predictably enough, was fighting James. They were both formidable foes and giving the other hard times but in the end one will lose, I hope to God that it won't be Kevin.

Edd: We need to help your father take down James, but we have to-!

I jump at the sound of something hitting the top of the bubble. I look up and saw a dent that wasn't there before. Something hit it again but I couldn't make out what it was, and now the dent started to crack.

Jim: Uncle Eddy?!

I looked up and saw...what the hell was I looking at? I rubbed my eyes thinking that I was hallucinating but I surely wasn't. My best friend since childhood was Riding a dragon and shooting at us with a bight blue, smokey gun. What happened to his gold plated gun I made for him?

Edd: He's trying to crack the bubble, hold on to me Jim.

He grabbed my legs and buried his head bracing for impact. I remember the chip I installed in my neck and installed some other features without telling Kevin or the others. Well, I told Ed but he soon forgot after walking into my office wall. I has programmed my body to go into defense mode whenever a rush of adrenaline made my heart rate pass over one hundred and fifty. There was a lot of things to get my heart pumping and my current situation wasn't going to stimulate me at all. I recalled all the stupid things that everybody has done and all the times I snapped at people for the dumbest, illiterate and illogical nonsense that I have ever heard! I felt my body become weightless and my vision blur, the things that would bring me to a fiery rage fueled my internal programming.

Edd: As soon as we get out of here go straight to Plank and stay with him, got it?

Jim nodded with a determined look on his face as he clung to me. Eddy hit the sphere three more times and then it shattered. We fell to the ground and I heard Kevin yell his heart out along with Eddy, Bro, Ed and Plank. I stuck the landing breaking the ground beneath me. I stood straight and looked around to see everybody staring me with bewilderment. At the next moment Jim too some of the shards from the broken sphere and ran through the demons slicing them left and right till he was in Planks arms.

James: So this lamb is really an angel isn't he?

I heard James say behind me. I turned only slightly and felt a swift hit to my temple. I fell to the ground and I could faintly hear Kevin yell my name. I saw Eddy standing on the dragon and it looked like he was ready to make an air drop with his gun. I felt a shard under me and I knew he couldn't see it because if he did He would've taken it already.

James: Why must all my prey leave me when things are just getting good.

Edd: Only prey would sit and be devoured if anything...

I look at him with a sly smile on face, he didn't see the blaring mistake that he had made.

Edd: You're our prey.

He stared at me with question and I heard Kevin run up behind me.

Kevin: Edd!

Edd: Stay right there Kevin, let me handle this.

Kevin: What?!

Edd: I have it under control darling.

Kevin stood there huffing and puffing and I could hear him grunt in anger obeying my wishes. Cute. Keeping my eyes locked with James I shifted on the ground.

Edd: How's about a deal?

Everybody: WHAT?!

Edd: If you let my son go, along with everybody else including Marie, I'll stay here with you forever and cater to your every whim...

James: Really? What's the catch?

I shook my head and smiled at him, the same fake smile I always gave when doing my work.

Edd: None whatsoever.

James smiled wickedly.

James: Ok, you have a deal...

He turned and waved his hand that lead back to the living room where we were before. Freedom was there and it was a step away for everybody.

James: Ok, everybody line up!

The demons rounded everybody up as they multiplied more and more to keep a steady order. These were some really stupid demons because they completely forgot about Eddy in the sky hiding behind some of the standing ruins. Minutes later everybody was lined up, minus Bro who belonged to this world and could come and go as he so pleases. I was standing next to James who had his arms wrapped around my shoulders as he nuzzled my hair.

James: I think the first thing we'll do is walk along the blood red ocean and possibly fuck under the burning trees, wouldn't that sound lovely?

I turned and smiled nodding at his ludicrous idea of the perfect activity. Everybody was walking back home and the last to go was Kevin and Jim. Jim was holding his fathers hand and looked at me with sullen eyes. Please don't look at me like that, I can't bear it.

Kevin: Edd...

Edd: Please Kevin, I'm doing this for you guys.

Kevin: We don't want you to.

Edd: I know, but think of it this way, you'll have Jim with you.

Jim: But daddy it won't be the same without you!

Jim started to run at me till two demons kicked him back. I flinched at the sight and saw Kevin run to his aid as well as Plank. They both supported Jim helping him off the ground and dusting him off. With a narrowed gaze, Kevin stared at James.

Kevin: How dare you...

James: Children should learn when to stay put.

I felt James' grip tighten as Kevin only grew more and more vengeful. Plank carried Jim back through the door as my son wept into his shoulder. I can't stand this, Eddy is still waiting and Bro is just standing behind us with he eyes covered by the lid of his hat. I could feel the disappointment in everybody but my plans normally work that way. I turn to James and he looks at me.

Edd: Can I say goodbye?

James: I don't see the harm in doing so.

He squeezed my arse before pushing off to Kevin who stood there looking down at the ground.

Edd: Kevin?

He stayed silent and did nothing.

Edd: At least look at me, that's all I can ask for.

He reluctantly turned his head towards me and I saw nothing but tears; a dulled face with blood red eyes and a quivering lip to match his broken demeanor. Everything had shattered for him. He's lost his life for me, lost me, lost his son and now he's losing me again to the ghost of an enemies past.

Kevin: I can't live without you...

He reached for my hand and the demon lackeys became defensive. I turned to James motioning for him to make them calm down. He raised a hand and the demons stood at ease. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back feeling his heart beat...calmly?

_Kevin: What the fuck are you planning Edd?_

I heard him whisper into my ear. I can't believe this was all an act! The primary job of an assassins is to lie and deceit others into doing our own bidding as we kill through the day and the night.

_Kevin: Eddys' still on that dragon and you still have that glass shard on you._

_Edd: Smart of you to notice. On my signal, shoot him directly between the eyes, Eddy and I have our object..._

_Kevin: You're fucking awesome._

James: Wrap it up already!

With James being impatient I told Kevin one last thing to do, he knew how to and has done it before but he wasn't sure if it would work or if the person was reliable as needed. I pulled away from him and kissed him one last time.

Edd: I'll still be here...

I said placing my hand on his heart. He covered my hand and dared to keep it there.

Kevin: I'll find a way to get you back, I will.

James: That's a laugh.

James said as he stood behind us. He grabbed me and held me in his arms as he glared at Kevin who in turn gave a glare of his won.

James: It's time for you to be heading home now sir, I have plans for us...

He said as he tilted my head up and pecked my lips. Kevin scoffed angrily and wiped his eyes as he turned and walked to the door. Before stepping through the threshold let my knees buckle and drop. Jame caught me and hearing the concerned yells from my friends made Kevin turn around.

Bro: _Edd!_

Kevin: _EDD!_

Kevin Ran back to me but was stopped by the demons. They held him down on the ground as he struggled to free himself.

Edd: No...

James: What's happening?!

Kevin: I told him to dismantle that chip!

James: "**Chip**"?!

Bro: Lats year Edd installed a chip to cure all known ailments to mankind and used himself as a Guinea pig.

Kevin: You took advantage of that and granted that stupid thing works but it can kill him too!

James: He'll die staying here anyhow so what's the matter?

Kevin: That thing will put him in limbo!

I felt the realization hit James. He's completely dead and fate has been decided for him since he died and the man has accepted that fate. However, this lie has him thinking otherwise.

James: No.._NO_!

He grappled at my limp body as if I were slowly and surely dying.

James: I can't stay here alone! I can't!

Bro: You won't.

* * *

**_How's that for a clifhanger?! Again I hope you guys loved the story and the unfolding of all the drama. Read some of my other stories if you want and If not read the story that sparked this masterpiece of a novel. Until next time my dollies!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

* * *

_**(Sorry for the long wait and the cliffhanger in the last chapter, had to leave you guys wanting more. There are two more chapters to this story...I think and then it's finally finished! I'm still thinking about doing a comic for this since a lot of people liked the first one and this story may have not been as popular as the first but I'm glad people still loved to read it nonetheless. However, when I make new stories for this ship or this AU I will either make them short(probably not) or have a schedule to upload chapters as I should've when I had started. I will be resuming my already in progress comic on Deviantart, Untamed Awakening, so why don't you guys go and read that or look at my youtube page, all the unsernames are the same, I am Darkdragonpulse19 and I make great things! Hope you guys like this chapter and stick around for the next two)**_

* * *

Looking down the barrel of the gun that Bro held in his hand shocked James; what had happened? He trained his eyes to stay focus on the barrel but couldn't help and look up at the little boy with black hair and misty grey eyes stare at him with malice. That's what he saw every time he looked at Bro; the same little boy that he had raped years ago in the nurses office. Out of all the kids that he destroyed...Bro was the only fighter...

Bro: This ends now.

James said nothing staring into narrowed grey eyes that always swallowed him. Eddy saw that James was immobile and took his chance. He patted the dragon and bid his farewell as he took a nose dive right at his victim. He took the shot and used only one bullet to watch it fly right through his arm. James saw this and felt the sting from the bullet. He looked up and saw Eddy diving from a great height and looked down at Edd. With bright white glowing eyes he smirked. James saw that the doctors plan was going as it should. He gripped Edd letting his evil seep into his skin. Kevin saw that his beloveds' skin was turning black where James grip was and this wasn't good.

Edd: Sorry, had to trick you, nobody can have my body nor soul except my fiance.

James grew angry and gripped Edd's body even more. Looking up at Eddy James looked up as well. "This was..." he thought as he saw the glowing gun and then looked down at his arm. This was interesting and excessively annoying. Edd took his chance and reached up to grab Bro's gun and jumps from his grip. He turns and smiles deviously like a sly fox getting the attention of Bro, Kevin and James. Kevin smiled as he jumped from the loosened grip of the demon lackeys and the others ran from the safety of the house to aid him, all except Jim.

Jim: PLANK?!

Plank: No.

Jim: I need to go help them!

Plank: No you're not, they can handle it themselves.

Jim: Then can you handle this?

He pulled out a gun that...where did he get that?

Jim: I swiped this from you when you weren't looking.

...That answers my question. Plank looked at him passively and huffed under his breath. He knelt down to the boy he fell for and put his hand on top of his head. Jim was taken aback by this and didn't this to be an outcome.

Plank: If you wanna fight, then fine; fight. However, I'm not letting you fight alone, especially against these things, your dads would kill me if something happened to me.

He said under his breath. Jim felt a smile creep on his face as he lowered the gun down. The man before him was rude and cynical to boot and had such a chip on his shoulder against anybody that made eye contract with him.

Jim: You can regenerate right?

Plank: Why is this a question?

Jim: All depends, do you trust me?

Looking over the small child he couldn't help but melt at the fiendish look in those giant peridot coloured eyes. It was bad enough he could never say no to him what was even worse was that now he was curious as to what he had planned.

Plank: I have a slow regeneration due to me previously being a plank of wood.

Jim: Just as I thought.

Jim smiled and surprised Plank with a peck on the lips. He felt a shock and a rush of adrenaline surge through him. He felt like a new man...newer than he already is at least.

Jim: That should last you for a couple of hours. It wasn't due to the fact the used to be a plank of wood, it was because of the negative energy in the air which is extremely bad for plants.

Plank: What did you do?

Jim: I gave you promise, what else would I do?

He said as he bolted right past him and shot demons as he made a beeline for Kevin. Plank was stunned, utterly stunned. This little, well grown, child could pack a punch and learn how to use a gun. Eddy was still falling and was wondering when someone was going catch?!

Bro: EDDY!

He looked over at his brother on the ground and saw him with his arms outstretched to catch him. Eddy smirked and landed on his brother and they tumbled over to a soft pile of ruble across the floor.

Eddy: Thanks man.

Bro: How many times have I told you not to jump from high things?

Eddy: How old am I?

Bro: ...Mom always said you were a smart ass.

He said as he chuckled and ruffled his little brothers hair. Eddy smiled at the gesture, feeling that it was like old times again. He was close to his brother since he was the only person to take care of him when their parents were assassins for the organization, even while he was trying to kill him or torture him in any sort of fashion. Eddy lifted himself from the ruble and his brother and tried to stand. He stumbled and his brother caught him before he fell.

Bro: What you did was stupid, brave but stupid.

Eddy: It was to help my...our family...

Bro looked at Eddy and smiled. After the incident with James he felt isolated; nothing made sense and nothing seemed right, every time he tried to do something it went horribly wrong and people got hurt. James' wife and later on his daughter tried to help him but wound up being used and hurt by him.

Bro: Right...our family...

Kevin: Hey!

They both looked up at the ranger fighting demons left and right but keeping a steady eye on the two brothers.

Kevin: If you two are done cuddling I want one of you to help me and somebody go help Edd!

Bro stood straight helping his brother and looked at him wearily. Eddy felt his gaze and gave a smug look at the demons fighting the others.

Eddy: I'll be fine, I'll help Kevin and you protect Double Dee, you're more of help then I will be.

Eddy cocked his gun and limped over to Kevin and started shooting. Bro looked up at the sky seeing the dragon circling the tower. He smiled and waved his hand up towards the sky and watched the dragon morphed into a female body with long black hair and caramel skin. James looked up and saw the body feeling his heart fall. He knew those jet black locks anywhere, it was his daughter Coralette. He dashed over to her and waited for her body to fall in his arms. He body started to turn in mid air as she fell face first. He felt fear slowly evade his body as he saw the anger and malice in the girls' eyes. He stepped back seeing her hair reveal a sinister smile on her face. Her mouth opened revealing teeth like a true monster, something he could never compare to. He coward in fear and felt small stings grow bigger on parts on his body.

James: No...thi-this can't be happening...

Coralette: Daddy...?

He looked up at the terrifying look on his daughters face and felt his ghostly body flush.

Edd: You think you're daughter is happy about you?

James listened to Edd as he was standing behind him. Bro was next to him holding his wrist making sure that if anything popped off he could grab him in a seconds notice.

Edd: Your daughter knows everything about, but I'm sure that I didn't need to tell you that did I? She knew of what you've done during your years when you were living and thought of you as a disgusting human being for doing such deplorable things to others.

James: I didn't mean to...

Coralette: But why...why did you hurt so many people including mom?

She stood straight and began to cry with her monster like features.

James: I was sick my darling...I didn't know what to do or who to go to for help...I-I was trapped!

Edd: Trapped enough to let other men in prison use you like you used those kids?

James shot his head back at Edd with welled up eyes. All the demons that were fighting started to turn blue and shrink in size. Kevin saw this and shot them seeing he had an easier chance to get rid of them than before. He saw from the corner of his eye that bro and Edd were handling James with relative ease. He never doubted his wife to be, not even once.

Edd: Face it, nothing you did for your wife and child helped and you took the cowards way out and let your frustrations loose on unknowing children.

James looked over at Bro who had his head turned to a different direction. Those grey eyes...those soft grey eyes he loved so much were gone now...what was he to do? James faced forward again and looked down at the ground and felt his body shake with anger.

James:...no...

Edd and Bro heard his voice change from sadness and dismay to vengeance and rage.

James: I was sick! Nothing I did was right and nothing would be right as long as I lived. He looked up at his "daughter" and snatched her throat in his grip. Bro pulled Edd behind him for safety and the once shrinking demons turned into blood red clouds and flowed to their masters body.

James: After I died you had a better life, helped your mother, changed your name and were were almost married! You blame me for what's happened yet you still followed that brat and got caught by your idiot of a fiance.

Johnny felt a sting in his heart as he heard those words boom from the dean man.

James: You had everything you wanted in your life, even a new father!

He choked her. her form began to shift and move from Coralette to what it truly was; a copy of Edd. The clone felt weak and clawed at his captors hands for release. To no avail, the clone turned completely black and then red as it...died.

Bro stared in horror as a piece of his own desire had died. James turned back and saw Bro's face. It brought him great joy to see the fear in his face mirror the same look from when he was a child.

James: Don't you see? I'm not the bad guy here, I'm merely just another victim just like the rest of you.

He turned and saw the fear on the others. He knew that he was a monster in their eyes but felt like he was something more than that. However...he never wanted this...he truly was the victim as he said. He had loved and something took over him like he took over Marie and Bro did to Kevin...He never wanted to hurt anybody nor did he want his own family to be shamed at the mention of his name. He looked down and started laughing, he looked up with sad eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks.

James: Please...kill me...

Kevin saw this and was happy that this was finally coming to and end. He walked over and stepped in front of Edd and Bro and aimed his gun at James.

Kevin: Gladly-

Bro: Wait.

He turned back at Bro with confusion and watched as he stepped up with Edd in hand.

Bro: I still don't trust him. He's still a vengeful spirit and they're the worst kind.

Kevin: So the horror movies are true then.

Bro: Well duh! You couldn't trust me as far as you could trow me so why trust_ him_ **_now_**?!

Edd: He has a point Kevin.

Kevin: Then what do you suppose we do about it?

He said tapping his foot.

"They don't have much time left...Eddy, Rolf and Nazz know this...I have to make this quick..." Bro thought as he let go of Edd's wrist and took James' hand.

Bro: If there's anything I know about you it's that you have no remorse. I know you, I became you, I know everything that you're thinking.

Edd: Wha-what're you talking about Bro?

Bro: If Kevin killed him like he wanted than he would've dragged him along and killed him himself, not solving the problem and leaving you with an ex fiance.

Edd looked at James who stared shocked.

James: No! I said I surrender myself and I meant it!

Bro: I don't wanna hear that bullshit! I know you more than these guys, your wife, your daughter, anybody! You won't stop till you've gotten your happy ending and ruined another!

James: I...

Bro: Don't try and convince me that you are capable of love, you aren't, I earned that from you remember?

He said as he turned back and and grabbed Edd and Kevin. Kevin motioned for everybody to go back through the door to end this charade. James felt his diabolical plan crumble. Bro was right, that's what he was going to do, he didn't want to surrender empty handed and was going to grab Kevin and blast the others back into their realm. Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Johnny, the Kanker sisters, Ed, Eddy, Plank were already in the living room of the Kanker estate waiting for Kevin, Edd and Jim.

Kevin: You sure that your gonna stay here?

Bro: Even though I'm still attached to you I can keep him busy for a while with them.

He said thumbing back to the Edd copies entangling themselves around a sad James.

Bro: They have as much power as I do and they should keep him busy when I come back to visit from time to time.

Bro smiled and looked down at Jim who was hugging Edd's leg. Kneeling down Bro smiled at the child and scratched the back of his head.

Bro: I know you must have a pretty bad idea of me, but know that I'm truly sorry for what's happened to your dads and that I as your uncle just want to protect them...ya know?

Jim looked him up and down as smiled.

Jim: Uncle Eddy said you were a sap but I know you would never hurt dad and daddy unless they deserved it, especially dad.

He chuckled and went over to hug Kevin who in turn smiled sheepishly.

Kevin: Not all the time though.

Edd: I beg to differ.

Bro smiled happily at the site before him, an imperfect but happy family. James was striving too hard to achieve this lovely sight when all he had to do was just go with the flow. James saw them laughing and smiling happily, it made him sick to his stomach just looking at it. Edd was the loving and doting wife, Jim was his daughter who loved her father and Kevin...was him, the strong fatherly figure that everybody loved and most hated. Men and women wanted him and wanted to be him; he has money, he has a wonderful job, he lives a wonderful life that he could never have! He's not going to take this lying down.

He looked down at one of the clones smiling and giggling while holding his arm. Hell broke loose once again.

* * *

_**Wow! This chapter had alot of action and some soft spots too but James is...something else. What do you guys think? The next chapter will be coming soon, I mean it this time cuz I'm like halfway through writing it. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Bye bye!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

_**(sorry for the delay but here's another chapter. Tell me what you guys think plz!)**_

* * *

Kevin: If anything you'll just come back and haunt me.

Bro: I promise I won't. I swear on Eddy's $7,000,000 red and grey sports car.

Eddy: _Hey_!

They turned back at the moppet who was fuming at the mention of his sports car being bet on a promise. They're nothing but scum, rubbing their happiness in my face trying to prove something. I lifted my arm up and felt it be brought back down by one of the many little lambs around me. Looking down at him I gave him a soft smile that made his smile back.

James: Uhhh...

They all looked back at me and I saw multiple glares trained at me, most notably from Brighton himself.

James: I truly am sorry, believe me or don't but I'd rather Brighton end me sooner than later.

Kevin: Granting any wish for scum like you I would go back on.

Edd elbowed his lover and gave his a discerning look. He sighed and looked back at me.

Kevin: However I am inclined to agree with you.

Bro: Ditto, so...

Bro turned to them and clapped his hands. He was smiling like a fool, he knows of my evil intent, and possibly, so do the others. However, I won't be alone here empty handed. I rubbed my fingers against one of the clones. He purrs happily and I watch as tendrils of deep black mist rise from under his skin and wrap around his body. He started to choke and the other clones noticed. Some of them still hung on to me while the others released me and stepped back. Everybody turned and saw the commotion that I started and knew that me reign of terror was far from over.

James: If I were truly sorry for anything I had done then I would've offed myself after raping Brighton.

I felt the numbing feeling of my the crooked smile that I placed on my lips reach both ears, My back arched and I let out a cackling laugh. The one clone became corrupted like the last one and instead of dying he was an entirely black figure with red glowing eyes who taunted his previous master.

James: I won't stay here alone...

The clone slowly melted around my arm and turned into a broad sword. I saw the fear in their eyes at the sight of the sword.

James: Ha! Scared of a little metal are we?

I looked over at Kevin who was petrified more than anybody.

James: I remember...searching through Marie's memories I saw the moment you were stabbed through the heart by Brighton...

Bro: Stop...

James: "_Stop"_, he says...do you really think I would? I'll say this only once more; I won't stay here alone.

I took my chance and lunged from the flock of fear stricken lambs and lunged myself at Kevin. He has been at deaths door on numerous occasions, except now will be different; he won't be visiting temporarily. Two steps before I lunge this black steel through his heart!

Voices: _NOOOOO_!

I heard three voices cry out in unison, after that I saw three other bodies. I closed my eyes and we all fell to the ground. Opening my eyes I saw Brighton with his back turned to me and under him I saw the little lamb staring in fright at Kevin who was under us all...but wait...who was the third voice?

Plank:**_ RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!

I looked up and saw the man that posed as Lee's boyfriend struggling against the hands and arms of his friends.

Edd: Not again...

I looked down and saw blood pooling around then and a victorious smile graced my face. I had won...for the first time in my life!

Kevin: Jim...

James: Wha-?!

Bro elbowed me in the face sending me to the ground. I lift myself up with my elbows and rub the area where his elbow made contact. It actually hurt. Looking up at him I saw the murderous look on his face and noticed the blood on his chest along with the sword still stuck in his back, protruding from his chest. I know the dead can't bleed so who's blood...?!

Looking down I saw a horrible sight. I saw Jim between his two fathers; Edd had his left arm draped around the young boys waist and nothing but a mountain of blood covering the three. Edd sat on his knees as Kevin slowly sat up holding his son in his arms. His head was down in the boys green hair. I saw his grip stir as his sons eyes were rolled into the back of his head. They were gone, those green gems and that heart filled smile was gone from existence.

James: No...I...I...

Kevin: Was this what you wanted...?

He lifted his head slightly to show his staggering green eyes.

Kevin: Did you want my son that badly that killing him was your go to?

James: I was aiming for!

Kevin: **_GIVE UP_**!

Edd: Jim...

Edd took his son from Kevin's arms and held him as he sobbed. I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't...if anything Jim was the only one to understand me and listened to me no matter the pain and torture I put him through. He was the only one besides Marie to smile so sweet and warm to me. I didn't mean to kill a sweet kid like him...I swear it...

I give up...

My son shared the same fate that I had last year...I want to be funny and say, "Like father, like son" but I can't...I look at Edd who was devastated. His pride and joy, his only son was killed right in front of him as they both were trying to protect me. I look over at James and see him crying pure white tears. They looked like Edd's eyes with that stupid medical chip activated. I look back over at Edd who was fighting harder and harder to not break down and bawl his eyes out. My poor Edd, I don't know what to do.

Bro: Guys...

I look up at Bro who was still staring at James. Why was he still staring at that douche? Turning to look at the fuc-HOLY SHIT! Remember that painting that always gets parodied in shows and movies? The one that has the melting clocks in this, like desert setting and while you love it as a kid you realize the horrible truth behind the painting as an adult? Yea well that's what was happening right the fuck now! The tower, sky and even the ground beneath us was starting to melt! I lifted my hand from the ground and felt the hard stone turn to goo. I hop to my knees and then grab Edd's shoulders.

Kevin: Hold on to Jim, Edd, we've got to go.

He nodded never looking up at me and Held our son closely as I carried him.

Kevin: Bro are you coming?

I watched as he took the sword out of his back and threw it to the ground.

Bro: Naw, I'm more of a bother to you than I was of a help.

He turned his back to us and faced James who was also melting himself. If anybody has seen that Hayao Miyazaki movie _Howl's Moving Castle_ then you know what I'm talking about. Bro was going to stay here while we left. This world was crumbling and I couldn't leave him here, he needs to be with us.

Kevin: I can't leave you here to die...again.

Bro: Yea well, it'll be a lot less painful than it was the first time but I'll be fine.

Kevin: What?!

Bro: Would you get the fuck outta here already?! I'm already mad at this asshole don't make me get mad at you for bringing Edd into this!

...He always cared, even when he knew he didn't and that he could get what he wanted just by standing by and batting his eyes, he cared. Edd always said that he had a soft spot and it wasn't just for the sake of fucking him, it was what was left of who he really was as a person. He's really changed since last year and even before that. Death has brought him back to reality.

Kevin:...I forgive you!

He looked back in shock and I stated walking towards the door.

Bro: Wha-what?!

Kevin: You heard me! I forgive you! You've done nothing but help me even when you hurt me and you've hardly even done that!

I gave Edd to Ed and Rolf as Plank stayed on the floor staring at my dead son. I stood at the thresh hold of the door and felt my hand ball into a fist.

Kevin: You've been good to me, Edd, the kid and everybody else. Despite the mayhem you caused us at first you still came through for everybody, you're the reason I'm even engaged.

I heard him scoff at my words, knowing that this was a lot for him to take in. I face him and smile with tears in my eyes. I don't want want him to go.

Kevin: I'm sorry. I should've said that first but...god dammit you're my friend!

And with that I saw a flash. I covered my eyes as did everybody else and when the light died down I looked at the lady killer clad in white. Nothing about his clothes really changed, except for his flannel that was no a white trench coat. But the main event was his two story tall white feathered wings. They were whiter than snow and made me feel warm inside. He turned his head back and smirked at me.

Bro: Took ya long enough kid, that's all I wanted to do for ya.

Kevin: I'm sorry.

Bro: Don't be, you had your reasons and I can't blame you. Just do me a favor and keep the doctor happy, and have a happy family.

_Family_...

Kevin: It's going to be hard to do that...

Bro: Oh?

Is he being a smart ass now just because I forgave him? How dare he mock my sons dea-

Edd: Jim!

I shot my head back at Edd who was holding Jim in his arms who was coughing. I run over to them and hug my son and then inspect his body for the stab wound. It was gone. I got back up and went back to the door only to be shot back off my feet by a blast of air. The door closed as I hit the ground and when I got back up to open the door I saw the street filled with a fresh blanket of snow. It's only September and there's snow...was this Bro's doing?

* * *

**_Welllll! JAMES AND BRO ARE GONE! Both a sad and good thing but what Kevin did was so nice and the lil old Jim almost shared the same fate as Kevin did a year ago! I would've cried if I had killed him in this story. But how did you guys like this chapter? Did it have you in awe and suspense? I really wanna know!_**


End file.
